High School Rollercoaster
by Redhawk87
Summary: Max:Practically raising her sister, Angel, on her own with an abusive ex. Fang: Dark, and alone, living with parents that any kid would love to have..But when complete opposites come together will they have the power to survive?FAX, no wings. Try it plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… You probably don't know me because I am pretty much new on Fan Fiction(NOT ANYMORE. MWAHAHAHA!)… I wanted to write a high school story about the flock so… That's what I'm doing now. Any kind of review is welcome… Advice, fire, praises, ect… Ok, so here goes nothing.**

_**Chapter one**_

Max POV

I jumped out of bed and look at the clock, 6:30 AM… I had an hour and a half until school started. Me and my family had recently moved to a small town in Louisiana for my dad's job. He was a scientist in a lab that moved a lot. My mom was a vet, and with my dad being a scientist had to relocate extremely often. My little sister Angel, would be going into 7th grade at the same school that I would be attending… which was kind of exciting seeing as I would maybe get to see her t times during the day. I Ran into the bathroom and took a long steaming hot shower and changed into my favorite outfit: A red T-shirt with white ripped jeans and my high top black and white converse. I combed my hair and ran downstairs. "Morning Max…" Angel said in her sweet voice. "Morning Ange, are you excited for your first day?" She nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah… sort of." I said… This was the 4th school I had been to in three years. I was sort of accustomed to the whole "new girl" thing. "Max, Angel! Get ready to get in the car!" My dad, Jeb Ride shouted. **(Jeb is going to be somewhat nice in this story.) **I swiveled my head to look at the clock. Dang it was already 7:45. I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door.

PAGE BREAK

The school we would be attending was called Georgetown high. The name must have been in accurate because the school was also a middle school… whatever. I jumped out of the car and ran over to the sidewalk. "Bye dad!" I shouted. "Bye Max! You know the drill!" I rolled my eyes and began to walk across the dew covered grass to the entrance of the high school. It was a big school, but not much different than the other ones I had attended. I pushed through the mob of people and opened the door. It was extremely loud inside with hundreds of kids running around trying to gather all of their books. I pushed my way down the hall and attempted to find the office. A tall girl with mocha colored skin walked by me and I tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh hi, I'm Max, I'm new here… I was just wondering if you could show me to the office." I said. The girls face lit up.

"Hi! I'm Monique! But you should call me Nudge! That's what most people call me… I'd love to show you to the office! I'm starting my freshman year here, What about you? I'm so excited to show you around! Come on follow me over pssssshhhhh-"

A tall boy with strawberry blond hair put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, Nudge can talk non-stop. I'm Iggy by the way…" He said holding out a pale hand. I smiled and shook it. "Here I'll show you to the office so that you don't have to listen to motor mouth here."

I smiled and followed him.

Iggy POV

I lead the girl through the complicated hallways towards the office. Even though I was blind, I had been here for a while and knew the place really well.

"What's your name by the way?" I asked her. "Oh, I'm Maximum Ride, but most people call me Max." I nodded. "Cool Oh… here we are." I said hearing the familiar sounds of phones ringing and the copy machine.

It's a proven fact that people without one sense receive their other senses about two times better. I walked her to the secretary's desk and stopped there. "Here we are…" I said. Silence… Max must have been nodding. "Uh yeah, so I'll wait here while you go inside. I heard footsteps, and then a door opening and closing, she was inside.

Max POV 

I walked inside the small room to see tall thin women with fiery red hair sitting at the desk. "Um hi, I'm Max… I'm new here… do you uh have my schedule?" The lady turned around and looked at me. "Oh hello, you must be Max… Do you want your schedule?" Ooooook… had she not heard me the first time? "Uh yeah." I said. The woman reached into a cabinet and grabbed a piece of paper. "Sophomore year right?" She said cocking her head. I nodded and she handed me the paper. I grabbed it and walked out.

"Hey, do you think you could show me to the uh…" I checked my paper. "The history room?" Iggy nodded and started walking.

PAGE BREAK

The day passed by the way every day usually passes on the first day at a new school. When lunch finally came around I was bored out of my mind. On the way to the lunch tables I was minding my own business when a tall blond guy walked over to me. "Hey babe did it hurt?" He asked. Great he was hitting on me… and in the cheesiest way possible.

"No, but this will…" I said making a fist and punching him in the nose. "My name is Max by the way; don't mess with me EVER again." I said and walked away.

When I made it to the table Iggy, Nudge, and another girl were sitting there with their mouths hanging to the ground.

"Jeeze Max! You just showed Jason Roberts tour fist! OMG most girls would die if he hit on them like that! And you just kicked his butt! The school will be talking about this for like the next millennium! You are going to be soooo popular…" The girl shoved her hand over her mouth. "Sorry….. Don't worry about her. I'm Julia by the way." I nodded. "Max…" Julia smiled. "Nice to meet you." A voice rang out down through the hallway. "Hi Fangy! Me, you, here at the same time, kind of a coincidence right?"

"Oooh looks like Lissa is hitting on Fang again… poor guy." Iggy said.

"Are you still coming to my party on Sunday? Cuz you know if your not, I Can always reschedule"

"Look Lissa um, I'm not coming to your party, no matter what day it is." Came a deep beautiful voice.

I kind of felt bad for this Fang guy… I got up and walked over to the expanded hallway. This Lissa Girl was wearing a purple mini skirt with a blue and yellow half-shirt that showed off her belly Button. Behind her pushed up against the wall was the HOTTEST guy that I had ever seen.

"Hey um, Lissa!" I shouted. The girl turned around and took her hands off of Fang's chest.

"Your Mom wants to see you in her office." I said guessing. The school secretary looked so much like this girl that she had to be her mom.

Lissa rolled her eyes.

"Ug my stupid mom is always cutting in on my free time." She said, and walked away.

I smirked at Fang, who was still looking totally freaked out. "It's ok she won't be coming back for a while. Her mom is going to wonder why the heck her daughter is in there… I'm Max by the way."

Fang nodded. "Fang…"

"Cool… I'll see you around… Fang." I said and walked away.

The rest of the day went better than the first half. I turned out that I had the whole other half of my classes with Fang and Iggy. Wow, only the first day and I already met some friends, punched a guy in the nose, made myself an archenemy, and met a really hot guy. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…

**Like it? Hate it? Like I said any kind of review is accepted! R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Fellow readers! Your reviews made me sooo happy I almost cried! You all rock! Ok so my goal for this story is to try and update everyday to every 3 days… but I'll try my best. In the beginning I repeated what happened with Lissa in Fang's POV and then jumped to Max's POV when she's at home later… sorry if I'm moving too fast, I tend to do that a lot. Ok on with the next chapter! Oh, and I think that maybe Fang could be a little OOC but I'm not really sure… just warning you in case… **

_**Chapter 2**_

Fang POV

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of lunch. I shoved all of my books into my backpack and walked out of the room.

It wasn't like I was going to do my homework or anything, but I just did it mostly for show.

I checked the hallway for Lissa, also known as She-who-must-not-be-named… but she wasn't anywhere in sight. That's weird.

Usually she's hanging on me 24/7. I shook my head, why did I care anyway? Her not being here meant that maybe she forgot about me. HA! Yeah right…

I walked to my locker about to shove my books in, when SHE walked out of no where.

"Hi Fangy! Me, you, here at the same time, kind of a coincidence right?" I rolled my eyes, I knew it was too good to be true…"

"Are you still coming to my party on Sunday? Cuz you know, if you're not, I Can always reschedule"

I shook my head.

"Look Lissa um, I'm not coming to your party, no matter what day it is." She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but another voice cut her off.

"Hey um, Lissa!" The voice shouted. I looked up. The girl was tall with sun-streaked brown hair, she was thin, but not nutso thin like Lissa. "Your mom wants to see you in her office." She said.

Lissa rolled her eyes and pushed herself back, away from me. "Ug my stupid mom is always cutting in on my free time!" She said and strutted away, her hips swinging a bit higher than normal.

The girl looked at me and smirked. "It's ok she won't be coming back for a while. Her mom is going to wonder why the heck her daughter is in there… I'm Max by the way."

Max, now that was an interesting name. I nodded casually, "Fang…" She smiled, "Cool… I'll see you around…Fang." She said, and walked off.

PAGE BREAK

Max POV

When I got home from school that day my parents weren't home. I sighed, they were probably still at work, like usual.

Angel must have been upstairs in her room because A song by Justin Beiber was blasting from her bedroom. Ew, how could she actually listen to that? (**No offense to any Justin Beiber fans out there…)**

I sighed and ran upstairs into my bedroom to grab a chocolate chip cookie from the stash I hid there, and get started on my homework. (**I know Max may seem a little OOC right there… sorry!)**

I took my Math, Science, English, and History books out of my backpack to get started.

It took me an average of about four hours to get all of my homework done. The Justin Beiber music that was blasting down the hallway wasn't much of a big help.

"Angel! Turn that crap off!" I shouted at her angrily. I was super stressed from all the stupid Mathematic Equations I had to figure out. I was packing all of my books into my backpack, when my cell phone rang.

I picked it up and pressed talk.

"Hello…" I said. "Hey Max, it's Sam…" I heard. I frowned. Sam was my Ex-boyfriend whom I had to break up with when we moved from Virginia to here.

"Hi, how are you…" I said trying to act as casual as possible. It should have been easy to talk to him, I wasn't really sure why it wasn't.

"I'm fine, how's your new house? Do you like it there? Have you met any other guys? Do you still like me?..." He said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Sam. Let me see. Good, Yes, Yes, and I'm not sure…" I said cutting him off.

"Oh, that's nice… Who's the guy, and is he cuter than me?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does it matter Sam? This is why I broke up with you… I knew that you would be paranoid about me finding another guy or whatever… please, just don't call me again… It's over Sam, just please leave me alone." I said and hung up the phone.

PAGE BREAK

Friday went exactly the same as Thursday. History first, then science, then enrichment, then lunch, then math, then another enrichment, then PE, and finally study hall. My schedule was about to drive me crazy.

History was incredibly boring, learning about a bunch of dead people who contributed to our world today, did not interest me to much.

Science was more interesting than history, but scoring about a one in the entertaining department.

Enrichment was probably my favorite class. First I took a chess class which I had with Iggy, and he kicked my butt every time, Then I had a vocal class which I had with both fang and Iggy. Therefore both scoring about a 7 on my list.

Lunch was the best period by far, which was where we were now.

I walked over and sat on an open seat across from Julia at the same table we had sat at the day before ,Iggy came next, and finally Nudge.

"Did you get all your homework done last night? Because I didn't it was IMPOSSIBLE to figure out all of those stupid equations! I swear I almost hurled! Oh look who's coming right now…" She said.

I frowned and turned around. Fang was walking silently over to our table…to sit with us?

"Uh, is this seat taken?" He said, pointing to the seat next to me.

I shook my head.

Fang POV

Uh Lunch time again... usually Lissa's so called "Free time."

I sighed and shoved all of my books into my locker, grabbed my lunch card and walked to the cafeteria.

I was surprised when I didn't receive any surprise attacks from Lissa or anything like that… that was odd.

This time, I wasn't going to get my hopes up because… well… you know what happened last time.

Once I got to the lunch room I stopped to look at my table that I usually sat at alone and at the table that Iggy, Nudge, Julia, and Max were sitting.

Did I want to sit with people? Or by myself where Lissa could easily attack me and I would have no escape because Max wouldn't be there to save me and…

Hold the freaking phone. Max there to save me? Since when was I the one that needed help? Sheesh there go my manly points for the day…

I shrugged and walked over to Max's table and pointed at the chair next to Max. What, it was the only chair open… you can't blame me!

"Uh, is this seat taken?" I asked. Max looked up, looking kind of surprised. She shook her head and I nodded.

I pulled the chair back and sat down.

"Uh, aren't you going to get some lunch?" Max whispered. Ug, why was she the only one that managed to make me look like a complete and total idiot?

I shook my head. "Not hungry…" I said in a dead quiet voice. Max nodded.

"Fangy! Why are you sitting with these losers when you could be sitting with me?" Came a high screechy voice from above me.

Max leaned over and whispered in my ear… "Follow my lead." "Lissa Stop hitting on my boyfriend… I mean seriously…" (Ok **Max was seriously Out of Character there… sorry!**)

Whoa, I repeat, hold the freaking phone… boyfriend?

Max POV

Ok, I must be going loopy or something… Why did I just say that Fang must think I'm a freak or something… Great! Not that I cared or anything… cough, cough.

I looked up at Lissa who's jaw was hanging to the floor.

"Boyfriend! Boyfriend!" She screeched. "Fangy how could you do this to me!"

Fang looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sorry Lissa, I don't know what to tell you…" He said. Wow, that must have been the longest sentence he's said in his… well… entire life!

Lissa pouted at him. "This just isn't fair! How could you trade me in for that loser? Fang, I am breaking up with you! Do you hear me? BREAKING UP!"

Fang frowned. "Uh, Lissa? We were never together…" Wow another long sentence.

Lissa glared at him, stuck her chest out, and stalked away.

**Ok, so this chapter was more of a filler, it was definitely not my favorite. Fax should start in the next chapter… Read and Review! Remember… anything is accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, you guys are seriously going to hate me for this, but this is not an actual chapter. **

**I'm so very, very sincerely sorry but you're going to have to cope with me because the future of this story all depends on your guys' answers. I've spent the past four days thinking if I should do this or not, but when you get right down to it… It has to be done. So I have a couple of questions for you guys because I need to know your opinions. No, I'm not asking if yyou think I should give up because I swear I won't. The thing is, The plot needs to twist here and it can either go in one direction, or another. So here are my questions. **

**1. Do you think that I should add wings to this story?**

**2. If so, should everyone get wings or just one person? **

**I need you people's advice, because you're the fans and it generally should be up to you. **

**Please oh please don't come after me with a knife and pitchforks! I will make it up to you sooner or later…**

**Oh, and I forgot my disclaimer so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride Characters included in this story. All I own is the plot and any characters that are not included in the books…**

**Fly on,**

**Blackice1234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much guys for all of your reviews… they helped me so much. Sorry for doing that to you, but as I said before, it had to be done. A lot of you, in fact a majority said that you didn't want wings in the story** **so, no wings!** **I'm sorry if you wanted them though, but I can't exactly make everyone happy in this case. There is a slight change in the families; you'll get it when you see it. So anywho, on with chapter 3!**

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been a month since the whole Lissa incident, and Fang was beginning to hang out with us more often.

He began to open up around us and speak just the slightest bit more.

I wasn't sure if he was hanging with us to keep Lissa off his tail or just to have friends, but I liked him being with us.

He even smiled sometimes, which according to Iggy was really rare for him.

He was actually really fun to talk to and had a very interesting life back at his house.

His parents were both writers so they were home all the time… It was the exact opposite of me whose parents were home, well, never.

His mom's name was Valencia Martinez (**Is that even spelled right?**) And his dad's name was Matt Martinez.

He had a younger brother named Gazzy.

Gazzy was in 7th grade just like Angel.

According to Fang they looked nothing alike.

Fang seemed like he was very close to his Family, he was always talking about the camping trip they went on, or what they did last summer.

He seemed to have the exact kind of Family that I hoped and dreamed to have, even though I didn't, and never would.

"So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to… come over to my house today… If you're not busy…uh… it might be fun." Fang asked Iggy and me after Drama one day.

The thing about Fang was, when he actually did speak, he chose his words very carefully. It's not like it bothered me or anything, it was just weird sometimes.

"Oh sorry Fang, I'm busy tonight. I promised Nudge that I would help her study for her math test." Iggy said sadly.

Fang nodded and looked over at me. "Are you busy?"

I shook my head. "All I really have to do is walk Angel home from school, if you don't mind you could come with me."

Fang looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I think that would work. Do you mind if I bring Gazzy too?"

I shook my head. "That would actually be great… I don't mind at all."

Fang nodded and smile just a tiny bit, and my world seemed to spin a little faster. "That's cool… I'll see you then." He said and walked away.

Fang POV

Finally, Finally, I was going to bring someone back to my place. Iggy was really the only person outside of the family that had actually seen the inside of my house.

I was actually surprised that I had even invited Max in the first place, I'm known around here for not talking to anyone but Iggy, but for some reason Max seemed to change me.

She seemed to just come here and make me want to talk to her because she looked so lonely and far away all the time. I wondered if she was ok.

Max POV

After school I walked down to the grass and waited for Fang to come out of class.

I stood there completely lost in thought.

I really missed my old house and friends that I left back in Virginia. No one but Sam had called me, and I began to wonder if they missed me or not.

Why hadn't they called me? Did they not like me for leaving them? Or had they forgotten about me already?

I didn't doubt the first one for one second, but the second one didn't seem logical.

Fang came walking out of the building and down to the grass beside me.

"You ready to go?" He said.

I nodded, and began walking towards the middle school area.

Fang caught up to me quickly.

"Hey, is everything alright? You seem far away, and your talking even less than me, which is weird." He said.

I shrugged. "It's just weird here in Louisiana compared to Virginia. I miss my friends, and they haven't called me recently, I don't know… It's just different here."

Fang nodded. "That must stink, leaving everything you know, and coming to a totally different place." He said thoughtfully.

Fact about Fang number 2: He's a very good listener.

"Actually, I didn't even live there for that long. Maybe for a year? I never try to become too used to one place because I know that we will probably just end up leaving again."

Remind me again why I was telling him all of this? I had never opened up to anyone like this before. Even my friends back in Virginia didn't know this much about me. And I had only known Fang for like a month.

"Wow, that must stink… how many houses have you lived in, in your entire life?" He said.

We were at the Junior High area now, and Angel walked down the path straight over to Fang and me.

"Hey max… who's this?" She said sweetly.

"Hi angel, this is Fang. I'm going over to his house after I walk you home… is that ok?"

Angel nodded and walked ahead of us.

"Are you going to answer me?" Fang said jokingly.

I laughed and nodded. "Actually in my entire life, I've lived in five houses and gone to about 6 different schools. I left one of them because these jerks were bothering me. Wait where's Gazzy?"

Fang chuckled. It sounded like bells. Wait, what? Bells? What is wrong with me?

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, my dad texted me during my free period telling me that he was picking Gazzy up from school…who were 'these jerks'?" Fang asked prying just a little bit more.

"This gang group that called themselves 'The skulls,' bad people to get involved with.

Fang nodded. "I think I've heard of them… We have people like that around here, but they're not half as bad as people make 'the skulls' sound."

I nodded. "They're pretty nasty… oh look, we're here." I said as we came up to my house.

Angel turned around. "Bye Max, I'll see you soon." She said.

I nodded. "Call me when mom and dad get home… ok? If they don't come home tonight I'll be home later…like after dinner or something….Ok?"

Angel nodded and ran inside.

Fang turned around and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Actually my house is not too far from here, it's about a five block walk."

I snorted.

"What?" Fang asked.

"You tell me Dr. Seuss." I said laughing.

"Oh, Block walk… right?" He said.

I snorted again and nodded.

Fact about Fang number 3: Fang was actually a really nice guy. He was easy to be around and was super fun to talk to.

"I'm sure my family is going to love you, they like it when I bring people home, you're actually second person from school to actually see my house."

I nodded. "Thanks for inviting me. I'm excited to meet your family."

Fang nodded and we began to walk in silence.

Fact about Fang number 4: Having a time of silence with him was easy. It wasn't awkward like it was with most people.

"Here we are." Fang said after a short walk.

"Wow that wasn't far at all… you have a really nice house." I said.

The house was average sized with a big front porch and a maroon French style door. The porch was littered with hundreds of beautiful flowers and plants. In front of the porch were a hedge and a small birch tree that stood over to the left.

"Thanks… I know, I told you that I live super close to you." Fang said opening the gate for me.

We walked inside the beautiful house and into the entry hallway.

The floor was entirely made of hardwood, and the kitchen was closed off by a small glass door.

Fang opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find his mom sitting on the computer typing wildly.

"Hey mom, how's the story coming?"

She looked up from her computer for a brief moment.

She was pretty with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and just a small part fell in her face.

She looked nothing like Fang.

"Oh hello sweetie, the story is coming along well." She said not even noticing me.

"Uh mom, I brought a friend home."

Mrs. Martinez stopped typing and looked up.

"Oh really…" She looked at me.

"Oh hello sweetie, what might your name be?" She asked. She had a sweet and kind voice that was smooth and quiet. She didn't seem like somebody that would yell… unlike my parents.

"My name is Maximum, but everybody calls me Max…" I said.

Mrs. Martinez nodded. "That's a very pretty name, your mother made a good choice."

I smiled, but it was totally fake. What Mrs. Martinez didn't know was that my parents didn't name me at all, I named myself.

I don't wanna bore you with all of the boring details, but basically, I was an accident, a mistake. My family didn't want me.

However, my mom and my dad decided to keep me in the long run because they decided that I could be helpful.

Jeb and I became closer as I grew up, and as my dad, he was totally awesome.

I named myself when I was about three years old.

I was known up until then as baby or cutie or all of those little names that parents call their children. But I never had an official name. My mom sometimes called me danger to the Maximum, whenever I did something stupid or crazy, and I decided that I liked the name.

I told my mom that I liked the name Maximum, and it stuck.

I must have had a funny look on my face because Fang was looking at me funny.

"Are you ok Max?" He asked quietly.

I snapped out of my tangent and nodded. "Sorry, just thinking."

Fang nodded and grabbed my hand. My stomach did acrobatic flips and I shivered.

That was weird.

We ran upstairs to Fangs bedroom which was all black to match his all black attire.

"Sweet room… it soo neat though… how do you do that?" I said looking around.

The bed was made so well that a quarter could easily bounce off of it without a problem. There were no clothes on the floor at all, and every paper was dead straight on the desk. Unlike the rest of the house Fang's room had a gray carpeting.

Fang chuckled. "Well, I kinda have to or I wouldn't be able to find anything, and a lot of the stuff is important for school and my band." He said.

"You have a band? That's pretty cool."

He nodded. "Yeah, I play lead guitar and sing. Jason plays base, Iggy plays piano, Nudge and Ella sing backup, and Jason plays the drums. We call ourselves 'the flock.'"

"How does Iggy play piano if he's blind?"

Yeah, I had found out that Iggy was blind when I nodded at him one day and he completely blew up about how unfair it was and all that stuff.

"Actually nobody knows, that is the one mystery in our band, We've tried asking Iggy, but he doesn't like to talk about it."

"That's really awesome, back in Virginia, my friend Katie would always talk about making a band, but we never got around to it."

Fang nodded and smiled, this time a full smile and my heart fluttered.

"Actually, we were just asked to do a thing at a school play a couple years ago, and that is how we were discovered."

"Wow, you guys will have to play me a song sometime… that would be really cool."

"Yeah, I'd love to show you a song… hey, why don't you come to our band practice tomorrow, that would be really cool."

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fun I'll be there."

Fang laughed. "It's at Iggy's house, so I can walk you there tomorrow."

I nodded and walked over to the huge flat screen TV.

"Jeeze Fang! That thing is HUGE! Can we watch a movie on it?"

Fang laughed and walked over to the shelf that had tons of DVDs in it.

"Well I only have a few but you can cope right?"

"Gosh Fang, a few? That makes my DVD collection look like nothing…"

Fang chuckled and pulled out a DVD. "Does this one look good to you?"

I looked at the movie and nodded. "Yeah, Avatar sounds good…"

He chuckled and put the disk into the DVD player and pressed play.

He walked over to the bed, sat down next to me, and began to put his arm around my shoulders but quickly stopped himself.

He started to pull his hand back but I grabbed it and draped it around my shoulders.

"It's ok, I don't mind. It would be awkward if we weren't friends but… its fine with me."

Fang's body visibly relaxed, and relief showed clear as day in his black obsidian eyes, and we started to watch the movie.

PAGE BREAK

Fang POV

By the time the movie ended, we had eaten a nice dinner of cold pizza(Note my sarcasm…) , and Max was dead asleep with her head resting on my shoulder.

I smiled and picked up her phone to call her sister and ask if I could bring her home.

The phone rang twice when Angel picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angel its Fang…" I said.

"Oh… what are you doing with Max's phone?"

"Nothing, just calling and asking if she could come home now, she's asleep on my bed and she seems really tired."

I heard Angel sigh.

"Actually, would it be ok if she stayed there? My parents aren't going to be home for two days, and I don't think that Max would appreciate being woken up right now."

I nodded, then realized that I was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I guess that would be fine."

"Ok, thanks Fang… see you later… bye."

"Bye Angel."

I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket.

I ran to the door and called downstairs to my mom telling her what was going on and telling her goodnight.

"Ok! Just no funny business!" Was her response.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I began to collect some extra sheets from my closet to sleep on the floor but Max must have woken up.

"What are you doing? She asked tiredly.

"You're sleeping over tonight… your parents aren't going to be home for two days, an I saw that you were asleep so I decided to take the floor."

She smiled. "Stupid jobs, they're always leaving these days…" she said frowning then put her head in her hands. "You can have the bed, it is yours…"

"Nah, it's fine, you can have it… I don't mind."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Get in the bed Fang."

I shook my head, "You have it."

She rolled her eyes and patted the spot next to her.

"Fine, if you're going to be so freaking stubborn, we'll share the bed." She shouted.

I lifted my eyebrow, "Uh ooook… is that ok with you?"

"Like I said with the whole arm thing… It would be awkward if we weren't friends" She said rolling over on her side.

I rolled my eyes and got under the covers. "Goodnight Max…"

She rolled over and looked at me. "Goodnight Fang."

**Yay! Done with Chapter 3! I'm soo happy! Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! They make my day every time I get one! R&R?**

**Fly on,**

**Blackice1234**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am so terribly sorry for the very inconvenient wait that I forced all of you to endure. I will not bore you with the details, but All I can say is that my internet shut down, and I couldn't update. I feel like A terrible person… This is chapter four… obviously. All of you guys seriously rock, I always feel so excited when I check my email and see like ten Review Alert thingies… It makes my day every time, I can promise you that much. Ok and I know that throughout this story Fang will probably be OOC… I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, but it just did so… sorry! Ok, on with the chapter…**

_**Chapter 4**_

Fang POV

I woke up that morning at about 10:00 to find Max still asleep next to me.

It freaked me out at first, but then I remembered last night and relaxed a tiny bit.

Max looked extremely peaceful in her sleep. Usually, she looked alert, tense, and ready for anything to jump out at her at any moment, but in her sleep she was relaxed and carefree.

I shifted in the bed and Max woke up immediately.

"Wha? Is everything ok?" She said groggily.

Her hair was in a seemingly impossible rats nest and her shirt was all wrinkled.

I smirked. "Good morning sleepyhead."

She glared at me, but then rolled her eyes and slid out of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

I shrugged and made my way over to my closet to get changed for the day.

"I'd better call Angel, if mom and dad aren't going to be home for two days, I'd better be leaving." She said grabbing her backpack and walking quickly to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to have breakfast?" I asked.

She turned around and shook her head. "Angel needs me to be there. I can't leave her home alone for long, one night was even pushing it… I… I've got to go."

She said and ran down the stairs.

Her hair was still a mess as she ran down the street towards her house, but I guess she didn't care.

Was everything ok?

Max POV

I ran down the street towards my house as fast as I could.

My hair was a mess, and I probably looked like Crap, but I didn't care.

I was seriously worried about Angel.

Now I know what you're all thinking, and yes, I am an extreme overprotective sister, but you have to be when your parents are never home, and Angel's biological father was a murderer.

Yeah, Angel is not my real sister, more like adopted and she has a crazed after her.

My parents didn't know this about Angel, because they never really sat down and talked to us, or even distantly ask us how our day was.

I was more of a mom to Angel than my mom would ever be.

Her father was put in jail for murdering his wife and son, but he had escaped about two years later.

His name had been Scott.

The story in the paper said that only a little girl escaped and that the dad said he would be after her later…

Yeah, so now we have a freaky murderer dude after us and I left Angel home all alone all night.

Smooth Max, smooth.

I ran up to my small American style house and banged on the door.

"Angel honey, are you in there?" I shouted.

No answer.

"Oh please, Help Angel to be in there God, oh please." I prayed out loud.

Still no answer.

I pulled a paper clip out of my black backpack, unfolded it, and slid it into the lock.

When I felt the door give way I pushed it open and ran inside. The kitchen was in fine shape, everything was in its place, and nothing was on the floor.

The living room was fine to, the green couches were lined up perfectly and the coffee table was exactly as it should be… straight and un- cluttered.

"Angel, are you in here?" I shouted.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quiet voice rang out through the quiet hallway.

"Max, is that you?"

I ran over to the stairs to see Angel standing there looking perfectly fine.

"Oh, gosh Ange! I was so worried! Why didn't you answer? I thought you… your dad…" I started stuttering.

"No, Max I'm fine, I told Fang that you could stay over because I didn't want him to wake you. You shouldn't worry about my dad Max, he was captured again about two months ago, I read it in one of dad's paper's this morning." She said.

I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "As great as that sounds Ange, you still have to be careful, it still could be dangerous… he broke out once, he could do it again.

Angel shook her head. "You're to paranoid Max; we're going to be ok… don't worry about it." She said.

I swear I almost went crazy sister on her but decided not to because…well… I was hungry and seriously needed to calm down.

I shook my head and headed up to my room to get changed.

I found my cell phone on my desk with about 12 texts and 10 missed calls… they were all from Fang.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Max?" He said after about a half of a ring.

"Hey Fang." I said slowly.

"Jeeze Max you almost gave me a complete heart attack! Is everything ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just have paranoia issues… especially with Angel."

He sighed. "Ok, I understand… are you still coming to band practice today?"

"Yeah, I'll be there for sure…"

Fang sighed. "Do you want to bring Angel? Considering that your parents aren't going to be home for two days…"

"Would that be ok? I mean I don't wanna crash your party or anything but I would hate to leave Ange home unsupervised…"

"Yeah Max, that would be fine."

"Thanks!" I said and then hung up the phone.

I ran down the hallway over to the stairs where Angel was standing.

"Ok sweetie… we are going to see some people at school over at a friend's house… so eat breakfast fast so that we can be on our way."

I said grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

Angel smiled…well…angelically at me and grabbed herself a bowl.

**4 bowls of cereal and 2 bananas later…**

"Come on Angel! It's time to leave!" I shouted up the stairs.

We had just had a huge breakfast, and I was almost completely full.

Yeah, I might have forgotten to mention that I can eat a lot, but I have a high metabolism so it keeps me in shape…

Angel came down in a pair of shorts and a purple T-shirt.

"Ok Max, I'm ready to go…" She said.

I smiled and we both our way out the door and onto the road.

PAGE BREAK

Iggy's house was smaller than most houses but it was also a lot greener.

There were trees all over the front yard and flowers everywhere you looked.

There was a small porch with dangling flower pots at each corner and a small sapling just by the gate in the front.

Too bad Iggy couldn't see any of it…

I ran up to the white doors and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal a tall woman looking aged about in her thirties.

"Hello darling, I'm Samantha, are you here for Iggy's band practice?"

She had a sweet voice and was the spitting image of Iggy, just a female version.

I nodded and she smiled.

Gosh… were all kids parents better than mine?

"Alright sweetie, they should be just over here. I don't believe I got your name…" She said before opening the door.

The house was very quaint and snug. It didn't have very much furnicher around and the kitchen was maybe a quarter of mine at home.

The walls were painted a rich forest green that matched the couches in the small family room.

"My name is Max Ride…" I said quietly.

She smiled. "Oh so you're the new girl that we've heard so much about… It's very nice to meet you…" She said then opened the door.

Everyone was already inside the small garage type room.

It was very tiny and littered with many different instruments around the floor.

"Max! You came!" Nudge shouted as soon as I walked in.

Fang looked up briefly from his guitar and the side of his mouth quirked when he saw me.

Iggy smiled and walked over to me.

For a blind kid, he was surprisingly accurate.

I walked over to a small chair in the corner and sat Angel next to me.

Then she spotted a small blond kid looking about her age and walked over to him.

He just had to be Fang's brother Gazzy.

"Alright guys lets get this thing started." Iggy said, and the whole room came o order.

Fang took his spot at the mike and got his guitar ready, Nudge and Ella got ready at the mikes towards the back, Jason 1 got ready at his base in the middle, and Jason 2 stood at his drums in the back.

Iggy's piano was on the edge of the whole setup.

Overall it was an impressing setup.

Then Fang began to sing.

It was kind of a cheesy song, but Fang's voice made it seem like all that and more.

He was singing this afternoon by nickle back, and it was really good...

He sounded like an angel, it was so beautiful.

I couldn't believe that he could sing like that… he was amazing.

I sat there through the entire band practice listening to Fang's amazing voice.

When the practice ended, I almost fainted in sheer disappointment, I wanted Fang to sing some more.

"So what did you think?" Fang asked in the microphone.

"It was really good.  
" I said back getting ready to leave.

"Hey you can't leave yet! Our band has a tradition for newcomers like yourself!" Jason 1 shouted.

I looked questioningly at Fang, who had a stupid smirk on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at Jason... "Oh and what might this tradition be?"

Fang chuckled. "The newcomer must sing us a song." He said.

My mouth dropped open. "Well what about Angel?" I shouted.

"Let me rephrase this, only the 1st invited guest must sing." Iggy said.

I shot Fang one of my infamous death glares, and he didn't even flinch the slightest centimeter.

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to the slightly raise platform they were all standing on.

Grabbing the microphone from Fang I unhappily, I can promise you, started singing.

Fang POV

Oh this was going to be hilarious, Max singing? I mean seriously.

As she stomped up to the mike and grabbed the it from me I walked over to a chair and took a seat like the rest of my band and began to watch.

I was smirking crazily, until she began to sing.

I swear anyone could have easily mistaken her for an angel that had lost its way to heaven.

Angel was smiling as her sister sang her heart out and I could have sworn Nudge had tears in her eyes.

As Max stood up on the stage the light hit her just perfectly to bring out the sun streaks in her brown-ish hair, and illuminated her soft brown eyes the slightest bit.

I know she's only my friend, but at that moment, I wished she was my girlfriend, but only, ONLY for that moment.

When she stopped, everyone clapped loudly, and she smiled.

"Seriously guys, if you open your mouths any longer, you'll start catching' flies." She said.

I smirked, as everyone closed their mouths super tight.

The back door opened and Iggy's mom walked in. "So… who wants some snacks?"

**Ok, I am soooooooooo sorry once again for taking forever to update but, things happen and I still updated so… better late than never right? This was an ok chapter, and yes, Max and Fang should be getting together soon, but not too soon. Maybe in like 3 or 4 chapters … R&R?**

**Fly on,**

**Blackice1234**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So I officially have over 30 reviews and every single one I get makes me even happier. I like that you guys are enjoying the story, and I swear as it goes on it WILL get better. And I'm also seriously sorry for all of the typos that I have been making… I'm not very good at spelling or punctuation… There is a little guy to guy talk between Fang and Iggy, and a ton of FAX.**

After some awesome sandwiches made by Iggy's mom, we all sat down to just talk and have a good time. Apparently, tonight was "flock movie night," and it was Gazzy's turn to pick the movie.

Angel and Gazzy talked for a while, and by the look in Gazzy's eyes, I could tell that he liked Angel… like a lot.

Nudge and Ella were off in a corner squealing about something, and Iggy was in the kitchen making dinner.

I have absolutely no idea how the boy could cook, but like Fang said, it must have been one of the flock's mysteries.

Fang and I were left alone on the couch, so finally with some time to talk I asked him something that had been bothering me since I ran away from his house this morning.

"Fang, why do you and your siblings look nothing alike? I mean, Angel and I don't look anything alike either, but there's a tiny bit of resemblance…"

I looked up at him, and his eyes were hard, a sign that clearly said I had struck a nerve.

I began to say I was sorry, but he shook his head.

"I'd rather talk about that later…" He said quietly, to the point where I wasn't sure I had even heard it.

I nodded. "Ok, sorry…"

Silently, he stood up and walked over to Iggy.

Before they left the room, Iggy mouthed, "Your parents?"

And Fang nodded.

Fang POV

"Fang, why do you and your siblings look nothing alike? I mean, Angel and I don't look anything alike either, but there's a tiny bit of resemblance…"

Crap… she had asked me about my parents.

What would I tell her?

How would I tell her?

I can't believe she just asked me that.

"Fang I…"

I shook my head.

"I'd rather talk about that later…" I said.

Max looked hurt, but I could tell that she understood.

She nodded. "Ok, sorry…"

I put on an impassive look and walked over to Iggy… he was the only one that new the truth about my family.

Of course I would tell Max about it soon, most likely tonight, but right now, I needed to talk to Iggy.

I tapped Iggy on the shoulder.

He must have sensed the hard look on my face because he nodded and mouthed "Your parents?"

And I nodded… not that he could see it or anything…

God knows what I would do without him.

He led me into the back room and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who asked this time?" He said quietly so that no one else would hear us.

"Max… Iggy, should I tell her? I mean, she's my best friend, but I don't know how she would take it. I mean, my own mother didn't want me…"

Iggy sighed.

"Come on dude, she's going to find out sooner or later, and if she finds out later, she is gonna be pissed at you for not telling her. Better now than later."

"Ok…" Leave it to Iggy to have all the answers.

I tapped his shoulder and walked out of the room over to where Max was sitting on the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry Fang, I shouldn't have been so pushy about your family." She said.

I nodded. "It's not your fault… I don't blame you, I'll tell you later actually."

She smiled, and my whole day seemed to light up.

PAGE BREAK

Max POV

Later that night we all sat down to watch Percy Jackson and the Olympians…Gazzy's choice.

Fang sat alone in the easy chair, and I was beginning to worry about him.

A while earlier, I had been invited to join their awesome band, because they had been in need of a new female singer.

I agreed because:

1 Angel's dad had been recaptured, lifting about the entire universe off my shoulders.

And 2 because I finally had made some real friends, and I was determined to keep them.

So, now that I was a part of The Flock, I was invited to their annual weekly sleepover.

So because of the reasons listed above, and some intense whining from Angel and Nudge, I said yes.

About half way through the movie, Fang stood up and walked over to me.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second over in the back room?" He whispered.

Now however crazy stockerish this sounded, I followed him because he is my best friend, and I trust him.

Hopefully he feels the same way about me…

I followed him into the backroom, which was stocked full of boxes and other unneeded crap, and stopped directly in front of him.

"So….." I said.

He seemed to be thinking very intensely about something.

"I told you I'd tell you about my family right?"

Realization crashed down on me.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

He began to pace back and forth.

"Ok, my parents are foster parents… the only child that actually belongs to them is Gazzy… She did everything she could to get me adopted out, but nobody wanted me."

He paused for a second to recuperate.

"When nobody adopted me for three years, she decided that I should just stay here, and be her son. I agreed because I had nowhere else to go. My real mom was about 14 years old; she had a 'relationship' with some 20 year old guy, and became pregnant with me. She found out about it too late to have an abortion."

I looked up at his face, which seemed close to tears.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out, and before I knew I had planted my lips right on top of his.

They fit together the way to puzzle pieces would, and his lips were warm and soft. We must have sat like that fir about 5 seconds.

When I realized what I had done, I recoiled backwards detaching myself from him.

His face showed clear shock, but his eyes were sad.

"I… I'm…" I stuttered.

But he shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He said quietly, and then left the room.

FANG POV

Holy crap… she kissed me.

Am I dreaming? Or did she really just kiss me?

I had a whole lot of other possibilities in mind, but kissing me was definitely NOT on the list.

It's not like it mattered or anything, but, I do have to admit I was pretty surprised.

Max came in a while later, and sat down silently in her chair.

Iggy gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged.

When the movie ended, we all stood up to go grab our sleeping bags.

Iggy had two extra ones, so he let Angel and Max use one.

We all got ready to go to sleep when Nudge and Ella came crashing into the room.

"Alright everybody who's up to a good old fashioned game of truth or dare?"

So that's what they had been squealing about…

Iggy and Gazzy groaned, Angel squealed, and Max looked as if she were about to cry.

"Come on guys! Get in a circle! It's time to play! Ella shouted.

We all got into a circle, and Nudge and Ella began to question us.

"Iggy, Truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

Iggy smiled… "Hmm….. Dare." He said.

Nudge shrugged and whispered something in Ella's ear.

Ella frowned, but nodded.

"Alright, Iggy I dare you to kiss Ella."

Iggy coughed and almost doubled over.

Everyone here knew that he had had "feelings" for Ella since 5th grade… accept Max, but you get the point.

He slowly crawled over to where Ella was sitting, and leaned in towards her cheek.

"Nope, you have to kiss her on the lips." Nudge said.

"Oh Come on Nudge... You technically said just kiss, not specifically where it had to be."

"EWWW perverted thoughts!" Gazzy shouted

"Oh come on man!" Iggy shouted. And we all burst out laughing.

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes and quickly pecked Ella on the lips.

Nudge laughed. "Oh come on, was that really all that bad?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." Iggy answered shortly.

"Hey!" Ella shouted, which of course made us laugh even harder.

"Well, there goes all your chances of being with her." Gazzy mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, Gazzy…truth or dare?" Gazzy snapped his look over to Iggy.

"Hmm…Truth." He said and Iggy frowned, obviously disappointed.

"Alright, Gazzy do you think you might have 'feelings' towards Angel?"

Gazzy looked at Iggy then Angel utterly horrified.

Max POV

"Alright, Gazzy do you think you might have 'feelings' towards Angel?"

Dang, did he seriously just ask Gazzy if he had feelings for my sister right in front of her?... Ouch.

I do have to say that gazzy looked pretty freaked out, and his face was turning the color of a tomato.

"Uh… um… I… do I have to answer that?" Gazzy asked.

"Oh yes, you definitely have to answer that."Iggy said evilly.

"Fine, I do have to say that I kinda sort of maybe, might have feelings for Angel." Gazzy said.

The blush that showed on Angel's face was priceless.

Iggy smirked.

Gazzy rolled his eyes and began to ask another question.

"Fang, truth or dare?"

Fang frowned. "Uh… Dare." He said quietly.

"Hmm ok, I dare you to… kiss Max, on the mouth."He said.

Fang's eyes grew wide, and I could feel my face get hot.

Crap.

Why me?

Fang began to object, but Iggy stopped him.

"Nope, I kissed Ella, now you have to kiss Max."

He stood up and walked over to me.

"Now remember, this would be awkward if we weren't friends." He said darkly.

I smirked, as he leaned down and planted his lips on mine.

It wasn't as heartfelt as the one in the storage room was, and it only lasted about 2 seconds, but it was still a kiss.

Nudge and Ella squealed as he backed up, apology written all over his face.

"It's fine" I mouthed at him, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"OMG! You two, would make, like the cutest couple EVER! You are SOOO adorable together. I mean seriously! EEP! We should totally set you guys up on a blind date and mrrrrphhhh." Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth… thankfully.

That's right about when Iggy's mom walked into the room.

"Alright guys lights out! Time for bed."She said turning the light off.

Nudge and Ella groaned, while I was practically praising the ground she walked on.

We all laid down, and Gazzy instantly started snoring.

"Good night Max!" Angel called from across the room.

"Night Ange…" I said back.

As the room went silent, I couldn't help but think of the two kisses from Fang today, how, every time I was that close to him, I constantly felt like sparks were running up and down my body.

Hmm maybe, I had more feelings for him then just a friend.

**Wow, that chapter had way more FAX in it than I had originally planned… Hope you liked it! **

**Once again… thank you sooo much for all of the AWESOME reviews! R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! Thank you soo much for reviewing! Like I keep saying, they make me happier and happier every time. Ok, that said, on with chapter 7!**

Max POV

That next Monday, I walked with Fang to school.

Angel decided to go with Gazzy, so we were alone.

"So…" Fang started.

"So…" I repeated.

Fang smirked. "It's cool that you're in the band now… you have a really good voice you know."

I smiled. "Yeah, it's cool to finally have some real friends. Hopefully, we will stay here longer than a couple of months."

"What is it with your parents?" Fang asked. "Why are they never home, and why are you always moving?"

"It's sort of a complicated situation. My Dad is a scientist, and he is always moving around to try to do more research. At least that's what he says. Angel and I think that he just doesn't like to stay in one place for long."

Fang nodded.

"My mom is a veterinarian and she hates moving around with my dad, but puts up with it for the sake of the family."

Fang frowned. "Then why are they never home? Your dad I can see, but your mom?"

I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Sometimes I think my mom is cheating with other men, but, I don't want to blame her for something she didn't do."

Fang looked at me sympathetically. "So your more like a mom to Angel than your mom is."

I nodded. "Actually, Angel is my adopted sister; her background is kinda messed up."

Outside I was trying to stay calm and collected, but it was difficult because my conscience was screaming, "KINDA! THAT IS THE UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE CENTURY! TELL HIMTHE TRUTH!"

"Do you know anything about her old family? Does she still keep in touch with them?"

I snorted.

Fang looked at me questioningly. "Did I say something funny? Or did I rhyme again?"

I smirked, and then quickly turned serious again. "Actually, her mom and brother, I think his name was Ari, were murdered by her um… dad. Then he escaped from prison, and came after Angel."

Fang's mouth dropped open and he grabbed my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? So that is why you ran out that morning."

I nodded. "When I got home, I found Angel, and she told me that Scott had been recaptured. I felt like the universe had been lifted off my shoulders, So I wasn't afraid to join the band. I guess in some cases, it is good that we move around so much, because the more we move around, the more unlikely it is for Scott to find us… do you know what I mean?"

Fang nodded. We were coming up on the school now, and we stopped in front of the doors. Kids were piling in; they had repainted the doors an ugly maroon color, and trimmed the grass.

"Are we still playing the boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" I asked suddenly.

Fang shrugged. "Lissa probably told everybody, so…"

I nodded and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his, and slowly we walked into the school.

I got a lot of jealous looks from the girls, while Fang got a whole bunch of them from the guys.

I tried to pay no attention to the constant electricity flow coming off of the hand Fang was holding.

We made a quick stop by my locker and while I was packing up my stuff, Iggy walked by and offered to take me to class.

Fang nodded.

I shrugged, it was better for Fang not to be tardy to at least one of his classes.

Iggy and I quickly made our way to the history room.

When we made it there, we took our usual spots towards the back of the room just before our teacher, Mrs. Whitman walked in.

She started scribbling a bunch of meaningless stuff onto the board.

I sat there completely bored until I felt something hit me in the back of the head.

I turned and found a small wad of paper on the ground.

I gingerly picked it up, and read what it said.

"Are you and that fang kid really dating? Or are you free?"

I rolled my eyes… stupid boys.

I took out a pencil and wrote back: Of course we are really dating you jerk! Now back off before I rip out our spine and beat you with it!

I crumpled it back up, and threw it in the general direction that it came from.

Iggy gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged and zoned out again.

PAGE BREAK

The rest of the day droned on the same as always, completely boring and uneventful.

As we walked out onto the grass that lined the entire high school area, Fang ran and caught up to me.

"Hey, do you wanna come over to my place for a little while?" He said quietly.

I shook my head. "My parents should be coming home tonight, and I need to get the house ready... and make dinner."

Fang nodded. "Do you need some help?"

I shook my head again. "I've got Angel… I think that we will be fine."

We were just walking up to the junior high area, when Angel came running up to me.

"Hey Max, Lauren wants to know if I can come over to her house and see her dog, she just had puppies! Do you think that would be ok?"

I started to say no, but she gave me the bambi eyes.

Crap.

"Fine Angel, but I don't want to receive a call asking if you can take one home… do you understand?"

Angel nodded, and ran over to a small girl with red hair.

"So much for that idea." Fang said.

I shot him a glare and grabbed his hand.

"Looks like your coming with me." I said.

Fang smirked, and started walking towards my house.

PAGE BREAK

Fang POV

When we made it back to Max's house, we cleaned everything.

And when I say everything, I mean it literately.

Max even cleaned out the underneath of Angel's bed.

She asked me to cook dinner because, she says, she is a sucks at cooking.

So after we had the house sparkling clean, and a lasagna dinner on the table, we sat down to wait for her parents.

About five minutes later, they came crashing through the door.

"Max! Help me carry this!" Was the first thing I heard.

No hellos or an "Oh my gosh it is so clean thanks Max!" All I heard was a call for help.

"Max help your mother." A guy's voice said.

Max slowly stood up and ran to the door.

About two seconds later she came back with about three huge suitcases in her arms.

I ran over to help her.

A few seconds later, a tall man with sandy blond hair walked in completely empty-handed.

Then a skinny woman with long wavy brunette hair came in also empty-handed.

I frowned in disgust.

"Honey just go set those in our room, and make yourself scarce so that your father and I can talk.

Max rolled her eyes, and started tromping up the stairs.

I followed her, and helped her lift the heavy designer suitcases onto the bed.

Then we walked over to her room.

Max sat down on her bed, and refused to meet my eyes.

"Now you know why I didn't want you to come." She said quietly.

I shook my head. "It's alright… don't worry about it."

She shook her head.

Then my stomach growled. Way to ruin a moment Fang.

Max looked up at me and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Fang; you will have food in a second." She said in between snorts.

Then she stood up and began counting the floor boards in her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked feeling like I was missing something important.

"Finding my secret stash… I restocked it yesterday; I have to keep some food up here considering my parents do this every time."

She reached a particular board, and grabbed at the corner. It came up effortlessly.

Inside were bunches of chocolate chip cookies, candy, and even a few bottles water and soda.

"Impressive." I said and she smirked.

Max POV

We ate the food for a little while, me having about ten cookies and a bottle of Coke.

Fang ate three cookies, some candy, and drank a bottle Fanta.

Then my parents called me down.

Fang and I ran downstairs, and stopped at the table.

"Where's Angel?" My mom asked.

"She went to her friend's house." I answered bluntly.

"Who is this?" My dad asked.

"His name is Fang, and he is a friend of mine." I said.

Fang didn't say anything.

"Max, you know that I do not like it when you bring friends to our house, especially when we are home!" My mom said menacingly.

"Mom, I needed help getting the house ready, and Angel wasn't here!" I shouted back in the same tone.

She put her head down and gripped the edge of the table.

"Your father and I will be leaving again for a month tomorrow, this house had better be spotless when I get back… do you hear me?" She said in a deadly voice.

I nodded, and she stomped up the stairs.

I looked at my dad.

"Do you really have to go again?"

Jeb nodded, making his sandy hair bounce up and down.

"I'm sorry honey, but my work needs me, and your mother… well… she is going somewhere with a friend of hers." He said the ending with a sharp tone.

I nodded, and he to went up the stairs.

I turned to Fang, and he glanced down at me.

"I'm sorry…" I started, but he wrapped his arms around me. My whole entire body erupted in electricity.

"It's not your fault." Fang said so quietly I wasn't even sure that I myself had even heard it.

Then he let go of me, and left my house, leaving me alone in the darkness.

**Ok, so I redid this chapter like 4 times, because I was not completely satisfied with it, and I was trying to make it as good as possible. Although, I'm still not very satisfied, I had to update for you guys so… sorry if you thought it was suckish…Oh, and the Ari in this chapter, is NOT the one you think it is, so don't freak out. Hope you enjoyed! R&R?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo hoo yay for reviews! You guys rock! Free virtual cookies for all of you who reviewed! Thanks so much! And yes, I agree with some of you that having Angel and Gazzy like each other and all, but I wanted to add my own twist and stuff so… I hope you guys understand. And also, I am looking for a beta, so if there is anyone out there who would like to beta my story, review, or PM me. So here is Chapter eight. **

Fang POV

When I walked out of Max's house I was fuming.

I could not believe that her own parents would treat her like that.

And she didn't even do a thing about it.

I swear, the next person that came up to me, I would murder them… depending on who they were of course.

And what should my wandering eyes could appear the moment I turn to the light?

See if you can guess.

If you guessed a happy unicorn asking if I wanted to go off into happy pony land you lose. But if you guessed Lissa then you win! You win a fantastic prize complete with absolutely nothing!

So yeah, Lissa appeared right in front of me.

Even in long sleeved clothes she looked like a total slut.

She was wearing a pink sweat suit, with sequins across her chest, legs, and arms. The zipper was rolled half way down, so you could see her black, skin tight, v-neck shirt that cut incredibly low.

If she thought she looked cute, she needed to go get her eyes tested.

"Hi Fangy! You, me here at the same time, kinda a coincidence right?" She screeched, the same way she began all of her conversations.

I rolled my eyes, and said nothing.

"You know, I went to your house, and asked if you were home, but they said that you were at that creep Max's house. Is that true? Or did you lie to them like the bad boy I know you are." She said.

I tried to suppress m y anger, the best I could, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

I growled in the back of my throat, and shot her my best glare.

Even in the bad light, you could see her squirming under my gaze.

"She's a slut. Why do you hang out with her anyway? When you could be hanging out with me?" She whined.

"Don't talk about Max that way…" I warned.

"Why Fangy, you know she is, I mean look at her…"

I snapped my wrist out and connected it with her nose. I heard a satisfying crunch, and Lissa crumpled to the ground.

"Because maybe, just to throw something out there, you're the slut. Did you ever think of that?" Said a voice behind me.

I whirled to find a very angry Max.

"And maybe, I'm just throwing things out here, Fang doesn't like you, I mean who does? You're just a stupid, freaking lowlife slut." She said.

Lissa slowly, stood up, and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

.

She sniffled, and winced at the pain in her nose.

To tell you the truth, I didn't hit her with enough force to literately _break _her nose, it was probably just a minor crack…

Carefully, she stood up off the ground, and looked at us with tear filled eyes.

Crimson blood was running down her face, mixing with her fiery mane of hair.

Just when you thought someone couldn't get any uglier.

Then she turned, and stomped off into the night.

"Well, I was coming to say I was sorry but, I definitely did not expect that." Max said slowly breaking the silence.

I was still so mad, I was almost positive that Max could see the anger reverberating off of me.

"Sorry for what?" I said slowly, trying to mask my words with a shield of no emotion.

"Putting you through that, my parents… I'm sorry; they can be such jerks sometimes. I don't know how you ended up getting involved with my crappy life."

She sounded almost sad, guilty, but trying to not sound like she was.

"Its fine Max, don't worry about it…" I comforted.

Max POV

Why oh why, did I bring Fang into this?

First I tell him about Angel's dad being a flipping murderer, and then in the same day, I introduce him to my complete jerks I call parents.

He was never going to talk to me again.

"Its fine Max, don't worry about it…" He said trying to comfort me. "Everyone's life is messed up in one way or another."

No, my life was a complete train wreck. My parents were border lining the abusive side, my little sister's dad was a murderer, my parents were leaving yet again for who knows how long… And…Uhg My life totally sucks! Fang couldn't possibly understand what it was like. With his perfect little family, and wonderful parents.

I nodded. But inside, I was screaming, trying to hold back my anger. I didn't want to yell at him, hurting him was the last thing I wanted to do.

In fact, I never wanted to hurt him… ever.

"Max, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked suddenly.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "You really want to go back there?" I whispered… it was the only thing I could do to keep the anger out of my voice.

He smirked, "If it will make you feel better." He whispered back.

I smiled up at him hopefully.

Now, I know what you are thinking, _Max being all emotional, and open… yeah right!_ But right now, I needed this. I couldn't become an empty shell of nothingness.

He gently reached down, and tenderly grabbed my hand.

Slowly, we began to walk back to my house, enjoying the calming silence.

But all to soon, the house was looming in front of us, like something out of someone's nightmares.

The moon cast a ghostly light on the house, and the vines out in the front looked like small tendrils of smoke escaping out from under the door. I had never truly looked at my house like this before…strange…

"Here we are." Fang said.

PAGE BREAK

"Max, speak to me… is everything ok?" He asked. I mean seriously, was he begging me to crack and scream at him?

"Yes, everything is fine!" I said for the thirtieth time.

We were sitting up in my room, and I was trying to have a nice evening.

Emphasis on trying.

Apparently, Fang had called his mom, and was officially staying the night at my house. He said that I needed some comforting, which was dead on right. He was beginning to be able to read me like a book, and the other way around.

He shook his head. "Look, I know something is wrong, but if you don't want to talk about it… I understand." He said. Daring me one last time to open up.

Like I said, he could read me like a book.

I wanted to tell him, I desperately did, but I didn't want to hurt him.

I nodded. "Yeah, we should probably go to bed." I said, just wanting to end the conversation.

He looked pretty disappointed, but nodded, and lifted up the covers.

I got under, and lay down, turning my face away from his.

He sighed, and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I snuggled down next to him, shivering, as electricity shot up my spine, and went from my head all the way down to my toes. .

I lay there hours, after Fang's breathing slowed, just thinking.

Right before I drifted off to sleep, I remember one thought. I knew deep down inside that it was true.

I Maximum Ride was falling in love with Fang.

**AN: Sorry! I know it was short! Yeah, I know all you fans out there are all thinking "Why in the world did Fang just attack Lissa? Isn't it supposed to be Max who beats her up?" Yeah, to tell you the truth I don't know why either… I just go where my brain leads me. Does that even make sense? I guess, like I said before, I want to make this story different, I sort of unique… so yeah that would be why… Also, Why Max is fighting with herself inside, will turn up later in the story… It wasn't a mistake. hahaha… so I hoped you liked it! R&R?Nothing would make me happier… **

**Fly on!**

**Oh! And special sneak peek to the first person who can guess what the matter with Max is.**

**So yeah… Blackice1234 signing off…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok… well no one guessed the reason that Max was so upset, but you can still try to guess, and you will be able to for the next couple of chapters. If you guess it, I will give you a sneak peek on what is going to happen. Thanks to my fellow reviewers as always. Ok, on with the story!**

**I want to right a special note for one of my fellow reviewers… nm-Maximumride4eva so if you're not him/her (although I think you're a girl) , you don't need to read this…:**

**Hello, I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for reviewing my story so much, even after, the chapters were old, I really appreciate it. You were my 50****th**** review by the way****. I hope you stick around, and keep reviewing and reading my story. If you ever make a story of your own, I would love to read it. **

Max POV

When I woke up the next morning, Fang and I were in sort of, what one would call a compromised position.

Yeah, one could call it that.

I was lying on Fang's chest, and my hands were tangled in his to long silky black hair. His hands were wrapped around my waist, one lingered on the seam of my shirt, while the other was resting on my bare back. My right leg was wrapped around his waist, and my left leg was resting parallel to his.

Don't freak out, we had ALL of our clothes on, don't worry.

Realizing this, I began to detangle myself from him, and in the process managed to wake Fang.

"Wha? Holy crap!" He said realizing our current position.

Yeah, so far I had only been able to detangle my hands from his hair.

He looked at me, confusion clear on his face, and I shrugged, telling him that I had no idea what happened either.

We quickly detangled ourselves from each other, and got off the bed as fast as possible, both of us laughing nervously.

"Sorry…" Fang and I said at the same exact time.

"It's fine…" We said simultaneously.

Early morning light filtered cleanly through my bedroom window, casting a cheery light around my room. Birds were chirping outside, and I light breeze blew, lightly ruffling the leaves. Butterflies and bees flew around our garden, pollinating the flowers.

Sheesh what kind of happy go lucky fairy land was this?

"Are you ok?" Fang asked randomly.

I nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well your sort of staring off into space." He pointed out.

Oops… "Oh, sorry about that." I said trying to shrug it off, and forget about the moment we just experienced about 14 and a half seconds ago.

I yanked my phone out of my backpack, and checked my messages.

I swore under my breath.

I had forgotten about Angel… Crap.

"What's the matter?" Fang asked.

"Hmm… It's small, has blond hair, and her name starts with an A, and ends with an ngle."

Realization flooded Fang's impassive face, and then he bolted for the door.

I followed him, sprinting all the way down the stairs, and making a hairpin turn into the garage.

My parents had taken the car so that left my dad's motorcycle.

"Can you drive one?" I asked gesturing to the navy blue motorcycle.

Fang shrugged. "I've driven one once before, but it was a couple months ago…"

I nodded and grabbed the helmets. "Good enough for me…"

PAGE BREAK

The motorcycle ride wasn't too bad. But that basically meant that no one died in the process.

It was nice driving through the streets at top speed, just me and Fang. Andafter my certain revelaion that I expeirienced last night, holding Fang's waist was sending constant shocks and shivers down my spine.

Fang could drive the motorcycle, but he was seriously out of practice for the first mile or so.

When we made it to the house, or more appropriately apartment, we parked and started walking.

I wasn't exactly 100% sure how Fang knew where Angel's friend… Lauren was it?...lived, until I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Came a nasally voice, that I NEVER wanted to hear.

"Fangy? What the hell are you doing here? Do you expect me to forgive you after what you did to me?"

Fang just stood there expressionless.

The secretary, whom I had seen on my first day, came to the door a couple seconds later.

"Oh, you must be Max; your sister has been very worried about you. LAUREN! BRING YOU LITTLE FRIEND DOWN HERE, HER SISTER IS HERE!"

I heard footsteps stomping down the stairs, and then Angel's worried face appeared.

"Max! Your ok! Lissa said that you were hurt! Oh, I was so worried about you!... Oh, hi Fang." Angel came barreling down the stairs, and rammed into me.

I turned to Lissa, "What did you tell her?"I hissed.

She smiled smugly at me, my anger was bubbling up, and was about to blow up on the surface.

"Do you know, what goes on in my family? Do you understand what it's like to live in my Gosh Forsaken Family? Do you? Cuz I don't think you understand." I snapped.

She smiled at me smugly, causing me to officially snap.

I threw my fist out, and connected it with her nose. I heard a sickening snap, and blood began to gush out of it. "Next time, it will be your neck." I hissed grabbing Angel, and Fang's hands and storming out.

Fang and Angel walked along side me, back to the motorcycle. Fang got in the driver's seat, and me behind him. Carefully, we sort of sandwiched Angel between us, and revved the engine.

Without a second thought, Fang, Angel and I sped down the street.

_Line! it's a Line! I'm naming it George. _

"Angel what happened?" I questioned, Fang looking woried.

"I tried to call you, and when you didn't answer, I was really worried. I asked Lauren's mom if I could go home, but Lissa butted in... She told me that she had seen a news cast about a girl her age named Max who was murdered by a young man. I knew it was stupid, and that it probaby wasn't true b-but..." She paused as tears bagan to flow down her beautiful face. "But what Ange?" I whispered, trying to soothe her, but get as much info as possible.

"W-well you know we've been through, and I'm sure Fang does too... I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot... I should have just shook it off."

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her. "Shhhh Angel, I understand, I would have done the same exact thing... I'm sure that you didn't sleep last night, am I correct?" She nodded.

"Go on up to your room then, get some sleep... everyone is ok now..."

Angel nodded and began climing the stairs to her room.

The second she disappeaed, I blew my top.

"That freaking, lowlife, barf sucking, son of a BI..."

"Max, calm down." Fang said quietly.

"Calm down! How do you expect me to do that? That freaking bitch just... uggggg!"

"Max! Stop it! Calm down. please, for me, and Angel... please." Fang begged.

I began to simmer down. (**Lame scentence I know...**)

"I'm sorry..." I began more quietly. "I'm just so worried."

Fang's expretion sofened.

Fang POV

I just felt so bad for her. Her life was such a mixed up confuseing thing, and she needed some one to confort her... to love her.

Yep, I admit it... I Fang just fell in love with Maximum Ride.

How could I have not noticed this before?

She's been my best friend, for months now, and I never had looked at her this way.

Her beautiful sun-streaked dirty blond hair, and the way her eyes lit up with some strange fire everytime she was angry. The light spray of freckles across her nose, and her pale pink lips, which were beautiful, no matter what they were doing.

Max was amazing.

Heck, Max was beautiful.

"Don't worry Max, everything is going to be ok." I said in a dead quiet voice.

She frowned, meaning she wasn't sure that she had even heard it.

"How do you know." She whispered back.

I shook my head.

"Because Max, I'm going to protect you."

She looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. I brought my hand carefully to her chin, and crashed my lips down on top of hers.

**A/N: Wow, what is going to happen next. Sorry it was so short, but I incorperated tons of Fax for you guys... I hoped you liked it!**

**Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, sorry I couldn't update... my parents took us on a suprise vacation for 5 days! But once again Thank you, THANK YOU for all the awesome reviews!**

**Love you all, but not in the creepy way...**

**Oh, and no one gussed Max's issue! I know I said a couple of days but it just worked to perfact in this chapter... so yeah... **

**Anywho... on with chapter 10!**

Max POV

"Don't worry Max everything is going to be ok." Fang said so quietly, I wasn't even sure that I had heard it.

I frowned, and looked up into his amazing obsidian eyes.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"Because Max, I'm going to protect you." He said quietly, literately saturated with love.

Then his warm hand, tenderly cupped my chin, and his lips came crashing down on top mine.

My head bagan to spin, and my heart began to race about 1 million miles an hour.

My first thought was to break away from him, and run... wouldn't this ruin our friendship?

But then I changed my mind.

I got lost in the pure bliss of having his lips on mine, and syncronizing my body with his.

There wasn't even the smallest centimeter between us.

Yet still, we tilted out heads, trying to get closer, if it was even possible.

The kiss was small and gental...

But I wanted more.

Quickly, my hands shot to his silky black hair, and I pressed myself against him.

I moved my lips with his, tangleing my hands in his hair.

His tongue caressed my bottom lip, begging for an entrance.

I granted it, and our tongues began dancing, us moving together, in perfect sync.

We just sat there, hungrily kissing each other, laying on the couch.

I broke off for air, and the moment I did, he began to move down the side of my face, down to my neck, leaving a fiery trail of kisses behind him.

When he got to my collar bone, he gently nipped at it, and I let out a low embarissing groan.

Fang broke away chuckling silently to himself.

I blushed tomato red.

Fang noticed, and smirked.

"Love you." Fang whispered in a dead quiet voice.

Should I answer him? Did I love him back? I mean I thought I did but...

"Max?" Came a small voice from the stairwell.

"Can you make dinner? I'm hungry."

I quickly shifted my gaze to the clock.

We had gotten home at about 4:00, and... holy crap.

Fang and I had been making out for 2 hours.

Fang quickly jumped off of me, and pulled his shirt back on. I immidiately felt cold, and alone.

I jumped off the sofa, and ran to the kitchen

"Sure thing Ange!" I shoutd back up the stairs.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal, and a gallon of milk, mixed them together, and sat it down on the table.

"DONE!" I shouted up the stairs.

Angel came tromping down the stirs, her beatuful blond hair all askew.

I smiled, and she sat down, shoving the cereal down her throat at light speed.

She got it from me, we both eat large amounts, and fast two.

"Very good." She said. "Very gormet-ish, and rare" She said.

I burst out laughing. Angel and I often joked about my cooking. She knew and I knew that I was not a good cook... at all. Never ask me to cook... you will end up dead on the floor, not even kidding.

The only thing I can sucessfully "cook" is cereal... yeah, you get the point.

I was about to make my own when my phone rang.

I ran over to it, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, it's Sam.." Said a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Sam? One minute." I asked, then covered the reciever. "Fang, watch Angel for me! I have to take this!" I shouted.

He smiled then nodded.

I walked up to him, and gave him a quick hug.

"You know you never said you love me back." Fang said slowly.

I smirked. "Fine, I love you too." I said. And I meant it.

"Do you mean that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I stood up on my tip toes, and planted a small peack on his lips.

"Sam, you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said darkly. "Who's Fang?" He said the name with complete disgust.

I sighed... Crap. "My boyfriend, what's it to you?"

"So your cheating on me?"

Wait what? "What the hell are you talking about? I broke up with you Sam, can you get it through your thick head? I don't Love you anymore! I've moved on."

"So have you told him I'm moving out there in two weeks?" (**ding ding ding! Reason for Max's distress!**)

"No, What, do you expect you to move out here, and for me to love you all over again?"

"Well, yeah, I thought you still might love me."

"Screw you Sam." I hissed then hung up the phone.

I walked slowly back into the kitchen.

Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry.

Fang looked very concerned.

"Is everything ok Max?"

I shook my head. "Sam is coming in 2 weeks, I don't know what I going to do."

"Who's Sam?" Fang asked slowly, as if I was a vase about to shatter.

"He is her Ex-Boyfriend... she had to break up with him when we oved here." Angel said matter-of-factly.

Fang looked confused. "Listen, when I told him I loved you, and not him, he got mad... he's coming in two weeks, and I'm worried about what he might do to you."

Fang nodded. "Waait, you two love each other? Yay! Looks like I win the bet!"

I frowned."What bet?"

She had a smie on her face.

Uh oh... she was going into Nudge mode.

"Well, Nudge and I made a bet, that you two would either end up with each other, in two weeks or two days... I said two days, and we betted two days ago... yay! Speaking of Nudge, can I call her? I want to brag in her face about winning, I mean who doesn't want to brag? It's so much fun and-"

"ANGEL!" She snapped her head over, and looked at Fang and I.

"Yes?"

"Yes you can call Nudge, and I don't want to brag... answer all of your questions?"

Angel"s Face lit up, and she bolted towards her room.

"You gonna be ok?" Fang asked quietly.

I nodded, "You had better get home, your mom will be worrying."

He smiled, and my world lit up.

"You sure you are going to be fine?"

I nodded, and he gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school, don't worry about Sam, everything is going to be fine."

I nodded, and he left the room.

Sam POV

I couldn't belive it.

I bust my butt, to get my mom to move out here, and what does she do? Ends up with another guy.

Named Fang no less.

What kind of idiot is named Fang?

Well I was still moving out there, and when I got there, I was going to kill Fang, and maybe Max too.

**Ooooo Cliffy! Mwahahahaha sorry. **

**Well I hoped you liked it... Max and Fang are finally together, and Sam is on the way...**

**Read and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

***Walks slowly to computer, and ducks under desk to avoid flying objects* Sorry For not updateing! School stated, and my homework is wayy out of control. Forgive me!**

**Yay over 70 reviews! OMG! I was soo excite when I saw that! Thank you rockin' reviewer, alerters, and favorite-ers...! You rock!**

**Here we go! Chapter 11**

Max POV

Wow, it could not have been a week and six days ALREADY.

Sam was coming tomorrow, and I didn't know what I was going to do.

Sam probably already had 12 ways to kil Fang and I, and another 50 spots to hide the peices.

Crap, I am such an idiot.

Why did Sam have to ruin EVERYTHING!

Finally, I find someone that I'm completely in love with, and Sam just goes and uins it.

Can't I be happy for more than two weeks? Aparantly not.

I shlep myself though th newly painted double doors of the school, and immediately slam into Fang's rock hard chest.

"Is everything ok?" He says.

I look up into his beautiful obsidian eyes.

"Sam's coming tomorrw..." I admit

His look hardens, and his jaw begins to twitch.

"Anyone who makes you this nervous, must have some serious issues." He hisses.

I shake my head. "Its just you that I'm worried abot. Sam is unforgiving, Fang, you don't know him the way I do."

I shiver remembering Mark,My best friend back in Virginia's, limp body after he simply tried to give me a friendly hug.

I didn't want Fang to end up like that.

"Max ytou seriously think that this jerk can take me down?" He scoffs, "yeah right."

I shake my head. "Ok..."

His look softens, and he ives the slightest form of a smile.

"Look, don't worry about me, I'm not leaving your side, I'll live at your house for all I care."

I laugh, "Come on Fang, you aready do."He laughs and grabs my hand, leading me out the door.

"Fang what are you doing?" I ask.

"What do you say we ditch today?" He says.

I laugh. "Sure why not? We spend enough time rotting in that prison as it is."

I lace my fingures through his, and we walk off down the street.

PAGE BREAK_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I shoot out of my bed, and run to my dresser.

I couldn't sleep anymore.

I check the clock... 3 A.M

I needed to get to Fang's, he would understand me wking him up in the middle of the night... right?

I throw on a simple outfit, my denim jeans, and a purple t-shirt that has two wings on the back.

I slap my hair into a loose ponytail, and open my door in one quick silent motion.

I tip toe down stairs, and scribble a quick note to Angel about where I am and how she'd better get to school on time.

Then I grab a banana, and rush towards the door.

I'm about to grab the handle, when the door opens, and I only have a split second to think before my mind kicks into gear, and I notice Fang standing on the porch.

"Holy Crap fang yo scared me."

He smirks. "Well I figured you'd be up, so I figured I'd stop by to wish you a good very early morning."

I smile, and walk over to the couch.

I grab the remote and flip the T.V on with the volume low.

But Fang sits down next to me and flips it off.

"You know, I figured that I haven't been alone with you for a while." He says in a low addicting voice.

Before I know it, I'm glued to him, and not a micrometer is between us.

We lay on the couch, hungrily kissing each other, literately attacking each other's lips. My mind is completely blank, I'm high off of Fang's smell, and taste.

My hands are hopelessly tangled in his hair, and all I can think is _Fang_, and how so intensely good it feels to just lay here and kiss him.

I hear tiny footsteps come down the stairs, and I snap my head up to look at the clock.

It's only 4 A.M Angel shouldn't be up right now.

A little blond head appears on the stairs.

"Look guys, I'm glad you two love each other and all, but could you keep it down? The _sounds_ you two are making are keeping me up.

I look at Fang, and blush crimson.

"Sorry Ange. go back to bed." I say. Her head dissapears, and I hear her footfalls asending the stairwell.

"Haha oops..." I say nervously.

"Oops is one word for it." He says lightly pecking me on the lips again.

PAGE BREAK _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Fang POV

We sat there silently until six , just enjoying each other's company.

Gosh Max was so amazing.

Just the way her lips felt on mine, and how she tasted ike warm melting chocolate wow,... just wow.

Well, there go my manly points for the day.

Within fifteen miutes, Angel came stomping down the stairs, in a pair of purple jeans, and a blue shirt.

"Goodmorning guys!" She says in a wayy to happy tone.

"Mornin' Ange." Max says.

Angel quickly pulls out a bowl of cereal.

Angel's gaze turns to me, and I look at Max.

Her look clearly says that you either say good morning back, or get a 40 hour lecture.

"Morning Ange." I say.

She smiles sweetly, and starts eating her cereal.

"You ready to go Fang?" max says offering me her hand.

I nod, ignoring the fact that it's only like six thirty, and walk towards the door.

Max beats me to it, and opens it quickly, but then she jumps backwards.

I only have to glance to know who it is.

Sam, the boy I've been waiting to meet for almost four weeks is standing there, and he doesn't look happy to see me.

Oh shit...

**Wow, major clify, don't you just loove them? I kno that I definetely don't.**

**I will try to update ASAP, but with school and everything, I make no promises... sorry.**

**Hope you liked! Although, this was generally just a major filler, just so that I could get Sam here, so I could get the story moving...**

**there was some major FAX though... Well...**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody out there! Love you guys, (Sooo not in the creepy way...) You guys rock as usual!**

**So now I give you the A-MAZ-ING chapter 12!**

Max POV

I opened the door to go to school, and standing there in the doorway was none other than Sam.

My freaking creep of an Ex-boyfriend.

He looked happy to see me until he laid eyes on Fang, and then all the happyness in his tortise shell eyes turned to pure outright hate.

He quickly shifed his gaze to me and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Max!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, not even registering the fact that he had said hello, grabbed Fang's hand, and walked out the door.

How can it be, that the moment my life turns perfact, one simple little thing has to ruin it everytime?

Beats me.

The second we we couldn't see my house anymore, Fang began talking.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, although I was unsure. Sam used to be my everything, my whole world, but now he wasn't even a molecule of dirt in the bucket compared to what Fang was.

I loved Fang with everything I had, and just knowing he loved me back gave me shivers.

I couldn't help thinking that that used to be Sam, now Sam just gave me the willies.

Fang studied me for a second, almost saying something, but thought twice, and decided against it.

That was when I heard a yell.

"Max! Get you ass over here, I bust my butt to come see you, and then you frickin blow me off! Not ok! You get over here, or I will personally murder you in your sleep!

Fang stiffened beside me.

I know it's lame, but considering my past, and possibly even the present, the word murder freaks me out.

But Sam didn't know that.

However, I didn't think about that when I was blowing my top.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I JUST THINK YOUR A LOW DOWN GOOD FOR NOTHING CREEP WHO I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT! AND DID YOU EVEN ASK ME IF I WANTED YOU TO MOVE YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE? NO! ALL I GET IS 'OH GUESS WHAT MAX, I'M GOING TO TOTALLY RUIN YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE YOU, AND TO TELL YOU THE TURTH I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU THINK.' JUST SCREW YOU SAM! SCREW YOU!"

I screamed until I almost passed out on the floor.

Sam's face was beat red, and you could almost see the smoke coming out of his way to big ears.

I grabbed Fang's hand and bolted down the street leaving Sam with a very friendly dust cloud, and some concrete.

I ran, and I didnt look back.

PAGE BREAK

When I made it into the crowded halway, I felt like I was going to faint, Fang satyed close to my side, and didn't let go of my hand even when we were at my first class.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ditch and come in with you?" He asked.

I nodded, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked casually into my classroom.

I found my spot next to Iggy, and sat down.

"Dude, you ok? You look like your about to blow your top off..." Iggy said scooching away sowly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Ig, just my Ex is in town, and now that I'm with Fang, he isn't to happy."

Iggy laughed..."Wow, that must be causing some major problems... how long's he been here?" He asked.

"About an hour, and I'm already about ready to slice his throat out."

Iggy was silent for a moment before hissing a silent. "Shoooot."

I looked up to see Sam staning there, with a very angry look on his face.

"So son, what's your name?" Our teacher, Mr. bickerman asked.

"Sam, Sam parker." He hissed pointing his glare towards me.

"Ah, ok you can go sit next to Jeron back there, unfortunately thats the only spot we have open."

Sam smirked, "Fine with me." And walked to the back of the room.

As he walked passed my desk, he stopped and hissed sometin at me that scared me more than anything has in a while.

"I'll get you Maximum Ride, and when I do, you can say goodbye to this life, and you emo boyfriend..."

He left it hanging htere, and walked to the back of the room.

Iggy frowned. "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "Don't ask..."

PAGE BREAK  
The day droned on just like any other.

At lunch I dicovered from Iggy that we had a gig on Friday, and I would be singing a solo, and a duet with Fang... I was really excited.

As excited as a girl can be with her creepy stalker/murder ex boyfriend on the loose.

Yeah I know, the world is just a hapy place these days isn't it.

Note the freaking sarcasm.

As I walked into the girs locker room to change into my gym clothes, I was hit with the worst head ache I've had in years.

My head felt as if someone had just sliced my head in half with a giant knife.

I fell on the floor moaning, clutching my head in agony.

I tried to satnd p, but the pain only doubled, so I fell back on the floor.

I sat there for what seemed like hours before the pain finally melted into an annoying throb.

I stood up, quickly changed into a tank top and shorts, and ran out to the gym.

When I got there, they were just finishing they're stretches.

I ran up to Fang.

He gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged it off.

I was fine, everything was ok.

Yeah right.

_"I'll get you Maximum Ride, and when I do, you can say goodbye to this life, and your emo boyfriend."_

**Holy CRAP, I cannot express how sorry I am.**

**This chapter was totally short and fillerish! Another one! Goodness... I need to do better **

**I have been finding it uber difficult to break into my writing "zone" these days... I don't know why, but I'm just losing the feeling, and I don't kow where to go with this story... I WILL keep updateing though, so don't freak out, I'm not planning on giving up now, or Anytime soon!**

**I might not updte for a while, i'm just warning you guys, because I'm going to try and get back in the "mood" for this story. But that probably won't happen because yeah... i don't know...**

**I know it sounds like a cop-out, and I hate myself or saying this too. But I swear, I will update the first day I get my insperation back! **

**Mwahahahahahahahaha **

**Ok, spazz attack!**

**Oh, And I figured I should remind you, any type of review is totaly accepted.**

**Yes you can give me fire, but please don't be a jerk about it!**

**Ok, I'll update soon!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Max POV

"Worksheets 6 and 7 for homework tonight," Mrs. Howell announced right as the bell rung.

Sighing, I gathered my stuff, finally the week is over! Not that there was anything to look forward to. Fang and his whole family except Gazzy were on vacation. He wanted to stay, what a nice boyfriend I have, "What about Sam and have you even gone to the doctor about those headaches yet?" Oh, the headaches, yeah they've been coming and going since that first day Sam came.

"He hasn't done anything in a month, it'll be fine and I can survive headaches, they aren't so bad nowadays." Liar. "Just go Fang, I'll be fine." I argued and at that I got to revel in a long kiss goodbye but now I regret my hasty words.

Angel is on a school camping trip and the parents are on a business trip like always. Iggy is...who knows what Iggy is doing, probably fantasizing about Ella. Bleh... not that I have the right to say that since I fantasize about Fang all the time. There's just something about his long, messy and sexy black hair combined with his tan skin, and midnight eyes that makes me want to melt every time I see him. Being his dark mysterious but caring self doesn't help either and...there I go again. Sigh. I miss him already.

I was welcomed home with a big fat lump of silence that just made my day!

Can you tell I'm being sarcastic?

I deliberately stomped up the stairs just to fill the emptiness. Dropping my backpack on the floor of my room, I booted up my laptop. Waiting, I looked out the window. It was a nice afternoon, the sun was shining, the clouds were drifting, and a light breeze was teasing the leaves of the tree in our front yard. Teasing? When did I start using that word?

It was my kind of afternoon but I wasn't up to it. Angel would have been dragging me outside if she were here and if Fang were here we'd be making out and talking. And if I had a brain, I would stop thinking of what could've been.

Beep. Turning back to the laptop I signed into my yahoo account and low and behold what do I see? An email from he-who-must-not-be-named. The subject line was "I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO DELETE THIS MAX" Moron. Heck ya I was. Clicking the delete button I had a fleeting thought of curiosity. What did Sam email me about? Except I dismissed it, it's gone and in the past.

Later, after returning an email from Fang which said that they were having fun and sent their love and kisses, his especially, I was making myself a sandwich and listening to recordings of our band when the phone rang. I don't know why but I had a sudden feeling of trepidation. This stupidity and fearfulness caused me to stare at the phone until it stopped ringing. Damn Max, what the heck? The answering machine came on but no one said anything. Breathing a sigh of relief despite myself, I returned to my PB&J.

I was completely occupied and enjoying the comfortable silence when the phone rang _again. _WTH? I checked the caller I.D, but there was none, it just said private caller. I don't know about you, but when you're in high school, have a creeped out ex after you and you get a mysterious call from someone and you have no clue who it is...you don't pick it up. So I let it ring all the way through again, but this time the answering machine beeped on and I heard HIS voice.

I almost threw up my sandwich.

"Max, I know you're there and staring daggers at the phone and I know you didn't read the email," he was right and I could hear the smile in his voice, curse ex-boyfriends, "But hear me out, you'll want too. It's about your angel of a sister."

My jaw nearly hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I said over and over again. I heard him chuckle. Chuckle! I called him a few choice words-for your sake and purity I won't repeat- that were thoroughly satisfying.

"Now listen, and listen closely... because your little sister? Her life depends on your decision. It was almost too easy kidnapping her from that hell they call a camping trip." He laughed. "All I had to do was pretend to be her brother and take her home... I mean could you get any smarter? Nope, I don't believe you can... and your sister? Oh, she's fine... for now... you see I have a plan, and if you don't come to me in three days time, your sister... well let's just say that you will never see her again. Do you understand? I know you do. I'm not gonna tell you where I am, you're smart enough to figure it out for yourself. And if you can't? You can say goodbye to your sister." The line went dead.

I fell to my knees on the cold tile floor, my heart racing about a million miles an hour.

What was I going to do?

**And there you have it folks... aren't you so glad I blessed you with a cliffy?**

**bwahahahaha**

**Thanks WW you rock :) (take the big boat to fundy island why don't you? And dont get stranded this time)**

**I'm sorry its so short but I just couldn't resist the urge to end it in such a convenient spot... so yeah I hope you liked it! **

**Has anyone read Angel? I'll be happy to talk about it with you.**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gazzy's POV

Where is she? Where's Angel? "Guys, have you seen Angel?" I asked my friends Jake and Marlo.

"Aww, he's in love!" they teased.

"I'm serious, have you seen her anywhere?" I said forcefully. I hadn't seen her since last night at the campfire, she wasn't at breakfast and I couldn't find her anywhere. I have a bad feeling and their words aren't making me feel any better. Especially since they were partially true…

"Whoa, dude chillax." Marlo said with his hands up, "her brother told her friend Ellie that she's not feeling well so he took her home."

"Her brother? She doesn't have a brother! Why didn't you think? Why would her brother even be here!" I shouted at them. They looked guilty and scared.

Max. I need a phone. Max. I need to call Max and Fang. Rushing and stumbling through the crowd of people heading to lunch I caused a lot of dissatisfaction, "Watch it dude!"

"What the heck!"

"Gazzy, you made me drop my purse!" a girl shouted. Who brings purses on camping trips?

Before I knew it I ran right into my teacher, Will. "Whoa, calm down Gazzy, what's wrong?" He put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from plowing on. I swallowed to catch my breath and felt a little relieved that Will had stopped me. Among all my teachers, he's the only one I trust, isn't revolted by me, lets me call him by his first name and he's just plain awesome.

"It's Angel, Will. I can't find her anywhere and she wasn't at breakfast and Marlo said her brother said she wasn't feeling well so took her home and she doesn't have a brother and now I have to go call Max, and Fang will want to…" I said super fast but Will cut me off.

"Gazzy," He said sternly.

I swallowed again and looked at him warily, "Yeah?"

"Calm down, we'll find her. This is serious and I pray to God nothing bad has happened but first let me go tell the camp directors and call the police, you stay here and call whomever you need to." I swallowed another time when he said 'bad'. I would kill myself if anything happened. Angel has become almost everything to me over the past few months. She's told me about her father and how Max's parents treat her and she trusts me with her feelings. I've never known anyone this much before, or vice versa. She's my best friend even though I still burp and fart and make dumb wise cracks, she sees beyond.

Will took out his cell phone and handed it to me. I didn't hesitate in flipping it open and dialing Max's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello? Whoever this is I can't talk. My little sister's been kidnapped so please leave me alone." Max said in a distraught voice. Before she could hang up I spoke up, "Max, listen, it's Gazzy, whoever took Angel was here. He pretended to be Angel's brother and…"

"Gazzy! Where is she! Sam's threatening to..." I could hear her swallow, "if I don't go to him and…just tell me where she is!" Max half cried, half shouted.

I stood there, shocked. Max was never like this. She was the strongest and most kick-butt-no-nonsense high school girl I know and might ever know.

This was bad and Angel's right in the middle of it.

I walked over to a bench to sit down and calm my nerves away from the crowd of seventh graders but changed my mind and started to pace, thinking. Where the heck could Sam have taken her? "I have no idea where he could have taken her Max. I'm really worried! She was here last night and then Sam took off with her this morning. How could Ellie not know she doesn't have a brother?" I said angrily.

"Oh this is bad, this is very very bad. I need to call Fang." Max said frantically. "Hang on Gazz, don't worry." she tried saying reassuringly but the words just made me worry more.

Max's POV

After hanging up on Gazzy, who sounded as worried and frightened as I did, I clicked Fang's speed dial number on my phone, messed up twice-goes to show just how freaked out I am-then finally got the damned phone ringing.

While it did I went over what happened, how I could have let it happen and what I was going to do to fix it. To sum it up my Angel is trapped somewhere with an egotistical, controlling, psycho maniac who has absolutely no conscience and major relationship problems in the fact that he is threatening to kill the little sister of his ex who he refuses to believe is his ex. Did you guys get all that?

"Max?" I almost choked with relief at hearing his voice.

"Fang?" and surprised myself with the sound that came out of my mouth. It sounded like the voice of one of those damsels in distress and anyone who knows me knows, or at least should, that this is not normal. Way not normal.

"What's wrong Max? What happened?" I closed my eyes and tried to get myself together by taking deep breaths. It actually works.

"Fang?" I repeated. "It's Angel...he's got Angel and...and" I broke off, I can't say it. I can't do anything. It's like all my Max-ness just suddenly disappeared and what's left is a shell of girl and tears and it's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. I mentally slap myself.

I pause, my mind shutting down slowly, and the world begains to tilt around me. Dead silence on the other end, I know he knows, then, "Max?" Fang's concerned voice tinged with anger snapped me back and puts things in perspective. "Sam took her. He kidnapped her from the camp." I said. I heard the silence again, and my heart began pounding even harder in my chest.

"I'll be right over." He said finally.

Angel's POV

When you've been alone in a dark space for what could be days, it really snaps your whole life into perspective. I was nearly positive I was going to die (If I wasn't already dead yet), I didn't know what this Sam wanted from me, why would he kidnap me? I mean I knwo he's Max's ex but I hadn't done anything wrong, had I? Gosh, I hope not.

The cell I'm in is dank, musty, and cold. The air around me wet and making my hair fall limp. It smells like rotton food and death. I shiver. My pink blouse clings to my skinny body allowing no warmth whatsoever and I'm constantly shivering.

What's going to happen to me?

**And there's the chapter! Wonderful huh? I feel so bad for Angel.**

**I hope you guys liked it. I liked this chapter so tell me what you think of where the plot is going in a review or PM, they make me happy...**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks Zoe!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry I haven't been updating and to make it up to you, this chapter is extra long, more than 3,700 words-I'm so proud! So without further ado sit tight,-keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times-glue your eyes to the screen and read your virtual cookies! Oh and sorry if they're sorta OOC. **

**Max's POV**

Ok, so where would my crazy ex-boyfriend take Angel? Think, Max think. Ugh! He said I'd know but I can't think of anything! When the heck is Fang getting here?

Within the past hour I've paced and called Iggy, Ella, and Nudge but not the police because that's a sure ticket to getting a dead sister. They came over and we've been brainstorming about where Sam could've taken her.

Ding dong, that's the doorbell. I open the door and it's Gazzy, his teacher Will and a policeman. Oh God, what am I going to do? I'm freaking out! If Sam finds out the police are involved? I have to keep my bets on the fact that Sam wants me more than torturing me by killing Angel. Ok...ok...freaking out, deep breathing, Max, mental slap, Max.

"Max!" Gazzy shouted. Iggy and the others come to the door as well and the policeman starts talking and asking questions once I've invited them in. I feel detached from everyone and everything, the whole world seems to have become a thick hazy fog that I'm trying to navigate through. They're too busy worrying to notice that I've slipped out the back door and is now walking down my street, Angel and mine.

My only option to save Angel is to do what Sam says. I just need to figure out where Sam is...

Oh.

**Fang's POV**

After getting Max's call I told my parents what happened and jumped into a car, racing the speed limit to get to Max. It's a two hour drive and I plan on making it ninety minutes. I hope Max doesn't do something stupid. It would be just like her especially since she's in this state that even I have never seen. Her broken voice over the phone wasn't the same and it broke my heart.

I speed pass cars through my fury. My girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is threatening to kill her sister who I care about just as much. I slam my right hand on the wheel and curse. I want to scream. I want to beat Sam up and make sure he regrets being born. I curse even more and give a loud yell to get it all out. The calm, cool Fang is heating up and I don't think you want to know how much fire I can cook up.

**Angel's POV**

Pain. That's it... that's all I feel, that's all I can think. My head hurts, my ribs hurt, my legs hurt...nothing but pain, pain, and more pain. "Make it stop." I moan clutching my head desperately.

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect." a voice says. I force open my eyes, and using only the shadows of light from a small window I look around the room. A tall lanky body steps casually out of the shadows on my right. "What do you want _Sam_?" I half-moan, half-sneer, nearly screaming at the pain in my lungs.

"What do I want? Sam wants your sister, but that can wait, what I need is information." He said.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything." I said.

"Oh, Angel, you know much more than you think. I've always liked you, Angel. From the moment I met you when Max first brought me home, you were there and I knew you had the potential to be something great if only you could get past all _that_." he gestured to all of me. "So let me give you a deal. Tell me about Fang, and I'll make you the most respected girl in middle school."

Living almost on my own with only Max to take care of me for half of my life has taught me a few things, including how to use that sarcastic edge Max has. I look up to her, well, except for the whole drop-everything-and-fight part. I'm more peaceful but in this situation when I'm aching everywhere and all I want to do is lie down, sleep, and succumb to the pain, I don't really care much about world peace and those are the reasons why I said the next few words that earned me a hard slap in the face and a kick to the gut, "You know what Sam? The moment I _met you_, I knew you had the potential to be a turd-eating-asshole, too bad you beat me to the punch. And even if you offered me a celebrity status, I wouldn't tell you anything!" I spat.

Sam stormed out.

After saying those words a small part of me regretted them, the part that was physically feeling the pain, doubling over and sliding down a wet and moldy wall. The part of me that hasn't realized that I'm not innocent little Angel anymore, that I have been kidnapped and beaten. I want to cry my eyes out and forget everything, from my dad to this place but I can't. I have to stay alive long enough for Max to get to me. Because she will, she always does.

**Max's POV**

My driving is reckless, my breathing heavy, my heart pounding, and my words dirty.

It's been an hour since I realized where I had to go.

When Sam and I had first started dating and I was still blindingly in love, he had packed a picnic and taken me to a secluded clearing in this state park or whatever. We made out and I loved feeling so special to him. I let my guard down like I never had before and told him things no one has ever heard. Stupid girl. After the picnic, he did something really scary and that was my first glimpse at the monster he was inside. Sam jumped me and carried me, potato sack style, deeper into the forest, while ignoring my protests. I didn't know what was happening until I saw a small cabin and could finally put away the fear that I had misjudged him.

"Sam! You scared me to death!" I cried when he had finally put me down. "Why didn't you say anything?" I protested weakly since I felt like a bundle of nerves after that hair rising experience. But I didn't know this wasn't normal, it was my first real relationship after all. I curse louder, who was I then to who I am now?

After following him inside the cabin which was small, dark, moldy, and had a pitiful excuse of a window that made me crinkle my nose, he said eerily, "We'll come back here one day, you and me Max, we'll make it beautiful." I gulped and nodded slowly even though he was looking around and seemingly forgotten his girlfriend was standing right there.

That is where I'm headed because I've got the most solid conviction that one of the people I hold dearest is trapped in that shit hole.

My phone starts ringing and the caller id says Fang. "Crap." Should I pick it up? No. He'll freak and I don't need any more stress.

**Fang's POV**

"Pick the damn phone up Max!" I got here and instead of seeing Max I saw Iggy, Ella and Nudge frantically looking for her. Cursing myself for actually thinking Max wouldn't do anything stupid and risky I joined the hunt. They said they tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up and asked me to try. I just did and after five rings, nothing. Damn you Max!

I ram my hands into the walls of Max's house, curse at the ceiling and notice through the corner of my eye everyone shrinking from the room. She's so stupid sometimes! Why can't she just, you know, PICK UP THE PHONE? Gosh, I love her to death but seriously? She is going to die and I'm never going to forgive myself.

**Max's POV**

I pull up to the clearing, and struggle with the seatbelt trying to get out as fast as possible. "Dammit." I hiss, and rip it off.

I jump out of the car and run out to the forest.

The trees loom around me like monsters, and for whatever reason I feel as if I'm walking towards certain death...not very optimistic, right? I'd give anything to have Fang next to me right now, telling me everything's going to be alright but he's not. I chose it to be that way and should accept it. But if he was here, we wouldn't be here in the first place! Fang would try to be the hero and get himself killed considering the fact that Sam hates his guts and is basically doing all this because of him. I wish…I wish the people around me would stop getting hurt because of me. Maybe it would be better if…if

"Max! What took you so long? I thought you were going to stand me up."

"No, Sam, I'm here, and I'm not a girl who chickens out. Now what do you want?" I spoke to the trees since the bastard wasn't showing himself.

"Come to the cabin, baby." He replied and it made me clench my fists to stop them from punching the first thing I saw and say to him in a voice that demanded silence, "Don't, Sam, don't ever call me baby again. You had your chance and you blew it."

With that I started walking towards the trees and into the darkness of a setting sun, ready to kick some Sam-ass.

**Fang's POV**

Where could she have gone? I looked through all her drawers for a clue, maybe a journal entry, highly doubtful but I'm desperate, a photo, a map with a place marked Sam&Max's Place, just anything!

"Fang!" Ella called from Angel's room, "I found something!"

Walking over to Angel's doorway I find Ella crouched down by the side of Angel's bed sifting through a small blue shoebox sized box of pictures.

"I'm not sure if it will help but…maybe?" Ella said it like a question and the fact that Max had already been missing for an hour slammed into me again.

I said nothing as I crouched down beside her and started to look through the pictures with her. There were a few pictures of a young Angel, with a woman that looked like her and a little boy. Ella voiced my thoughts, "They must be Angel's mom and brother Ari who were murdered." I nodded. The majority of pictures though were of Max and Angel. Max reading a book, playing soccer, taking a nap, climbing a tree, laughing with her head tossed back, Max swimming in the ocean, sunbathing, in the kitchen with cookie dough all over her face and arms, Angel with her friends, Angel in a Spelling Bee, Max with Angel, all the photos made my heart pang for the subject. Max. Angel. Both are in trouble. Finally I found a picture that was torn in half showing only a smiling Max and an arm around her shoulders, standing in front of a sign that was cut off.

"Fang, that must be Sam and what does that sign say?" Ella put the photo closer to her face and squinted, "Ponde? And then…I think Nation? National? Ponde National…Park?" she turned to me with a look of hopefulness and confusion, "This must be it, Fang, this is where they are, Ponde National Park!" Ella said triumphantly. Staying silent I took the photo from her and examined it closer.

"Do you see where the e ends in Ponde? There are more letters. Ponderosa National Park."

"Oh, I'll go tell the others. Let's just hope Sam hasn't hurt them yet and that this really…" she paused, "No, it has to be." Ella finished in a broken voice. I stood up, went over to her and folded her into my arms realizing how much Max had changed me, the old me would never hug someone voluntarily. After a few seconds of that I let her go and could see the tears in her eyes. Gently I told her to go tell the others. I've never had to act like this. It felt different than standing around.

After Ella left, I took a look at the photo again. "Ponderosa National Park. Hang in there you guys, I'm coming."

**Angel's POV**

There were tall, black walls on all four sides of me. Everywhere I turned one was there. They go up forever and a hazy fog seems to float through them. I reach out my hand to touch it but suddenly a vortex sucks me down, down, down. I free fall and spiral out of control. I see Max above me reaching out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I wake up to darkness, with sweat matting my golden hair to my skin.

Breathing heavily my eyes adjust and I remember where I am.

I stand up and walk to the window. Oh, no. Max is here. She's standing outside talking with Sam, I can hear her voice. What am I going to do? She can't be here. They are making an agreement and I scream as loud as I can, "Don't do it Max!"

**Sam's POV**

I'm almost there. She's almost mine. The thick forest is making the sun go down faster and I need this finished before that so no one can find us.

I see her walk into the clearing and my heart speeds up a little and my mouth twitches into a sly smile.

"Hello, Max. How have you been?"

"I'm here. Let Angel go." She says seriously.

"Oh, it breaks my heart watching the love between you. But, since you're being straight to the point, I'm not going to waste time."

**Max's POV**

Sam took her out of the damn cabin and I gasped. She had a bloody nose and bruises on her arms. "What did you do to her Sam!"

"She was naughty." He says with a smile and I give him my killer glare.

"Max? I knew you'd come." Angel whispered.

"I'll always come."

"Ok, back to business, so Max, here's what I want. I'll let Angel go for you and after that you'll break up with Fang and you'll come back with me. Got it?"

"Never!" I grabbed Angel from him but before we could make a run for it, I feel a searing pain in my left shoulder.

"Aahh! Crap. Damn you SAM! A knife? I'm going kick you into next week and make you wish you were never born!"

I take a roundhouse kick at him but the pain stops me midair and he grabs hold of my ankle, pulling me down. "Run Angel!"

"Max!" she screams but being the good girl she is, runs off.

Sam scrambles over me and pins me down with his filthy body.

"Ugh, shit Sam." I scrunch my nose up, "When was the last time you took a shower? Oh and jeez, what about looking in the mirror? Ever heard of shaving cream?"

"Max!" he growled in my ear, making me wince.

"Yeah, Sam?" I snidely reply before he slaps me across the face and drives me down into the ground with both hands on my shoulders making me cry out in pain. I see the glint of his blade and feel its coolness settle down on my left cheek. Sam's gritty face takes over the right and the bastard whispers, "I am never letting you out of my sight again."

**Fang's POV**

I get there just as the sun is going down behind the mountains. The others are coming up behind me and the police have already notified the rangers to let me through. They lead me to a clearing where a visitor found scraps of white clothing and Max's car. That's when I hear the scream and see Angel coming through the trees. She's beat up and my heart hardens.

"Angel!" I shout.

"Fang!" she cries into me, "He stabbed Max!"

I can't take it. Max is in danger. That bastard stabbed her! I don't even have time to hand Angel to the rangers before racing off in the direction she came from and ignoring the rangers' demands of, "Come back here young man!"

I slow down when I hear sounds of a fight, then Max cursing, followed by grunts. I see him on top of her and hear him saying, "I am never letting you out of my sight again."

**Max's POV**

"Screw you, Sam." A voice says from behind and before I know it something black rushes into my vision and Sam is kicked off of me backwards. With reflexes I never knew the lazy lard had, Sam jumped onto his feet and before he could make a move, Fang jumps over me, kicks the knife away and Sam back down, then punches him and puts his foot at his neck and this all happened before I could catch my breath. It all feels surreal, like my life is a TV show and they've made it in slow motion for this particular action scene. Now the Hollywood thing to happen would be for Fang to finish Sam off, sweep me off my feet, kiss me, then we ride off into the sunset to a new life. The reality of it is that the world is spinning; I can barely keep my head up for the blood loss and I feel as if more is being added to the load on my shoulders because of Fang's presence.

This must just be the nausea talking. I wanna pass out to no pain so bad! I watch the two fight it out and I wince whenever Fang gets hit. Finally, the crick in my neck gets too painful and I lean back, mad that I only get to hear the punches thrown, curses uttered, groans and finally, bones cracked. Hopefully that was Sam, I think from my place lying on the ground like a blind person.

"This is pathetic." I mutter to myself while cringing in pain after trying to get up and crawl away.

Meanwhile, Sam is getting his ass kicked by the boyfriend who isn't supposed to be here and isn't leaving some of the satisfaction to me, but that can be easily corrected, "Fang, leave him conscious for me, k?"

He looks up and Sam groans and whines, "Please don't, Fang. I'm begging you. _Please_. I'm talking to you man to man. We both know her. She's going to kill me."

I laugh sardonically and attempt to get up once more, this time clenching through the pain and salty sweat running into my eyes while Fang replies, "I don't think so Sam." And then drags the silly boy over to me. Fang helps me get up and I lean my good side on him. Sam is in front of us glaring with his pathetic eyes, knowing that no matter what he says, nothing can change our minds but he tries anyway, "Max. The only reason I did all that is because I care for you, I love you. I can't stand seeing you with someone else who can't treat you with the respect and care you deserve," at this I snort.

"Sam. Save your breath." I snap then I punch his already broken nose. Who cares if I get jailed or fined, it was self-defense!

My fist connects with his nose time and time again, blood spurting out of it ll over the place. Sam's eyes are closed, and his skin is pale from the loss of blood. "You say you do this because you love me?" I shout, anger boiling through my veins. I punch him again. "If you loved me, you'd get your dirty ass out of here!"

"Max, please." he moans, "I love you." Apparently the repetitional beating added to the multiple breakages of his nose has affected his hearing capabilities, go figure.

"Did you not hear me?" I roar. "I don't care how you feel... I will always and forever hate you with every fiber of my being!" I scream lying another punch onto his face, this time in the temple, knocking him out cold. I feel a hand on my shoulder, making me suddenly look up. "Max, maybe that's enough." I look down at the pathetic body laying on the ground, pale and covered in blood. "Fine." I say bitterly, and reluctantly stand up and walk away, leaving him there to die.

**Phew! Done! How was it? Good, bad? Awful, amazing? Give me your feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**I'm really sorry about not updating I'll try to do better with that.**


	16. Chapter 16

Iggy's POV

As we, meaning the police Gazzy, Ella and I, drove into the park, I wondered whether or not Sam was dead yet. Knowing Max, she wouldn't waste a minute before beating the crap out of him. I wouldn't blame her either, heck, I'd beat the crap out of him if I got the chance. He's mental.

We couldn't get to the park fast enough, because even though I wholly trust in Max and Fang's abilities to kick ass I can't help but have awful images of Max lying dead on the ground, Sam standing over her with a knife. I think I can safely say that Ella feels the same. Her breathing is fast, and I can hear her change position every five seconds. "Are we there yet?" Gazzy asks for the millionth time. I shake my head. "Almost, just hang in there bud, we'll be there soon." We once again lapse into an uncomfortable silence.

Five very slow minutes pass, and finally I feel the vehicle come to a stop. The doors swing open, and unbuckling my seatbelt, I was out of the car in record time. "Gazzy?" I hear off to my left. "Angel!" Gazzy screams, and I hear him run off in that direction.

Angel's POV 

I had been speaking with the rangers before I had seen them. The room was warm, and smelled nice... I wanted to fall asleep. The rangers were nice, but really oblivious to what had happened.

"You mean there is a cabin out in the forest with a crazy kidnapping psycho that we didn't know about?" They kept asking over and over again. It was a tad annoying and it's not like I'm six so seeing Gazzy, Iggy and Ella step out of a police car heightened my spirits considerably.

I ran to Gazzy without thinking and hugged him so tight that I had to release him the moment my broken arm and bruised ribs started to sting and throb. Owww.

"Angel! Are you okay?" he asked in a very concerned voice that made my heart flutter despite everything.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine except for the arms and ribs." I replied while standing in front of him looking sheepish and pained from tackling him.

"Are you sure?" he looked so cute with that face...

I paused for a moment and then caught up, "Um...yes, I'm sure, positive."

He looked embarrassed, maybe it was because of that pause, but we stood awkwardly not looking at each other for a few moments before he finally said, "Good...I was...worried." then settled his eyes on something over my shoulder. I turned around and there they were.

Fang's POV

I practically carried Max back to my car parked about twenty feet from the forest's tree line. She was out of it to say the least. I was worried about her. Max was strong, but that might have just pushed her limits a bit too far.

As we broke through the trees, I noticed a small group of people at the edge of the grass, and two different slightly shorter people running towards us screaming.

"Fang! Fang! Max!" The group turned and began to walk in our direction. Gazzy stopped a few feet short when he saw Max. "Is- Is she ok?" He said looking at her with a worried look on his face. I looked down at her, and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was pallid. She looked different without the usual trace of color in her cheeks. Blood leaked through her shirt onto my hand from where Sam stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Fang? Is Max ok?" Angel repeated but I honestly couldn't answer them.

Max's POV

After watching Sam pass out, I think I followed his example because the next thing I know, I'm being set on a bumpy and flat bed with a crowd of people looking down on me and speaking in a slow and groggy language that I can't understand. The sky is dark so I can't make out their faces even though I'm squinting and there's a blinding light from somewhere to my left. The throbbing in my shoulder has dulled considerably but a pounding headache is overtaking my newly regained senses so I close my eyes again, content to drift off into oblivion, finally, I would sigh if I was conscious.

Ella's POV

No one could have convinced me that forgiving Sam was possible, plausible or the right thing to do. When Iggy had called me and explained the situation, my heart nearly jumped out my chest. It was horrible but I'm optimistic and I knew it'd be okay. After all, my friends _are_ Fang and Max.

Now, we've gotten Angel back with no major injuries. Sam is being arrested for kidnapping and assault, Fang is being questioned by the police and I am watching or rather staring really hard at an unconscious Max lying in the back of an ambulance. There's a paramedic cleaning and bandaging her stabbed shoulder and he's cute in the preppy sense. Sheesh, if Max just knew what I just thought she'd say, "Great, now I've got to start shielding your eyes whenever a cute boy walks by, or maybe just get Iggy to beat him up, I'm sure he'd be more than glad." I would blush, roll my eyes then start the mantra I've noticed has been voluntarily inserting itself into my life, _I don't like Iggy, I don't like Iggy _like it is right now.

Anyway back to the subject, what was it? Oh, right, paramedic. He would have brought Max to the hospital and done routine check ups but Fang made a big show of keeping her here at the park, at least until she woke up and could decide for herself whether she wanted to go or not, and knowing Max, probably not.

I look around and my eyes settle on Iggy who seems to be being questioned as well. He's gesturing wildly with his hands in that Iggy-way, and flipping his hair out of his eyes, a motion I seriously can't understand the reason of, except to make him even cuter than he already is_. I don't like Iggy, I don't like Iggy, I don't like Iggy_. As if reading my thoughts, Iggy looks up in my direction, and even though he can't see, I feel as if he's looking straight into my soul.

"Ugh." I hear and quickly retreat from my Iggy daze.

"Max?" I say worriedly while moving to clutch her hand and scan her face for any signs of consciousness.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times as if she's tring to find the right way to speak again.

Finally, her voice croaks out and what I hear makes my heart sigh with relief, "Crap, I feel like crap." and I smile. Max is back.

**So...what do you think? I accept anything except crappy flames. I'll only update when I get enough reviews...R&R!**

**Please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel proud of the success of my story. I reread it and then got to Chapter 14 and my own writing blew me away. Is it the same when you guys read it? I really appreciate ANY feedback I get. **

**Did you guys know that the little girl from The Grinch has become this sort of emo/goth musician-personally I think she'd be prettier without all the make-up, but that's just me-and the lead singer for the band Pretty Reckless? When I found out, I was like wow. Anyway their songs have kind of bad-ish repetitive lyrics but Just Tonight sounds alright-tune wise-at least enough to get into my ITunes library. Actually they really aren't that bad. **

**So, that was just something on my mind and no I don't normally listen to rock like that, just Skillet ;), koodos to any fans out there. **

**Oh and SUMMER! So I'll try to set up deadlines for myself on when to update, more reviews help...*hint hint.**

**Now I commence the reading of the wonderful Chapter 17!**

CHAPTER 17

Max's POV

As Fang and I walk into school a week and a half after the whole Sam fiasco, I get a couple stares, no not just a couple, it feels as if the whole school takes a breath, holds it and then lets it out with a big exhale and chatter.

"Oh my gosh, it's Maximum Ride, did you hear about what happened last week?" a squeaky voice says from somewhere over on my left.

"You hear 'bout that hot chick's ex kidnappin' her and-" Yeah, you don't want to hear the end of that sentence. Fang's glare could have cut through steel and his grip on my hand turns vice like.

"Max, you didn't have to come." he urgently whispers into my ear through a clenched jaw.

"It's fine, Fang. I'm totally fine." but the dark, worried boy suddenly leads me away from the crowds into a semi abandoned hallway against my will, sudden protests, and flurry of curses caused by my heart clenching with fear, "Fang! Stop!" I cry, imagining another time and place when I was surrounded by green and upside down with blood rushing to my head. It feels the same even though Fang isn't carrying me potato sack style.

I almost break down into tears and as I look into his dark black eyes, that flash purple in the pale fluorescent glare, filled with an incomprehensible fury at the words the students had said, I do. I never cry. Never ever cry. Ask Angel, never.

"I hate him, Fang. I hate him so much!" I manage to grind out between sobs coming from nowhere. During this whole episode that I seem to be having more and more often, Fang's been standing like a rock, being my rock. Since that horrible ordeal, he has never left my side and this is how I'm repaying him. I'm such a bad girlfriend; Fang doesn't deserve someone like me.

He wraps me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder feeling like a stupid blubbering idiot. "It's ok." He whispers into my hair, but him and I both know that it is far from ok, and won't be for quite some time. That's when the bell rings to indicate the start of first period and I make my spur of the moment decision.

I pull away to look Fang in the eyes, "Fang...I love you."

The reason for this sudden outburst is because I want to tell the truth, for once, just the plain, simple and beautiful truth. Also, I am saying goodbye.

He looks surprised but quickly relaxes and brushes the last of my tears and a strand of wet hair away from my face that must be red and blotchy.

"I love you too, Max, and I'll forever keep my _promise_ to never leave you or hurt you in any way or form." and with those words, my willpower seeps away and I kiss him instead of saying the words that would have broken both our hearts.

It was supposed to be a soft and fleeting brush but I think our bodies have missed each other more than we've imagined.

Fang's hands glide down my back and his calloused but gentle fingers rub the spot where my skin meets my shirt, as I tangle my fingers into his long, silky hair and open my mouth to his searching tongue.

He moans as my teeth softly bite down on his lower lip and his hold on me tightens and we are molded into one. I want to be closer to him, the need is greater than anything I've ever experienced before. Is it because of what has happened? Did it bring us closer?

I can't think anymore but I don't want to stop. The intensity of our kiss is making it hard to breathe and Fang draws away but only to move his lips to where my neck meets my shoulder and he traces a line of fire all the way up to my jaw while simultaneously moving his hands up under my shirt and this time it's my turn to groan. When was the last time we've made out like this? He's been the ideal gentleman while I've been recuperating from Sam's stab and it feels like I haven't felt him in forever and it seems that Fang thinks the same thing.

My hands wander over the contours of his arms, his chest, his shoulders and as my lips move to cover his again, I send out a universal _thank you. _

We finally, reluctantly end the passionate yet painful, in the way that we both felt like our emotions were being tossed around in the huge storm that is my life-at least that's what it was like for me-kiss.

I lean my forehead against his and keep my eyes closed, content to listening to his heartbeat and ragged breathing.

"Max..." his hoarse voice speaks my name as if it was sacred and my eyes snap open to once again stare into two black orbs and my previous decision comes spiraling back into reality.

Pulling back and turning away from him just as he begins to finish what he was saying, I cut him off and whisper words that makes the kiss become a surreal dream that never was, "Fang, I'm fine. The wound doesn't hurt," actually it does, a lot, but if I told him that, it wouldn't help my intentions, "and I've already rested long enough. Don't you think it's time I came back to school? I don't care what they're saying, they don't know what really happened and I want it to stay that way."

It's a good thing that my eyes are pinned on the dirty pale pink floor and not on his, because I'm sure the expression in them is ten times worse than how it is in his voice as he replies, "Fine, Max. Have it your way." and that's when he walks out of my life.

Fang's POV

_"Fang...I love you."_

_"Fang...I love you."_

_"Fang...I love you." _and then she kissed me after telling me she loves me the second time. Maximum Ride kissed me and I've kissed her many times before but this time...it was just...exhilarating and I can't even begin to put it into words but as exciting as it was, it's over and now I'm skipping school and walking nowhere while wallowing in self-pity just because my girlfriend decides to have a make-out session at the beginning of school and then flip me off, so much for a man's chivalry.

I know what you're thinking, that I'm being too harsh on her, that she's just had a near death experience that's shaken her to the bones, but, honestly, don't I deserve to be maybe a little bit selfish after all I've done for her, have been doing? If she could just put herself in my shoes...

But you can't even begin to imagine, what I've had to endure as I have watched her suffer after that piece of shit kidnapped Angel and beat Max up. This past week and a half has been just as hard for me as it has been for her, maybe even more...

Look, I know I'm being incredibly selfish, but I can't help it. Visualize seeing the girl you love in as much pain as Max is in right now... now multiply that feeling you get times ten and you've got how I'm feeling. I hate seeing her this way, hate it. She's strong, I get that but she's being just plain stupid now. She can't go on like this forever. I wish she would just understand for once.

Max's POV

_Stupid Max. Dumb, incredibly full of crap Max. What'd I just do?_

That's what I'm thinking as I walk to first period English, stopping at the office to get a late pass. Apparently I don't need it since the teacher hasn't arrived yet and is just behind me. The staccato of her heels is a big giveaway. Note to self: Don't wear heels when...just whenever.

"Welcome back, Max." she says and it's not like I wasn't expecting her to_ not_ say something since I _have_ been out for a week-if that makes _any_ sense at all-but her crisp words still scare the crap out of me and I think I squeak. Imagine, Maximum Ride squeaking.

Anyway, after my initial shock and momentary disenablement of all five senses, I tune back in to what she's been saying, "-lately?"

"Um, uh...I think..." I try to salvage badly, but suddenly someone else does it for me by running into me, knocking me to the floor and making my young English teacher gasp. Someone blonde. I start panicking and my shoulder throbs furiously from the impact.

He lifts himself up and I can't help but notice that he's pretty cute in the surfer type way with turquoise eyes, mildly tangled sandy bangs, and a pearly, dashing, confident smile as he says, "Sorry, my bad."

A girl's sharp voice interrupts my daze, "I told you to slow down! We can't be late but that doesn't mean we should start running 50 miles per hour down the hall." she says condescendingly, "Now look what you've done! This girl's going to think we're weirdos who don't look where we're going." I'm so shocked, and mix that in with everything else that's been going on, that when I'm released from under the cute boy, I don't get up.

I finally get a glimpse of the girl when she walks over to my sprawled figure and reaches out an arm loaded with bangles. I slowly take it and get pulled gently up to my feet.

With a glare at the boy who I think is her brother...she looks back to me with an apologetic smile but not before noticing the teacher and blushing furiously, making her pale face very cute, before recovering and announcing to us both, the two who are shocked, the teacher and I that, "Hi, sorry about that. We just moved here. I'm Brigid Daniels and this is my twin, Dylan."

**Yeah! Except it's a crappy chapter, I'm just spazzing way too much lately. Still don't let that hold back any readers or reviews. **

**I'm also looking for some good music. Any suggestions? **

**:) **


	18. Chapter 18

**_ATTENTION ALL MR FANS!_ HUGE CATASTROPHIC NEWS THAT SIMPLY BLEW MY MIND AWAY. I FOUND OUT AT A YA BOOK CLUB MEETING THAT I JUST WENT TO-THE FIRST ACTUALLY-ABOUT THE HUNGER GAMES, kudos to any fans out there. ANYWAY...READY FOR THIS? **

**JAMES PATTERSON DOESN'T WRITE HIS OWN BOOKS! You may now ignore me if you already know that, though I suspect most of you don't. **

**SO...the dish is that he proposes book ideas to his editor or his publisher...whatever...and then if the idea passes he sends an outline of what he wants in each chapter to one of his "stable-writers" and once they finish writing the chapter they send it back for approval and so on, so forth. **

**WOW and the one thing I've hated about him is the one thing he ACTUALLY does. The plots. When I heard this news I was like thinking _Then all my fellow fanfic writers and I could like write these books._and...it was just mind boggling.**

**Hey, sorry if this chapter's late but that's because life has been a little messed up lately...a lot messed up. **

_**Oh! Guys, vote:**_

_**A: Huge new plot in the story!**_

_**OR**_

_**B: Just their life.**_

**It's all about the readers! Your reviews can make my heart fill with happiness and gratitude and I usually don't do mushiness but...thanks.**

**Special thanks go to: _purplefreak111 _**

**and _Icy. and Fire_**

**and _lexey-2-da-max_**

**for their awesome reviews. **

Fang's POV

Note to males that have recently had a fallout with the girl they love and who are emotionally confused, unstable, and definitely angry: looking through pictures of you two together, kissing, hugging, laughing or any other intimate action does not help the fact of your denial.

I laugh silently at myself while doing exactly what I just found out.

Max POV

My first thoughts when I hear the names Dylan and Brigid are as follows:

1. What kind of name is Brigid?

2. I am suddenly in love with the name Dylan.

3. Dylan is cute but too cocky.

4. WTH? I have Fang, shut up stupid sub-conscious!

5. Fang and I are having problems and what have I done?

Yeah my mind is pretty messed up and I tend to contradict myself... leave me alone! You know you do it too!

I smile at Brigid and Dylan. "The name's Maximum but you can call me Max. Are we all familiar with each other here? Great." I say turning and walking into the classroom. My thoughts are suddenly all jumbled and horribly mixed up. God, no, I can't do that I have a boyfriend whom I love right? Grrr highschool sucks. Stupid teenage crap.

I slide smoothly into my seat in the back of the room. and look sadly at the spot next to me where Fang typically, usually sits. The room almost seems sad without his presence.

"Dylan you may sit over there by miss Ride." My teacher said as I broke out of my zone. "Uh this is Fang's spot." I said pointing at the chair like a total idiot. "I'm sorry Maximum, but it is not my fault if Fang is not here with no explanation and gets his seat taken. He may find another seat tomorrow." She said glaring at me like I was a small child, as if forgetting she was evver nice to me in the first place. I so wanted to punch her in the face.

Fang's POV

I wonder what Max's doing, probably heading to lunch by now...maybe heading to our table with Nudge, and Iggy. What am I doing?

I am successfully trying to make myself mad over Max!

It's a process that involves playing my guitar loudly since no one is at home, punching the wall and making a dent, and going onto my blog and reading comments about how cute Max and I are together. That was back when I posted my favorite picture of her. I'm staring at it right now and thinking about what happened between us. Our whole relationship now feels like an illusion that we made up. One moment everything is perfect and then...it just flickers back and forth from being messed up to perfection. It's confusing and crazy and totally out of this world, and that's what makes me love her more excapt now we're at a downhill spike.

In this photo I caught Max when she was tired and sitting on the stairs of my back porch. She had just heard me walk up to the doors and I didn't hesitate to snap the picture when she turned to look at me. The smile on her face was special, one I hadn't realized till now that it was just for me and the way the fading sunlight caught her hair had made me catch my breath. I almost didn't post it because of how beautiful she was in it.

I don't think I decided, I just did but before I knew it, I was on my way back to school.

I have no idea what I'm going to say to her but one thing's for sure, she's the one who needs to come back to me.

**R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I only got one vote for my previous question on how to continue the story and I need more unless you all agree with _percabethatw_ so here it is again.**

**A) Start a huge elaborate and dramatic plot.**

**B) Just continue on with their life. **

**Enjoy!**

Max's POV

I mean WTH? Who does he think he is, barging into my life, dictating what I do, how I should act?

Nudge would say it really wasn't like that but...you decide.

So here's the picture: After Ms. Rebbicks gives _him_ Fang's seat, I gave myself a pep talk. It went something like this, "Max, no checking out new dude, no betrayal to Fang in any way. You are _Maximum Ride_, I don't know WHAT happened to you in that hallway, like, if you were possessed or something but that was SO not cool. Get your act together. The Max I knew would be apologizing to Fang right now, or screaming her head off at him, either way, not going on with her day like normal. You know Fang deserves better, but breaking up with him, _seriously_? I mean in your "moment of weakness" _that's _what you decided? Pathetic, P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C, PATHETIC!"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a pep talk.

During this little brain-take-over-body episode, I felt someone watching me. Hey, I'm still Maximum Ride, no matter what my head says or I say…or the fact that my heart is breaking and I was actually checking out a guy other than the one I love and how I don't think I'll pass Sophomore year and...

"Hey, you okay?" a guy asked and realizing who the guy was and that it was him who was looking at me caused me to shiver.

Shiver.

Great.

I looked him in the eyes with what I hoped was a sufficient glare, considering my emotions at the time, while simultaneously saying, "What do you care?" You know, I could've just said yes and maybe be done with it but no, my mouth does not seem to have suffered the trauma my head has, or the rest of my body.

"I'm a nice guy," obviously also _very modest_, "I like helping people and you looked kind of pale for a second there."

Continuing the glare, I pronounced the next words very slowly so that he may understand and buzz off, "Not your problem." He seems to be also slightly deaf and dull in the brain because he didn't get the hint.

"You know I don't think I apologized enough for knocking you over, that must have hurt. Can you forgive me?" he beseeched with a very sincere look on his face.

Oh, before I go on, let me remind you yet again how I was feeling. I was near tears! Seriously though, if I were a normal person, I would've been. Because of myself and how I treated Fang. Um…moving on.

"Mr. Daniels! Do you have something to share?" Ms. Rebbicks paused then continued, "You have joined us in the middle of the school year and I expect you to pay attention if you want to catch up so next time please try to restrain yourself from flirting with Ms. Ride." my eyes bugged out when she said that but I didn't blush, that would've been worse. The girls giggled, the boys laughed and some wolf-whistled. A normal person might've sobbed even harder.

Right then I wished Nudge or Iggy, or any one of my friends were in that first period English class because I really did not have the energy to make a snappy comeback but people just keep surprising me, I mean first with the motor mouth, then the blindness, and the…love, the evil pigheadedness, the jerkiness and the guts, "I don't think Fang would like that very much if he heard about it, Dylan." Someone said loudly from the back of the classroom.

The room quieted down and I swear you could've heard a pin drop. Fang isn't, not known, you know? He's very notorious at Georgetown High, either for being hot, emo, even though his friends know he's not, getting into fights and getting out of trouble, or for being chased after by Lissa since…forever.

Anyway, I turned to look at the girl who spoke. She wasn't anything special, just the average high school girl with blue streaked light brown hair, an athletic body, and a cute heart shaped face occupied with huge almond shaped brown eyes, done up to look even larger. She could've been me in an alternate life. Either way she had drawn the attention of maybe twenty high schoolers and invoked silent ooos but didn't care at all, just went on doodling as if nothing had happened. But just when I turned to do whatever I was doing, getting semi-embarrassed maybe, she looked up right at me and winked. I decided that I liked this girl.

We are nearing the climax so listen up people.

Dylan Daniels, ugh, the name is great on its own but with the last name? So, Dylan Daniels, he just decides to barge into my life...again, but this time figuratively by asking, "Who's Fang?" in an innocent and sincere voice that would make you think he really was a curious and nice guy.

That's when I had a moment of truth thing, decision, blah blah blah...you'll hear about it later.

"Cut the crap, _Dylan_." I whispered menacingly and this time, thankfully, he didn't pretend to be deaf. He blinked in surprise as I turned towards Ms. Rebbicks and said in my perfect student voice, "Ms. Rebbicks, please excuse your rowdy class and continue on." She just stared at me, looked at the whole class and sighed. Bet you ten bucks she gave up on trying to gain control of us ever again.

The school day went on like usual and unfortunately in every class except one, I get either one or the other of the Daniels twins. I mean, honestly, Brigid isn't half bad she's just...

"Hey, Max!" someone had said into my ear and freaked me out before fourth period. Behold, Brigid Daniels, other half of Dylan the jerk incarnate.

"Um, hey." I replied cautiously.

"Yeah, I was wondering, since I barely know anyone else here if you could maybe show me around?" she asked tentatively. I couldn't just say no so she hitched her wagon to mine and was happy we had some of the same classes.

In fourth period, she was always raising her hand but was also so shy to the point it wrecked my nervous system. I mean I don't think I've ever met anyone as outgoing _and_ shy as her. Point being she's one of those honor roll students you say hi to twice every quarter. So, not someone I'd be super buddies with but at least she's nice right? Ugh...life...

At lunch, Fang came back. I mean I wasn't worried or anything when I realized he skipped all of the first half of school and at lunch...my moment of truth came back.

"Heya Fang!" I said in a cheery voice when I got to the table where Iggy, Nudge, Ella and Fang had already occupied.

He didn't give any sign of hearing me at all and my heart just broke a little more. Ella looked between the two of us and eyeballed me extensively.

"Heya?" Iggy piped incredulously and very helpfully. It's called sarcasm, ladies and gentlemen.

But we were all interrupted by the one and only..."Hi! I'm Monique but everyone just calls me Nudge! Are you new here? Hopefully! I mean there aren't a lot of new kids our grade and I've been with most of them since like kindergarten, if you know what I mean! Well, except for Max, of course, she's new this year too and I'm so so so so so happy she came! It's like now that I think about it, the world might stop spinning if she weren't here! She's just that awesome! Have you met her yet? You've got to! She's right here. Hey what classes do you have? I've got hi-" thankfully Iggy slapped a hand to motor-mouth to spare Brigid's ears from being talked off.

Nudge looked at us apologetically while I took a deep breath, about to introduce Brigid when Jerk Incarnate walked up.

That's when I turned back to my friends and discovered Fang had disappeared.

"Hey Max." blondie said while Brigid was being too caught up with studying everyone to notice the awkward silence that had settled after initial contact between the Flock and the Twins.

And THAT"S when I walked away...

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Max is a Co-ward!" But, seriously? My day was bad as it was.

Ignoring the _silence_ from the table behind me, I headed to the middle school part of the campus where, sulking, I watched the birds fly.

If only.

A small part of me, the same part that gave me the pep talk, started to knock some sense into me again.

My moment of truth was actually just this: I'm Maximum Ride.

Pathetic, right? But that's not what Ms. Go-And-Pep-Talk-Max-In-A-Rude-Way-Max said. She said that it was, and I quote, "Progress"

Still, I'm pretty pathetic...

No comment necessary.

When those thoughts ran through my head at top thought speed, actually within the two flaps and screech of the hawk I was watching, I also decided to call Fang. You know thoughts...how weird they work...

Fang POV

"...And then Ms. Rebbicks says 'Please try to restrain yourself from flirting with Ms. Ride.' Can you believe that crap? Come on!" Max said. We were outside her house. I gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry Max." I said. She glared at me. "And where were you exactly?" She said. I rolled my eyes. "Around." I said. She sighed and mumbled something that sounded like "Back to the one word answers." I smiled.

I heard people walking toward us, and I watched as Max's eyes widened in recognition and whirled around.

"Dylan!" Max said in suprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Uh, we live right down the street." He said raising his eyebrows. I glanced at the girl standing behind him. She was tall with longish curly artificial blonde hair and bangles all up her wrist. She had bright green eyes and freckles splattered across her nose. I noticed she was watching me also and glanced down.

"...idding me!" Max was shouting. Dylan was smirking and the girl was just standing there looking really confused. I chuckled. "Um, you gonna introduce me to your friend?" Dylan asked gesturing to me. "Um, my friend can introduce himself." Max said looking expectantly at me. "Fang." I said, Max rolled her eyes. "Uh hi... Fang... I'm Dylan and this is my twin Brigid."

"So you're this Fang guy everyone keeps talking about." Brigid blurted. I looked up. "Uh sure... I guess." She looked down, her cheeks blushing red.

"We should go." Max said quickly. "Bye."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter even though Max is very OOC...**

**Anyway VOTE! Constructive criticism or just anything! randomness is something I do 98% of the day...**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, only the plot and teachers. ugh, sad.**

**Hey wonderful readers! Sorry for the long wait but I was at an AMAZING summer camp for a week where no electronics are allowed, but totally worth it.**

_**Serenaisbestezrq387 **_**and _Gabby_**_**: **_**I love your enthusiasm guys! **

**I still need votes but we're leaning towards life.**

**I present to you: Chapter 20! Ta-da! It's taken me so long...i'm getting emotional *sob sob* jkjk I don't sob. **

Fang's POV

Max had called me after the lunch encounter and the conversation went like this with her heart-felt words, or as heart-fet as Max could get them to be.

I didn't say anything after picking the phone up and Max just started talking, "Fang...Fang I know you're there and I just want to say that I'm really sorry. It's just everything was so confusing and you scared me and I just...I...I was going to break up with you," she rushed out and that made the thoughts in my head swirl even faster because _What the heck?_ but I kept my mask on, "I couldn't...I _can't_ bear to see you get hurt and by me of all people!", I almost snorted at that but could hear her ragged, emotional breathing on the other side of the phone and all my senses told me to reassure her, tell her that I forgive her, that I love her no matter what but I couldn't and I think she knew that which was why I heard the click of the phone from her hanging up after a minute of silence and imagining, with my eyes closed, her stitched forehead, tight lips, and her worried big, brown eyes.

So, as the minutes ticked on, I just sat on the dusty ground with my back to the red brick of the side of the school building, my head in my arms, and thought about how I expected her to try harder.

This session of feeling sorry for myself was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. Looking up surprised, I saw Max standing ten feet away from me with the middle school building as a backdrop to her determined face.

"You listen to me Fang Martinez," she said sternly while pointing a finger at me and cocking a hip like an angry mother scolding me for not taking out the trash, "If you expect me to let you SULK BECAUSE OF ME, you're wrong. Sure, I broke your heart! I broke mine a long time ago and before I met you, my life was next to useless! Do you even know what you've done for me Fang? And I am-" I just sort of snapped and interupted her right there because..."It sounds like you're accusing me, Max. Yes, I know what I've done for you and yes, you broke my heart and these last few hours have been the worst of my life and you're the reason! You are! The girl I love, who I'd do anything for...you." I ended softly with my eyes locked on hers and two feet away. Normally I'd never really shout and admit that much or become so emotion-ful but Max is the exception.

She just stared at me while I realized how ridiculous this all was and on the verge of going home, before saying, "I'm sorry, Fang. I'm really really sorry but you..." she struggled once more with finding the right words as she always does when it comes to emotions, "You're everything to me and I love you, I really do." Max almost broke down right then and there and did, softly, when I pulled her into my arms, sighing to feel her in them again.

Then the weirdest thing happened, which just proves yet again how utterly, insanely messed up our lives are. Ms. Rebbicks stuck her head out a, like, foot by a foot window above us causing Max to stop crying and look up with eyebrows raised in that way of hers, and laughed, then said, "Hey guys, the bell's going to ring in two, just so you know." then winked and disappeared. Are you all feeling what I'm feeling right now?

That was a few hours ago. Now everything's fine, next to fine since I really didn't like the way that blonde dude looked at Max. It wasn't a disgusting look like how some of the pervs at school look at her, but there was something familiar about it and thinking about it makes me angry.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft knock on my door, "Fang?"

"Hey, it's the Gas-Man!" I say with my arms wide open and a smile as he walks in the room, "What's up?

He looks at me with a nervous expression, swallows then tries to back out, "Never mind...this was a bad idea." I'm confused, yeah but if he doesn't want to talk about it, what can I do, but I thought too soon as he blurts out his question after a minute of standing in my doorway, "Do you think Angel could like me?"

Whoa, where did that come from? "Um...do you like her?"

He sways and looks anywhere but me and I have an urge to give him a talk about how you need to look people in the eyes when talking to them to be a man. I keep surprising myself today.

"Yeah, I do. I like her a lot," Gaz replies thoughtfully, "But I'm so disgusting, she'd never like me. Thanks Fang, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." then scutters out of my room.

Wait till Max hears about this.

Max's POV

So I'm lying here right? On my bed with the windows open and music on, just chillin like normal with no parents at home and Angel, being the good girl, is finishing her homework in the next room over, unlike me. I try not to think, like Normal Max wouldn't, whom I am slowly reverting back to, except Normal Max wouldn't say revert and she wouldn't be thinking about how she doesn't say revert since she would never say it in the first place.

It's a process.

Oh and since I am not officially Normal Max yet, I do think and I'm thinking about Sam which is so totally NOT cool Max. I am thinking about what he's doing rotting in jail unlike moi, who is 'chillin at home' and trying to 'revert' back to Normal Max.

Sighing I get up to check on Angel. I know I've been sounding like the whole world is revolving around me but Angel _was_ the one who was kidnapped and I can be occasionally selfish...fine most of the time. Guilty as charged but that's another process, it's been going on much longer than Operation Revert to Normal Max.

"Ugh, I'm so messed up!" I groan in the hallway. Angel, my sweet Angel, the one with a murderer as a dad and yet I am still the one thoroughly confused and emotionally unstable. With that happy thought, I plaster a smile to my face before knocking on Angel's slightly ajar door-you see what an angel she is? It swings open at my more than light touch and Angel jumps up off her bed with a gasp, thump and guilty look on her face.

I raise my eyebrows as I note the fallen book on the floor that she is trying to push under her bed with her toes, "Angel..." I intone and watch gleeully as she blushes. Huh, maybe I'm not as far off gone as I thought. "He- Hey Max!" She stutters giving me a nervous look. I raise my eyebrows again, and this time she turns an even darker shade of red, making her look more like a valentine than a tomato

I'm obviously not good with comparisons people, stop laughing.

"What's goin' on Ange?" I ask. She smiles crookedly. "I'm just uh... doing some reading homework... yeah uh reading homework."

Obviously Angel isn't good at lying either... I suppose it would come with the name Angel.

"So this reading homework, uh... why's it under you're bed?" She begins to laugh nervously... "Because i- it fell there! Yup... fell there... that's right." I roll my eyes. "I saw you push it under there." She shakes her head, "No you didn't."  
"Yes I did."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" I scream. Angel cringes at the sound of me yelling and reaches down under her bed. "You have to swear on a stack of Bibles that you will NOT tell anybody." She says darkly. I raise my eyebrows AGAIN. It must look like I have a twitch or something.

She just glares at me until I sigh in defeat. "Fine I swear on a stack of Bibles that I will not tell anyone about whatever the heck is going on." I huff. She smiles, satisfied and hands the book to me. "Here. Oh God." She buries her head in her hands.

Grabbing the book, I flipp it over to look at the cover and nearly fall over laughing. "10 Easy Steps to Getting Your Guy for Dummies." I read aloud. Her formerly red face turns even more red making her look like a fire engine.

Still working on it folks... still working on it.

"So who's this *Gazzy*, guy you're reading about *Gazzy*, huh Angel?" She smiles shyly. "Uh its- Gazzy?" she says shrugging. I roll my eyes. I so totally nailed it. "So..." I say walking closer to her, then sitting on her bed. "How much do ya like him?" I ask scooching closer.'

"I need help Max, I'm so gonna die! I like him like... like so much! I can't help myself!" She says desperately. "So you bought a book?" When she nods, I burst out laughing. "This is so not funny." she huffs crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm having a crisis here!" And of course her words make me laugh even harder.

"MAX!" I stop laughing. "I need you here! Why would he ever like _me_?" I'm just a lame helpless person with nothing special about me... I mean I'm not even cute!" She says, tears begining to rush down her face. "So what should I do?" she asks looking up at me.

I almost stand up and begin to sing: "When I was thirteen I had my first love..." But refrains and then mentally slaps myself.

Oh God this reverting thing is much harder than I thought.

"Well first off you stop listening to Justin Beiber." I start. Hey! I did say I was selfish MOST of the time. Her eyes widen. "But I love Justin!" She shouts desperately. "More than you love Gazzy?" She shakes her head really fast. "No I love Gazzy way more... fine no more Justin Beiber." I smile down at her sweetly.

"That's what I thought."

**Yup I know, MAJORLY filler, but I needed to do something with Ange and Gazzy. truast me, the next chapter will be anything but filler, cross my heart. I will make it up to you.**

**Love you all! (Not the creepy way as you know)**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey did any of you know that Max Ride 8 is gonna be called Nevermore? I mean weird right? So diff from all the others. It might not end up being called that but still the idea that it ever was that and the last one...*scoff.**

**guys, i offered to continue_ AAA1997's_ story, _Is this love? _but don't worry, this is still my top priority. **

**OK, LIFE and FAXNESS it is!**

**Moving on to like the second longest chapter of the story. **

Max's POV

"Hey Max, guess what happened?"

"Hey Fang, guess what happened?" We both say at the same exact moment after I open my door to find tall, dark and handsome standing on my porch with a huge grin on his face. I grin right back after our moment.

"Looks like we still got it." He says and then pulls me in for a deep kiss. My brain is very confuzzled right now but I'm just glad Fang and I are on the same level of anything.

We pull apart and I inform him of the new developments, "Angel likes Gazzy."

"Yeah, Gazz likes Angel. What's the plan?"

I look shocked, "What plan?"

"C'mon Max, don't tell me you HAVEN'T cooked up something for those two." He teases.

Looking around me before I go outside and pull him down the street proves useful as Angel is at the top of the stairs, "Fang and I are going for a walk. Be back soon, ok bye!" I yell hastily.

"But Ma-" I cut her off by slamming the door.

Half dragging, half pushing Fang who has decided to become the world's slowest person, EVER, we make it round the street corner before Angel can come after us.

"Max."

"What?" I shout whisper annoyingly.

He just smiles at me showing his brilliantly white, straight teeth, yes actual toothage, then says. "I love you."

My eyebrows are raised like the hundreth millionth time today as I retort. "Mushy much Fang?" Even though my heart's fluttering pathetically like it always does when he says the ILU. "We've got much important things to think about."

This time it's his turn to make those perfect black, beautiful eye-shaping, unfair, not of this world eyebrows shoot up challengingly. "And the matter at hand is trying to get together our siblings..." Fang states.

The irony of it all...but I don't get to make up an excuse because we are interrupted by none other than Jerk Incarnate who is looking cute. "Hey Max. Fang." He nods. I get a happy wave and hello as Fang gets the dude nod, at least he nods back even though, now that I have time to notice anything instead of getting confused, he is actually glaring at Dylan. But Blondie wouldn't know as Fang glares are hard to decipher, at most, you'd only get the tingly feeling. I wouldn't like to see what would happen if Dylan got full-on Fang glare. Knowing him, he'd probably confront, and conquer. KNOWING HIM? I don't know him!

As I finish my little freak out, both boys are staring at me. I try to explain whatever it is I did. "Um...it was a bee..." this time Fang does use his full-on glare...on me. "Over there." I point somewhere to my left where there is nothing but street.

Joy.

Ok, kids! Time to convince people that Auntie Max is not a lunatic!

Putting on my best fake cheery smile, which is very bad compared to Auntie Max's fake sarcastic smile, I ask Dylan. "How funny we should run into you...here."

How funny we should run into you here...can we get a WOW MAX kids?

Fang decides then to disrupt our plan, children, word of advice, never let him do that, at least try your hardest.

"Max...he lives here."

My eyes widen to saucers. "HE DOES?"

"Oh." Kids, when in serious, un-doubted doubt, oh. "Right, you said. Today. After school. And now you're here. Again. Right. Ok I'm just gonna like leave now and let you guys talk...because...well..."

"Because?" Blondie repeats.

"Because I don't feel too well!" I say excitedly, not like how a sick girl would say it.

If you haven't noticed, the reverting has caused a few wires in my head to short circuit, terribly, to the point of no return and truthfully you know you want to say that it's for the best but really though, those wires were the only things connecting my thoughts to my addition side that controls all deduction and memorization. So in short, not good kids, not good at all.

To add to the short circuitry Fang has started to full-on glare at Jerk Incarnate. I grimace un-flatteringly.

"Fang..." But before I can say anything I spy Angel running towards us with a determined expression.

"Angel! What's wrong?" I exclaim.

"Max! Hey, Fang." She pauses to hug him who surprisingly hugs back. I guess having someone be your girlfriend's little sister and your little brother's crush can break the Fang no hugs rule.

"Anyway...Max-" Angel continues but is interrupted again by Dylan who had been looking on silently with a flicker of faint amusement. "Angel right? Max's little sis?"

Angel turns to him, upset to be interrupted in the middle of telling me something OH SO VERY IMPORTANT, probably that Justin Bieber's in town and he's playing tonight and there're only two tickets left and that she wants me to take her...even though she vowed NOT to like Beaver! Ugh, tweens.

And argh, teens, because now Angel is glaring at him and Fang looks to be on the verge of tearing him apart!

"What'd you say to my little sister?" I yell at Blondie, thoroughly upset...again. WHAT IS WITH TODAY? IS IT LIKE FRIDAY THE 13TH OR WHAT?

I swear to whatever's up there that if one more bad thing happens to me today, I'm going to kick the but of the first person I see.

Blondie's standing there looking shocked and confused cutely and I just want him to get the HELL out of my life cuz the Lord only knows how much I could do to him and his righteous green eyes right now.

Don't worry children, it gets worse because I hear something that seems to tear my life apart, not that everything hasn't already, and guess who's mouth it comes out of?

Angel's. Talk about an angel being a gift or a curse.

"MAX! Listen to me, Mom just called and left a message, they're coming back in like an hour! She wants the house spotless and dinner on the table by the time she sets foot on the porch! Just forget about what he said, ok? It was nothing." Sisters are the best aren't they? They're always under your feet, or telling you that you need to get new jeans, and that the worst day of your life has just gotten that much WORSE. They also seem to sometimes know exactly what you're thinking because I was still mad at Dylan, confused about Fang and life even though we made up, Fang and I, not life and I, and also freaking the freak out about the rents coming back in an hour!

Angel's POV

Considering the fact that the dude seems to be a jerk face, I can't help but notice that he's kind of cute but my heart's with Gazz. Truthfully, part of me regrets telling Max, because I know that she's not just going to sit around. My suspicions were confirmed when Fang dropped over and Max is kind of a suckish liar when in a hurry.

But all thoughts of trying to rewind time and not tell her were banished when the phone rang. I let it run to voicemail since I was thinking about Gazz. My thoughts were just turning to doubt about my choice when I heard the beep and the voice that followed: Maria's.

I know she took me in and cared for me at least for a little bit or else I wouldn't be here in the first place but Max was the one who was the ultimate mom. Ever since Dad got the new scientist job, which was soon after they got me, Mom started drifting away. The only good memory I have of her is of how she'd sing me goodnight, kiss me on the cheek and tuck me in. It's a memory most kids have but this one's mine.

At seven years old, we were already moving everywhere and they'd go on their trips, leaving 12 year old Max to take care of me for weeks on end. Illegal, sure, but they're the Rides with money to spend. Jeb, Dad's...not that bad, he's nice but not strong enough to stand up to Mom, to Maria becasue she's as much a mom to me as a polar bear living in Antartica.

Anyway once I listened to what she evilly sputtered out, I hurried out the door to tell Max who was around the street corner with Fang and this dude. The cute one.

Before I knew it he was hitting on Max with Fang standing right there by saying. "Wow Max, your little sister's really cute...just like you."

Ok it was a compliment but Fang and Max are perfect, P-E-R-F-E-C-T, and even though the boy didn't do anything that would make a normal person believe he was a TRUE jerk, hitting on a girl like that in front of her boyfriend? So NOT COOL. I do try to believe in the best of everyone most of the time but my parents are coming home! Once I convey the message to Max, I see the expected reaction.

She stares at me blankly then shouts. "WHAT?"

Muttering under her breath about the number 13, Fridays and kicking butts she shoots the boy a glare then drags me toward our house while Fang just follows offering silent help and encouragement-see I know a little bit of Fangonian too!-but Max turns around to say. "Dylan! We aren't gonna be friends or anything else no matter what, so stay away, k? I'm not interested!"

He replies confidently. "Don't worry Max!" But Max just rolls her eyes.

So his name's Dylan and he seems to like Max. I see the look in his really green eyes, they remind me of something...but I can't think of it.

Fang's POV

I keep Max and Angel company by cleaning the house with them and later on cooking dinner with Angel who helps with small things as her arm's still in a cast and her ribs still hurt sometimes, while Max went and rest. I haven't said more than necessary since we came back and I don't want to. What Dylan said pissed me off, I wanted to kick his sorry ass, and Max has been acting weird again.

The temporary break-up, the make-up, the Daniels twins coming, the Angel and Gazz thing, and Max's parents coming home has all happened in the space of one freakin' day, the freakin' day Max goes back to school. Life is messed up as usual.

Max's POV

Fang and Ange are making dinner, I love them so much, as I lie on my bed feeling the the pain in my shoulder and head.

Yeah, the headaches never left and I sure wish they would. They make me feel so weak and useless. I haven't told anyone that they're still around since they'd just get permanent wrinkles in their foreheads which trust me, isn't as nice as it doesn't sound like, I've had them forever worrying about Ange, and start trying to convince me to see a doctor, I hate doctors if you didn't know, and it's only been two weeks.

Speaking of two weeks, I feel so bad about not being able to go to band practices and keeping Fang from going even though Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Jason, and Jason all kept saying that it's fine when they visited. But they've been trying to get gigs and I feel USELESS. I swear I'm going to get them a gig to make up for everything they've had to go through because of my stupid, stupid, stupid life.

My self-pitying session isn't over yet because my thoughts have run to Dylan, annoying, blonde haired, turquoise eyed Dylan who lives down the street and consumes my thoughts as much as Fang had those first few weeks after meeting him like three times.

"Why the heck did I just think that?" I growl to myself.

Fang.

We're okay, we're okay.

"Owww headache, shoulder, headache, headache!" I moan. I need Tylenol but it's downstairs in the kitchen and I can't have them worry when Angel's already freaking aboout Jeb and Maria coming home, and Fang...and Fang has gone back to being really, really, really silent and moody.

Plus, it's been forty minutes since we came home and they'll be through the door any minute now. I got to get Angel in her room, Fang out the door and dinner on the table like NOW.

Fang POV

It all happened way too fast, Max had just pushed Angel up into her room and told her to stay put, when someone began slamming on the door.

"Crap!" Max shouted. "Fang you need to get out now! If Maria see's you she's gonna murder both of us!" She yelled. I began to run upstairs to Max's room when the door slammed open and Maria came crashing in. It was all so damn familiar. I can't believe it's only been a six weeks since they last left.

"Maximum Ride you better get your sorry self out there to grab my stuff be- who is he!" She shouted the moment she saw me. I froze staring at her before I shook myself out of it an walked to the door and held out my hand. "Uh Fang..." I said. She didn't reach for my hand or make any move at all, she just stood there and glared at me.

"Mar- Mom this is Fang my uh... boyfriend." Max said quietly. Maria just stood there glaring at me. "Why is he here again? He can't be here while I am, that is not ok with me." She said looking at me like I was scum. God what was wrong with this woman...and the way she talked?

Max didn't reply, just stood there looking shell shocked before she snapped herself back into reality. I could tell by the look on her face that she was about to scream at her mother. Worried, I shot her a warning look praying she would catch it and calm herself down. We had to get her mom in a better mood.

Max looked at me with pain in her eyes. I know she's ashamed of her family and that she'd like to have me have nothing to do with it but if I had to, I'd punch Mrs. Ride right in the face for her. I hated the way she treats Max and Angel and to hell with manners, "Mrs. Ride, Max is my girlfriend and I am staying." I said to a shocked Ride, with my best Fang mask on. Yes...the one Max hates but loves all the same.

Max's mom glared at me, scoffed then walked away but not before shouting, "I want dinner ready in five minutes Max!"

I looked at Max and my heart gave a little pang because for a second she looked desperate and I wanted to take her away from all of it, but I just said, "It'll be done in three. Could you help set the table?"

She gave a slight nod and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

**Guys, this time could you gve me some feedback on my writing? I feel as if this chapter wasn't very good. And what do you guys think? About the story and the direction it's headed? Tell me, I'd love to know**.

**LMBOSHMSFOAIDMT(laughing my butt off so hard my sombrero fell off and i dropped my taco)... just cuz i had to say it.**

**HAHA. **


	22. Chapter 22

**SO SORRY this isn't a chapter...nope instead of Max's sarcasm, you get plain old me in an A/N.**

**High School has started for me so that means slower updates. I'll try my hardest to get a chapter up per month but no promises, not like my two week streak this past summer :) (that I hope you guys are happy about), what with water polo and the amount of homework I have that is increasing by day, UGH. **

**And, the votes are in, I believe there were only what, four or five votes in all? That's disappoint you hear in my voice...or fingers, whatever.**

**FAX and life was the final decision if you guys didn't hear and I forgot who, but why would Fang get mad about Max naming herself?**

**Now that that's cleared up...something to keep you guys filled for now. :-P**

**I said this wasn't a chapter, didn't say it wasn't filler though, so fluff, fluff, fluff! That's a funny word...fluff...flufffffff...fluffy...yeah i'm weird. Luv you guys! But not in the creepy way!**

Dylan's POV

This has never happened to me before, I'm serious. Ever since I first saw her, everything I see remind me of her. Oh, that chocolate looks like her eyes, that kid just bought a little girl ice cream, see, he's nice, and does she prefer mochas or macchiatos? I watch a toddler trip on the sidewalk, a few feet in front of me but before I can ask myself if she's still mad about me knocking her down, Brigid interrupts my thoughts by sing songing, "Slow poke?" she waves a hand in front of my face allowing the blue sparkles of her nail polish to reflect the sun into my eyes.

I snap, "What?"

She huffs then says, "Mom said to get to the cafe at three thirty, it's three thirty-two Dylan!"

I look at her skeptically, "I don't think Mom'll mind if we're five minutes late. Look, it's right there." I motion to Molly's Cafe across the street, the one with the huge blue grand opening banner hung across its windows. See, Molly's Cafe is owned by the Daniels, Molly Daniels, my mom. That was her dream, to open a cafe in a moderately small town, a place for everyone to meet and hang out at. She wanted to be that friendly lady who knows everyone and everything in the town. So we moved to Georgetown, leaving Dad behind with his work back in Virginia, to chase down Mom's dream.

It's crazy, sure, but it's not all bad, I mean, Max, for example and this fresh start. I didn't have a lot of good friends back at the ghetto school we went to. That was one of the reasons we moved in the middle of the school year, Mom couldn't stand our school district, she's kind of strict about grades and all the teachers and staff there were quite familiar with her after freshman year, and not because she brought them donuts.

As we j-walk the small street, my thoughts run back to Max and how we live a corner from each other, her...boyfriend Fang who doesn't do a girl like her justice, and how she seems to hate me.

"Dylan...watcha' thinking 'bout?" my twin chirps, her bad mood forgotten. Brigid and I aren't...close, not like best friends close like some people stereotype twins, but we don't hate each other either. I mean she goes her way, I go mine, we get in a few spats, have a few talks and that's about it. I have no idea what she thinks about it all though. That's another twin myth proven wrong, we can't read each other's minds, least in our case.

We're at the door to Molly's Cafe when I ask her, "Hey Brigid, do girls hate guys for no reason?"

She looks at me blankly, blinks, scrunches her forehead and says, "Yeah...sometimes." then pushes open the door, making the little gold bell at the top of it ring, steps into the cafe, and leaves me outside confused out of my mind.

But of course, this all happened before I saw those chocolate eyes right above the blue banner staring straight at me.

**There you go! Happy? WIll it sustain you till the next chapter of awesomeness? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! IM BEGGING ON MY HANDS AND FEET AND KNEES! **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**This, in my opinion is a SUPREMEly horrible chapter so yeah...**

**sorry for taking so long to post, at leaast i didn't disappear for a year right? i mean, psssh, who does that?**

**my friend that i hate *cough i mean *cough LOVE says: Look who's talking =P**

**Max's POV**

I hear the bell on the door twinkle merrily just like it had for me a couple minutes ago. Molly's cafe is small, but it's comfortable small, the kind of comfortable small where everything is orderly, has a place, and is just big enough where you're not squishing yourself between sweaty people and dusty tables. It seems like the kind of place people would go to to hang out or have book clubs at... not that I would know anything about a decent book club meeting spot. The main reason I even came to town is to look for a suitable place for our band to play at and this seems possible since there is NO other place that would ever allow us to play, because that's the kind of town Georgetown is.

Molly herself is one of the kindest ladies I've ever met with just a tad bit too much gusto, but it made my life easier cuz she said yes to my request. When I came in I didn't just get a hello, I got a hug, a kiss on both cheeks, and a free cup of coffee. And me being me just smiled and nodded the way they always tell you to do. She was like the mother I never had, kind, motherly looking, with a dusty blonde bun wrapped tightly around her head. She had laugh lines complimenting her mouth, and bright torquoise eyes that gave away her personality far too easily. But despite these facts, there was a hidden edge in her that made me wary, I could imagine that she'd be an unstoppable force when angered.

It was weird, I think, she looks so familiar. I pondered this, and I was about to get up and ask her when the door opened and the stupid bell snapped me out of my daze.

And who to my wondering eyes should appear, the moment I turn my head to look at the jerk who broke my concentration? Not Fang... stupid Dylan. And Brigid, of course.

**Dylan's POV**

I stare at her across the nearly empty cafe with wondering eyes.

Her brown ones are a mixture of shock, anger, and realization. We stare each other down for a while, and just when I begin to wonder about our little stare down, she snaps me out of my gaze.

"What are you doing here?" She yells startling the few customers who have now just left the building. I shrug and she gives me a death glare... boy, if looks could kill.

"Isn't there a single place I can go where I can have some_ peace_?" When I don't say anything she looks back at me. "God I'm surrounded by un-responsive people who always find a way to piss me off." She said turning around and beginning to walk away.

**Max's POV**

"M- Max I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off, but uh if you want to avoid me it would probably be a good idea to stay away from my mom's cafe."

_Oh. _God I'm an idiot.

AAARRGGH Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Can my life get any worse? Molly... Dylan... and as I turn around I see Brigid hugging Molly. *Sigh* Well we can check this place off of my places-to-go-without-seeing-Dylan list.

Oh, damn it! We're going to be playing here!

My life is just fantastic isn't it? Catch my sarcasm? Good. Why can't I just be a normal child with normal parents... I'd rather have wings and be a freak of nature than have to deal with this.

I walk out of the cafe without even bothering to finish my free cup of coffee. I mean it's not like I payed for it or anything... I turn the corner and begin to make the 10 minute walk to my house. My mother, oh-so-conveniently decided that it would be a good idea to stay for the next few days, not even bothering to ask me if that was ok... I mean she may pay rent, but I still take care of the place.

Dinner is going to be a nightmare.

Sweet mother dearest hasn't even bothered to check on Angel yet, thank God for it though... if she saw the condition Angel was in, I'd be kicked out of the house faster than you could say, "Sam!"

**Fang's POV**

I had a bad feeling in my stomach the moment I set foot on the Ride's porch to ask Max if she wanted to come to a movie real quick before school started again tomorrow...weekends are far too short to thoroughly enjoy.

I took the secret key from under the rock that sat in the dirt beside the porch and let myself into the house. The house even smelled like Max, like chocolate mixed with oranges and some kind of smell that could have resembled a wet dog...

What? This isn't one of those sappy romances where the girl smells like peppermint and chocolate all the time... I'm just being realistic people... calm down. But if you EVER tell Max that I said her smell resembles a wet dog of some sort I will personally and happily rip out your spine and beat you with it.

I began to make my way upstairs when a voice screams somewhere from the bedrooms, hitting me like a twenty pound bag of bricks.

I had forgotten that Max's mom was home. Of course Max wasn't here.

Stupid, stupid STUPID! I slowly and silently began to descend the stairs, and I was just about to make a break for the door when she saw me.

"What are you doing here again? How'd you get in my house?" I turned and looked Mrs. Ride in the eye. "Um sorry Mrs. Ride I thought Max would be home."

"Obviously not, so leave." Maria points to the door to stress her point and wants.

I don't leave.

She stares at me intently for a few very long seconds with her arm still raised, before finally relaxing and walking slowly into the living room, "Follow me."

"Sit." She orders me and I sit. Even with all the things going against Maria Ride, I have to admit that she is very persusive, but not enough for me to follow her next directions.

"Break up with my daughter."

**Max's Pov**

"Hey Iggy, I have a surprise for you." I say when he opens the door and looks at me with eyes full of life even though he's blind. I never understood how so much emotion can shine in them, it must be Iggy magic.

"What is it?" he mumbles excitedly-another piece of Iggy magic-while motioning for me to come inside from his front steps.

"I know that voice, you're thinking of a song aren't you Igster?" I accuse while I nudge him and follow up with, "Or is it Ella?"

I crack up when he whips around and and sticks his head out like a turtle sticks its head out of a shell but with bulging eyes. I laugh even harder, "Oh, man! You look hilarious!"

He blinks, retracts his head and runs a hand through his hair, causing stray blonde strands to stick up and stay up.

Turning away from me, he mumbles, "Whatever Max. What's the surprise?"

I smile. "You know I'm always right, I can't wait to tell Ella..."

He swivels to me slowly and clenches his jaw, enunciating every single word, causing a one second long sentence to slow into six seconds long, "Do not tell Ella."

I plop onto his couch and grab a handful of skittles from the ever present candy bowl in his ever neat home, right smack dab in the middle of the coffee table in front of his plasma, before replying, "I don't get why you two don't just get together. I mean, " I stop to put a skittle in my mouth, "You like her, she likes you, boom! Couple."

He stares at me some more, "...she...likes me?"

My shoulders sag in a quick sigh and I look up at him with a duh look, "DUH!"

All this Eggy-yepp, they are now officially Eggy-stuff has really helped distract me from my problems. What problems? Well, the green eyed problem, black haired problem and, "Oww, oww!"

"Max? What's wrong?" Iggy exclaims.

It feels like someone has stealthily taken a hammer to my head. My body falls sideways onto the couch and I writh in pain. I'm grasping my head and my shoulder burns like hell. My eyes water and I can't think straight enough to do anything but scream "FANG!"

**Iggy's POV**

I call Fang.

"What Iggy?" he says slightly annoyed.

I shove the phone into the air in which sound waves carrying the word FANG has been emitted from the vocals of Maximum Ride, who is on my couch.

When the phone makes its way back to my ear, all that's left is a dial tone.

**Fang's POV**

I get to Iggy's house running faster than I thought was possible. Nothing stops me from barging into Ig's house on full speed.

I see Max sweating and twisting on the couch mouth open with silent screaming, eyes closed, "Max," I whisper, "I'm here Max."

She stops screaming and starts moaning my name, "Fang...Fang..." her eyes pop open and the normal warm light chocolate has turned into a swirl of dark brown that seems almost black, "Save me."

The words seem so final and I ask the universe why all bad things have to happen to my Max. "I'm going to get you to the hospital Max."

"No! No doctors Fang..."

My heart beats harder but I reply, "Ok, no doctors."

After a few more minutes of a little bit more moaning and silent screams, she finally calms down enough to fall asleep though her brow is still furrowed. As much as I'd like for her to stay in that land of dreams, I wake her to give her advil and tell Iggy to get a wet cloth.

"Fang? I waited for you Fang. I waited for you so long, but you didn't come." I'm confused but I don't let it show. "Fang..." Max slips back into her fitful sleep.

"Fang. She's delirious. She's just talking nonsense." It's funny how once I started being with Max, everyone seems to be able to read me easier like Iggy did just now. I was working myself up about her words, and Iggy could feel it, magical blind kid that he is.

"Thanks man."

He nods with a grim mouth and proceeds to gently wipe Max's sweat off her face.

"What happened Iggy?"

He keeps wiping for a few more second before stopping and turning to face me, "We were talking and then she just started saying oww and clutching her head. She fell onto the couch and screamed your name." he pauses "I called you immediately. It was bad Fang. When you weren't here yet...it was really bad." He looks back at Max, "She's burning."

I don't say anything, afraid my voice will betray the horrific anger and panic I'm feeling.

"I'm going to go wash this again, be right back." he indicates the cloth then walks to the kitchen.

All I do is stare at Max, I stare and stare and stare.

_What's happening to you Max?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so hopefully this chaapter is a little bit better than the last one**

**Oh and BTW you people are going to HATE me I promise, but don't worry... and save the bacon... please?**

Max Pov

When I walk to school the next morning, I feel slightly better than I've been feeling for the last couple of weeks. The headache was horrible, yes, but it sort of fixed things with Fang and I. See, sometimes pain and suffering really do lead to good things. Iggy and Fang fussed way too much after it was over though. Fang wanted to stay with me that night but I insisted for him to go home, he seemed tired and worn out. Now, I feel almost at my best and after the headache, my shoulder surprisingly hasn't hurt at all.

My mother got a call in the morning and decided that she couldn't stay for the next three days and left right away, so that problem is solved... for the time being. I'm so glad that's finally over with, so today... might just be an okay day.

I walk through the door and am greeted with the sound of high school- AKA kids screaming and shoes squeaking on the white floors. I take it all in and begin to walk to my first period class.

"Mornin' Max! How are you? I'm great because I just watched an amazing movie last night and it was super super good. I mean of course it was! Did you _see _the guy who stars in it? He's freaking AMAZING!" She started to blab and I zoned because 1. I didn't care, 2. She didn't even mention the name of this movie, and 3. I didn't care... and did I mention not caring?

"and in the end the dad dies of the cancer but he ends up with the girl and its like so HOT! Like you and Fang! But you and Fang are waaaayyyy cuter and real life... and real life is always better than movies but I guess movies always have happy endings... except titanic... UGH! I hated that! I wanna happy ending to my life because I deserve one doncha think? I mean I've been good right? Like of course! ... and remember to remind me NEVER to date a guy named Jack, because that always ends badly... and-"

"NUDGE!" I said. "You've been blabbing for like ten minutes and I'm late for first period..." I said and she smiled up at me. "Fang said he needed to talk to you." She said shrugging and turning away.

I frowned and checked my phone. He hadn't texted me so... "Hey Nudge? Did he say any particular place?" She smiled. "Yeah at this old diner called Molly's cafe? I think its by here." I nodded then began to laugh... Oh the irony.

I turned and walked out the door and rounded the corner onto the street that led me to Molly's cafe and began to walk. Like Nudge said... it didn't take long.

Fang was sitting at a small table with a booth and a cup of coffee that was without a doubt free. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Fangles." I said smirking as I came to the edge of the table. He looked up at me and ishly smirked but it looked sort of half- ass

He had deep rings under his eyes and a tired dead look on his face. He must have been up all night.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" I said plopping down onto the booth opposite to him. "My headaches are gone, at least for now and I'm sure there won't be any more like the one last night... if thats why you look like you seriously need some sleep." I said.

He nodded.

I frowned he was acting weird.

"So what's up? Nudge said you wanted to talk to me?" I said getting a little bit nervous, Fang hasn't acted like this around me in forever, he looked nervous, something wasn't right.

"L-look Max, I-um- this isn't exactly working out for me, I feel like this re-relationship is going absolutely nowhere and I'm sorry but I think it's about time that we broke up."

I stared at him shell shocked, for a moment not believing what he said.

"Fang stop messing with me and tell me what you wanted to say." I said clenching my fists in my lap. He looked up at me, his eyes shining with tears. Crying? Wha...

"I'm sorry Max." He said. Then stood up and left the resteraunt. With no surprise, my head started pulsing slightly again and pins and needles were attacking my shoulder.

So much for happy endings.

**I told you you'd hate me. I told you! :( I'm gonna do this in Fang's POV because then maybe you'll hate me slightly less?**

Fang POV

It was a given that I would be up all night. I mean I knew it all along. I didn't want to this this, I couldn't do this... but it was the only way to save Max. And whatever I had to do, I'd do it for her... because that's what love does.

Her mother had the gall to threaten me.

That day, Max's biological mother had pulled a gun on me. A gun. The silver pistol had _Maria_ carved into its side and it was the last thing I was expecting. My eyes widened. She looked me in the eye and said demandingly, "Break up with my daughter. I don't want her seeing you. I don't want you near her."

"I don't think she wants that, Mrs. Ride." I said back calmly even though my heart was banging hard against my ribcage, reminding me that I was still human and the reality was that one small pull of a trigger could end my life.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I will kill you if you do not meet my demands and I swear that if you tell anyone about this, if I hear that you've contacted the police or if you tell _Max _I will kill you. I will kill Max. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I know who you are Nicholas. I know about the adoptions, about your old life in Chicago." when I heard her words, circuits in my brain sparked and caught on fire, "Trust me when I say I will kill everyone you care about, everyone you've ever cared about. My people and I are very good at what we do." she ended her threats, the steady gun still level with my chest.

I tried to resist gulping but fear tied a twisted, and tight knot in the pit of my guts.

Maria smiled triuphantly when she saw it, brown eyes such as Max's although with entirely different emotions slightly darkened and it might have been imagination but I swear I saw an evil glint.

Glaring at her, my voice low and trembling I responded, "You won't get away with this Maria. When this is over, trust that _I _will hunt _you _down."

She ignored my threat, "Leave. Don't forget what I said Nicholas." Dismissed, I could do nothing but do what she said.

What she said. What she said sounded farfetched but I knew she was telling the truth and that she would act on her threats if I don't follow her orders, even killing her own daughter.

As I make my way to the small cafe down the street known as Molly's, I text Nudge asking her to tell Max to come down to Molly's cafe because I can't text Max myself. The resolve I had stayed up all last night working on would crash. I had to text Nudge the message ten times before she understood because she kept going on about a romance movie she saw last night and how she wants a happy ending, how everyone should get one...that Max and I would definitely get one.

I've just taken a seat and gotten a cup of coffee when Max walks in. My attention is solely on her and I want to remember her the way she is now. Wth her dirty blond hair flying around, and a glow in her face, my heart swells with love for her.

"Hey Fangles." she says with her beautiful smirk, coming to the edge of the table, looking as if last night never happened, that the past few weeks never happened. I look up at her and smirk back with barely half the ardor I usually put in it.

Max studies me, no doubt noticing the rings of sleep deprivation under my eyes, "Whats wrong? What happened?" she asks plopping down into the booth opposite to me. "My headaches are gone, at least for now and I'm sure there won't be any more like the one last night... if thats why you look like you seriously need some sleep." she reassures.

I nod.

Frowning, she looks at me, no doubt picking up on my odd mood.

"So what's up? Nudge said you wanted to talk to me?" she wonders nervously. I stare at her and feel endearment for her innocent bewilderment before taking a deep breath, hating what I had to say next, but I would do anything to protect Max and keep my promise.

Stuttering, I manage to choke out my words, "L-look Max, I-um- this isn't exactly working out for me, I feel like this re-relationship is going absolutely nowhere and I'm sorry but I think it's about time that we broke up."

My heart breaks as I say this. It cracks in half and starts crumbling when she just stares at me in shock and disbelief.

"Fang stop messing with me and tell me what you wanted to say." Max demands madly, her whole body tensing. I look up at the girl I love, only now noticing how my eyes are filling with tears. Max's edges are blurred; it's a halo surrounding her.

I swallow, feeling like punching somebody for repeatedly putting us in these situations. "I'm sorry Max." I say and stand up to leave the cafe.

I've only walked a block before having to duck into an alley, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks, hands clenched with rage I punch the red brick walls rubbing my knuckles raw and red.

So much for happy endings.

**Hope you liked that! I feel like this story is going nowhere and that I am very horrible at updates and that the plot is bad and I am dissappointing you guys! I'm sorry. **

**I'll try to quickly end this story so that you need not suffer from me any more. **

**I might start another story but not before I've pre-written many chapters and have the plot all worked out. **

**Maybe one-shots for a little bit after HSR.**

**Yeah, I'm just that afraid of commitment. ;)**

**anyway, some of the reasons I haven't been updating include: huge fight with friend, first dates, and overall "Life is Good" outlook, oh and of course...homework, sigh**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE. i mite not deserve it but...constructive criticism, likes, dislikes, loves, hates, fang raves, max raves?**

**Fly On,**

**Black Hawk1234**


	25. Chapter 26

Max POV

And for the next scoop of Max's insane roller coaster some people may call life and/or highschool I welcome you to Monday at school when I find posters all over the school advertising my own personal hell or as many may like to call it Sadies. *insert creepy thunder noise here* I mean it wouldn't be that bad if my life was the way it had been about 2 weeks ago before the whole breakup happened, but its not so its pretty terrible.

I'm sitting in class staring out the window thinking about things. Yes... I said thinking... stop looking so shocked. Yeah I mean you in the back.

The gossip about the breakup between Fang and I has been wandering around the schoo like a bad smell and every time I hear a comment about it, I want to implode.

From the girls:

"Did you hear what happened to Max and Nick?"  
"He broke up with her last week! OMG So insane! Who would have thought?"  
"I saw it coming, there was no way a guy like Nick could stick with something as ugly as that _thing_ he was dating... he was way to good for her anyway."  
"Well now he's totally single and totally hott and we totally have a dance coming up. Like OMG... I'm SOOOOO going to ask him!

... And I'm so _totally _going to barf.

And from the guys:

"Dude, Apparently Max put Nick in his place last week."  
"Dude she's such a badass."  
"I know man and so hott."

*insert sigh here* I wish I could curl up and die in a small pathetic hole. Why me? Perfect timing Fang... just plain-freaking-perfect.

The bell rings signaling lunch and I stand up so fast, all of my books dump out of my backpack onto the floor. With a sigh, I shove my hand through my bangs and kneel down to pick my stuff up. Today is not one of my favorite days.

"Hey... need some help with that?" A deep voice says from above me. I look up and find myself staring at Dylan. My mind snaps into hyper-drive. If I say no, I'll have to pick it up by myself which means time to think, and less lunch and not seeming like a hopeless damsel in distress... but if I say yes, things go faster and it will be a good chance to make Fang (who's walking up the aisle at this very moment) jealous... hmmmmmm what to do?

"Um... yeah, sure whatever." I mumble. Dylan kneels down and picks up my journal, he hands it to me and gives me a sad look. "Sorry about what happened." He says. I look up and glare at him. "That is none of your business." He looks dejected for a moment and then looks down and picks up the last book lying on the floor. "What are you wearing to Sadies?" Dylan asks. I raise my eyebrows... "I'm not going dumbass." He shakes his head and stands up. "Sorry I just thought I'd try to make conversation." I roll my eyes. "Yeah well don't bother... I'm not in the mood to deal with people right now, and frankly? You're not worth my time." I said grabbing my backpack, the hurt on Dylan's face was obvious... But I ignored it, stood, and walked out of the classroom.

As I walk out to lunch, I notice a very dejected looking Fang sitting at a table with what looks like bazillions of girl standing around twirling their hair and giggling like maniacs. I feel a pang of jealously, but I stomp on it and walk over to my group of friends... I won't be saving him this time...

Fang POV

"Like omigod Fang! We should totally go to Sadies together! What do you say?"

"No."

"Fang will you please please please! Go to Sadie's with me?"

"No."

I am going to shoot somebody... I swear the moment someone else asks me to Sadie's I will hang them.

When I was with Max, I never had to deal with things like this. People left me alone because they didn't want to end up beaten to a bloody pulp via Max. I'd forgotten how annoying this was.

I sat at a table at the far corner of the cafeteria, as far away from Max's table as possible. I'd like to say I was sitting by myself, but this was clearly not the case. I was surrounded by girls... Tons of them, and they were EVERYWHERE. The word Sadie's was present at every angle of my head... No matter where I went, I couldn't escape it. Everyone wanted to go with me. Max had it easy... I wonder what it'd be like for her when any other dance came around.

No... Bad Fang get her out of your head NOW.

The thing about being broken up with Max was the insane awkwardness that came along with not being her friend anymore. From the moment Max set foot in this school, she was one of my best friends. I trusted her, and I went to her whenever. She had been my go to person in every situation.

In a good mood: call Max

In a bad mood: call Max

Just heard the funniest/nastiest joke ever: call Max

And now that I wasn't able to go to her... It was as if I had nobody. Screw that I did have nobody. Everyone was pissed at me for ending it. Iggy wouldn't talk to me, neither would Nudge, and definitely not Max. Everyone I cared about was mad at me, and everyone who I didn't give a damn about was thrilled.

Like Dylan for example.

Ok I know the guy isn't all that bad, but seriously? The whole pick up the girl who's having a bad day's books? I mean really? Anyone knows that playing that card with Max... Well let's just say you should have folded. Dumbass...

Im thinking about all of this, my mind racing when i suddenly realize that things have gone silent and everyone has left the lunchroom and it is dead silent. The bell rings and I curse under my breath. I can hear my teacher's critisism now "Tardy again Fang?" I sigh and make my way to fifth period.

Bridgid POV

"Zoey my life sucks right now." I say in a depressed tone to my friend who sits beside me in my world cultures class. "Whoa no hello? Things must really be bad." she says looking up at me, black eyes wide with concern. "What happened?" I sigh and sit down. "Well F-Nick broke up with Max and-"

" Guys did you hear? Nick is currently single and Obviously not ready to mingle." Caitlyn, my other friend says sitting down in her seat on my other side. "We were just getting there." Zoey says. "Besides, why do you care? You've already got Derek..." Caitlyn shrugs. "I was saying for Bridgid's sake."

"I know he's single... And I'm not happy even though I should be!" I say. Both look at me with their eyebrows raised.

"You're kidding right?" Zoey says. "Is this not like the thing you've been dreaming of ever since you met this guy?" Caitlyn finishes. I sigh in exasperation. "Yeah... Sort of but I feel like it's my fault so instead of a victory... It feels like crap." Both look at me confused. "How the hell would this be your fault?" Zoey asks. I shrug. "I don't know! It's just how I feel!"

"Girls if you have something you'd like to say to the entire class, please do." My teacher, Mr. Hilger says. We all look up and I put on my best innocent face. "No Mr. Hilger, we were just discussing the topic." I said and give him my best smile. He shakes his head and continues to speak. "We're so going to talk about this later." Caitlyn says to me and I roll my eyes.

Dylan POV

Well phase one of mission "get Max to like me" is obviously failing miserably. And when I say like me I mean as a friend... I mean, yeah maybe I have a small crush on her, but I'm not about to force her to date me, especially after what happened with her a Nick. I'm not going to be a jerk. Now if only I could get her to speak to me for more than a minute and actually have a decent conversation with her... Now that'd be nice.

I sigh while going over all of this in my head. The last period of the day is always the worst... And for me, it's math. Usually it's easy for me to pay attention, but today, paying attention might as well be a mission to mars. What did I do to piss Max off so badly? I just didn't see it.

I glance at the clock and realize that class is about to end and hurriedly shove my stuff into my backpack. Just as I zip it up, the bell rings and I'm the first person out of the room. Now it's off to find Bridgid, and go home. I walk fast with my head down, my mind wandering off in random directions when I slam into something and am rudely snapped out of my gaze. I hear a gasp, a curse and suddenly I realize that Maximum Ride has fallen to the ground at my feet and all of her stuff has dumped all over the floor _again_.

Well _shit_

_"_You've got to be kidding mr." Max says and hold my hand out. I'm surprised when she grabs it and allows me to help her up. "I'm really sorry." I say. Max looks at me for a moment with a half glare and then it dissolves and her look softens. "Look I'm sorry about earlier but... You know... Um don't worry about it. Uh yeah." I look at her and smirk. "Why... am I getting an apology from the great Maximum Ride?" I say placing a hand over my heart. Now Max gives me a full on glare. "Don't get used to it." she says and shoves her stuff back into her backpack. "Look, I'm sorry about running into you, I've been out of it all day." Max nods. "It's fine... Payback for earlier." I shrug. "Look, I don't want to make you hate me ok? And if you do I apologize for whatever I did that made you feel that way but please, give me a chance. I just want to be your friend." I say in a pleading tone before I can stop myself.

Max is raising her eyebrow. Crap. One of my major downfalls, always speaking my mind right when it is completely unnecessary. "Why Dylan... Is that an apology I hear?" she says and I laugh. "Yeah I guess... So... Friends?" she smirks and nods "Sure." My heart soars. And my manly points go down the tubes. "Cool." Max gives me a half smile. "I'll see you around Dylan." she says and then turns and walks away.

Well then... Mission accomplished.

**Ok so here's another chapter! I hope I did a good job any feedback is greatly appreciated! :) I'll update ASAP. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R?**


	26. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope everyone is having a great week! School is almost out for me and I am thrilled! That also means updates more often! (You know if I can actually get my butt into gear...Well you never know)**

**Ok Chapter 26...Hope you enjoy.**

**Max POV**

"Good afternoon class." My English teacher says. "Good afternoon." The class drones back. English... period 4, the only class without Fang, and I sit next to Dylan. I used to hate it, but now I'm not really quite sure how I feel about this class actually.

So here's the thing... Dylan is actually not that bad of a guy... to my great suprise. He was funny, nice, super cute, and thoughtful... but get this, he isn't Fang... And I want Fang, not necessarily as my boyfriend... no, I want my best friend back. I mean the boyfriend side would be nice because no matter how huge of a jerk he is, I'm still in love with him like a total idiot but... now I can't even talk to him.

And this folks, is why you never..._ever _date your best friend.

I fidget uncomfortably in my seat, thoughts of Fang ramaging through my head, and Dylan gives me a concerned look.

"You ok?" He whispers. I shrug and put my head down on the desk. Dylan sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Better get your head up before Mrs. Meyers catches you." He says quietly. I growl and sit up. I know I have to get out of this class, because I'm not going to be able to sit here for much longer and stay sane.

And so... like the resourceful person I am, i raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Meyers rolls her eyes but writes me a pass anyways. I leave the classroom relieved.

The bathrooms are closer than I'd like them to be, so I go looking for the ones that are further away and walk in to find two girls at the sinks chattering on excitedly.

"Did you hear what happened today?"  
"No... Tell me!"  
"Bridgid asked Fang to Sadies."  
"Yeah... her and every other girl in the school... but why didn't she tell me she was going to do that? Ugh... poor thing..."  
"No... but that's the thing... Fang actually said yes.  
"What? No way!"  
"Yes way!"

I almost barf. I should have known. So fang and Bridgid are going to Sadies huh? I feel the tears start to heat up in the back of my eyes. I swallow them, close my eyes, and burry my head in my hands... I will not cry... Fang is so not worth my tears... but in a roundabout way, he kinda is...

**Bridgid POV**

**"YO CHICA! GETCHO BUTT OVA HERE!" **Caitlyn texts me as soon as the bell rings signaling lunch.

Today is probably one of the best days of my life...

_*flashback*_

_"I'm beginning to hate lunch time." I mumble to myself glancing over at the group of girls who have surrounded Nick like flies. I, in fact along with Max are the only two girls who aren't over there. I Don't get me wrong, I wanted to ask Nick to Sadies, but I wasn't in the mood to have my heart thrown to the ground and trampled on by the next billion girls who asked him after me. _

_I knew he'd say no... so what was the point of trying? _

_"Get a grip Bridgid." I mumble again. _

_After I get my food, and sit down at a table alone, I glance over at the table again and my stomach squeezes with jealousy. why couldn't I just have the guts to go over there and at least try?_

Because it's not the right time_ I think to myself.I know i know... be patient._

_Lunch droned on, and when the bell finally rings, I stand up swiftly, grab my stuff and get to the hall before I am trampled. Not a lot of people notice me, as I walk with my head down, books hugged against my chest._

_I hardly had a chance to look up before I slam into a wall and fell to the floor, my books spread all over the hallway. _

_"Sorry." The wall says, and then I realize that the "wall" is very tall, very cute, and dressed completely in black. My heart begins to poundso hard I'm sure the whole school can hear it. "Uh... it- its ok... yeah. um it's fine." I mumble like a complete idiot. _

_Nick bends down and starts picking up my books for me and I decide to get my butt into gear and help him. Once he hands me the last book, I stuff it into my bag. "Sadies... I mean sorry." Ugh. He looks up. "What about Sadies?" He says. I blush bright red and look down at the floor. "I didn't I-" Just do it Bridgid! _

_"Do you wanna go to Sadies with me?" I blurt. He looks down for a moment, and my heart begins to pound even harder. This is where my heart gets broken._

_"Sure."_

_What? My mind begins to race. "Wha- What?" I stutter. He sort of half smiles. "Yeah I'll go with you." He says. I smile. "So... I guess I'll see you around?" I say and he nods. "See you."_

_*End Flashback*_

Who knew'd I'd get so lucky?

**Fang POV**

There was something about Bridgid, something that made her stand apart from all the other girls at this school. She was nothing like Max, not even close, but she was as close to Max as I was going to get. I had to keep Max safe, and I was going to do just that... even if it was the last thing I ever did.

I wasn't sure I necessarily wanted to go to Sadies, but when Bridgid asked me just out of the blue like that, I had to say yes. It was something about the way she looked, so scared and embarassed, and I just _couldn't_ say no.

I am such a whimp.

What was Max going to think? If she hadn't found out already, she was bound to find out sooner or later. The news had already spread down to the junior high for God sakes. The junior high! Jeeze my life is crazy. Max is going to be _pissed._ I wonder if she is going with anyone...

**Dylan POV  
**

Max had been acting strange all day, and I just knew it had something to do with Fang, and the fact that he was going to Sadies with my twin sister. Wow Bridgid must be thrilled, I wonder what made her get up the guts to actually ask him.

Max had been silent all morning, and when lunch rolled around, she was nowhere to be found. She must have been really upset, which I couldn't understand because Fang was the one who'd broken her heart in the first place... I knew she still had really strong feelings for him, but- yeah I know I'm being insensitive.

When the bell rang, ending sixth period, I casually walked out, and was suprised when I saw Max waiting impatiently by the door. "God I thought the period would never end." she said. I couldn't help but notice her fingernails were chewed completely to the nub and she was biting the edge of her lip.

"You ok?" I said and she nodded, but her eyes said otherwise. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said. I nodded. "Of course silly, you know that." She chuckled. "So um Sadies is you know, around the corner, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" She spit out quickly. I almost choked on air.

"What?" I said. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to go to Sadies with me?" She repeated, her voice sounding slightly annoyed. "Um... wow... Max I-uh..."  
"Look if you don't want to just say no."  
"No I- of course I'll go with you."  
"Cool." She said shrugging. "But Max..." I say, a thought popping into my head that I knew was very possible.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice was flat. "Are you sure you're not just asking me because of Fang?"Max shook her head. "No Dylan."  
"Are you sure?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm Sure. I'm not. I just wanted to go with you." She said and then turned around and walked away.

**I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! **

**R&R?**

**Fly on!**

**-Blackhawk1234**


	27. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! I'm apologizing in advance cuz I know this chapter might be a wee bit filerish... but the next chapter, the real good stuff comes into play... next chapter! you'llbe on the edge of your seat XD Ok here we go!**

**Max POV**

Dress Shopping. Oh how I hate the term. Leave it to our school to have a formal _sadies_ for God sakes.

Nudge is forcing me to go out and buy a dress so I look "drop dead gorgeous, and am able to make Fang ridiculously jealous." So what if I wanted to make Fang a little bit jealous? Dress shopping wasn't the asnwer... but oh well, I'm here now, might as well find a dress as quick as possible.

Every store we've walked into is full of flouncy girls in flouncy dresses who enjoy squealing every five seconds for no recognizable reason. They all glare at me, who is walking in there in a trashed paint covered t-shirt and washed out jeans.

Oh well, I'm used to this garbage by now.

"Max you look gorgeous! ZOMG!" Nudge squeals as I walk out of the fifteenth dressing room of the evening with the millionth dress. It's red, and way to short, and shows way to much cleavage which is not attractive.

"Nudge, enough. I'm going to pick out my own dress." She sighs, clearly annoyed and crosses her arms over her chest. "So help me Max, if you come back with a pair of jeans I will hang you with them." She growls. I raise my eyebrow. "I can't very well leave the store Nudge, you have my wallet." She smiles smugly. "Exactly, so be a good girl, go choose a dress, and come back." I roll my eyes and stalk back into the dressing room, grab my "complimentary robe", and stalk back out.

The multitudes of dresses at this store are ridiculous. They've got everything from pretty teal dresses, to putrid ugly barf yellow dresses. I started with the teal.

Everything was either extremely short, or extremely long, and everything was _extremely _low cut. I pinch the bridge of my nose, and continue to look, not satisfied with anything, until I come to a blue, green, and teal dress that's sort of tight up top, and poofy at the bottom. I glance at the tag, and grab it off the hanger, satisfied with the price and size.

When I walk back into the dressing room, Nudge is atill sitting on her bench looking bored. Her face lights up when she sees me. "Did you find one?" I nod and she squeals. "ZOMG! Let me see it so I can make sure it's acceptable! *gasp* Is it that teal one cuz it looks GORGEOUS from this angle! Anything else? Only one? PFFFFFT Lame! Max I dunno why I even-"  
"NUDGE! Shut up!" I say. She blushes and sits back down. "Sorry..." I laugh, roll my eyes, and walk back into my dressing room.

Once the dress is on, I can't stop looking at myself. I actually look kind of amazing. The dress almost looks like a waterfall, and it hugs my curves in all the right places, but doesn't show too much. It falls just below my knees.

"You done Max?" Nudge asks. "Y-Yeah... we're buying this one, no questions asked." Nudge huffs and I can picture her standing outside with her arms crossed. "Lets see it then." Slowly, I open the door, and as i step out, her mouth falls open. "O-Oh... yeah... we're getting that one."

And for once, I've silenced the Nudge channel. I wonder what Fang is going to say.

**Bridgid POV**

I love dress shopping, I always have. It's one of my favorite things-ever. It's when i feel actually pretty, and girly, and just good about myself.

"Girl, we are gonna make you look drop dead gorgeous!" Zoey says. I smile, as we turn into the first store on our list. "Same to you." I say, and we both giggle. "What color do you think I should get?" I ask, brushing my hand over the different silky smooth fabrics.

"Well, if you want a more soft and sweet vibe, go for the pinks and peach-ish gthings but if you want sexy, go red or black." I laugh. "No I mean in general, what do you think I would look best in?" I've worn many dresses, and I loved all of them. I'd done the whole "sexy in red" thing and the whole "pretty in pink", but I wanted something that suited me. "I'd go with blue or green then." Zoey says smiling."To bad Caitlyn couldn't come." I say, and Zoey nods. "Stupid swim meets." I hear her mumble, and I get the drift that this isn't the first thing a swim meet has ruined.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

"Hey Bridgid, I'm gonna go grab our bags from the car, I'm not paying ten cents for a freaking bag." Zoey says and I snort. Leave it to Zoey... "Ok! Hurry back!" She laughs over her shoulder and runs out. As soon as she leaves, I hear it.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I turn to see a bunch of girls standing with a hand on their hip glaring at me. "Uh... same as you I suppose." I say, and start kneeding through the dresses. "Who do you think you are bitch?" The red head says. I whirl... "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Lissa, and what are you thinking going to Sadies with Fang Martinez? Are you nuts?" I just look at her, because I can't really think of anything to say. "I-I'm sorry he said no to you... I didn't really- I- I..."  
"Poor thing stuttering like a little baby." The redhead-Lissa thrusts out her lower lip and does a horrible impression of a pout. "I-"

"Leave it alone Lissa." I hear from behind me, and I turn to see Max standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah bitch? What's it to you?" Lissa calls back. Max smirks and holds her fist up examining it nonchalently.

"Well... how does a new nose job sound?" She says looking Lissa straight in the eye. Lissa laughs. "You wouldn't." She taunts. "Oh you very much know I would." Lissa growls in the back of her throat then coughs and straightens. "Pffft come on girls, these losers aren't worth our time." They all nod, and turn with her, and stalk out of the store.

I look at Max shocked. "Why- why are you helping me?" I say, and Max raises an eyebrow. "Save it, it's no big deal... have fun dress shopping, stay away from Lissa... you know the drill." She says and turns to leave. "Wait!" I call. She whirls, and crosses her arms looking extremely impatient. "T-thanks." she gives a short nod, and leaves the store.

Well that was quite interesting.

**I know it was really short guys! But I had to put it here so I could lead up to sadies. The next chapter will be Sadies I promise, and it will be an extremely long chapter with lots of things happening so wish me luck! Hope y'all are having a great weekend! I'll update ASAP! **

**Fly on!**

**R&R?**


	28. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Here's the Sadie's chapter I promised you! Let's get right to it then :)**

**Max POV**

Four hours... that's how long it took Nudge to get me ready, _four._ I've got to say, those four hours were the most miserable four hours I've ever experianced in my entire life. It started with my hair... after having it pulled back and forth bazillions of times, squashed between a white hot metal curler, brushed out, re-curled, primped, poofed... it actually looked sort of decent I suppose. It fell over my shoulders in soft blonde ringlets, and when the light hit it just right, it looked like a halo.

Next came the make-up which by far was the worst part. I told Nudge I didn't want to wear any make-up but she refused to listen, and tied me down to chair... then she warned me that if I squirmed and ruined her make-up job, she'd make me look like I was headed to a circus rather than a school dance. I sighed, annoyed, but made sure not to move a muscle. I guess putting make-up on wasn't that bad... but it was the thought of looking like a clown that scared me.

Putting on the dress was the easiest part, but when Nudge tried to get me to put on heels, I gave her a death glare and told her that if she tried to put me in heels I'd stab her eyes out with the edge of the heel. She whimpered and ran out of the room... so me being me, I put on:

Converse

Oh yes, black converse with teal laces. I turned and looked in the mirror, staring in awe at myself. I actually looked kind of...pretty? Wow... and the converse were a nice touch if I do say so myself... I am a genious.

**Bridgid POV**

**"**Ok...ok ok ok... nails: check. Make-up: check. Hair:check. Dress:Check. Done." I turn and look at myself in the mirror. I think I look ok... my hair is stick straight and half of it is braided up into a sort of crown looking thing on the top of my head. The rest falls like a waterfall over my shoulders. The dress is saphire blue, and makes my eyes look bright blue in comparison. It's floor length, tight to my hips and flowy at the bottom. I'm wearing black heels that match my black necklace... the reason for all the black? Well Fang likes black and I'm really hoping to impress him, and not be the shy, embarassed girl he met in the hallway.

I finish up with a couple of braclets on my right wrist and head downstairs... that's when the nerves set in, I really hope he thinks I'm pretty.

Dylan is sitting on the couch squeezing his hands together in his lap. "You ok Dyl?" I ask. He gives a nervous laugh and nods. "Yeah just pretty nervous actually." I nod and give him a reassuring smile. "You look great brother dear, Max is going to think so too... don't worry." He's wearing a black and white tux with a teal tie. It makes his eyes look even more striking than normal. "Thanks Bridgid... you look beautiful, Fang is going to love that dress." I smile, "thanks."

"It's odd isn't it?" I frown. "What's odd?" He looks down at his hands and laughs. "That we came into town, and the most talked about couple in school breaks up two weeks later... and then I end up with the girl-"  
"And I end up with the guy... I know!" Dylan laughs. "It's kind of ridiculous... but sometimes I get this feeling, that what Max is showing me is not real... as if It's only to make the Fang jealous." I take what he's saying into realization. "Max... well I definetely see that, Fang just seems sad... as if he's trying his best to move on... I know he still loves Max."  
"I think Max still loves him too." I smile... "How far would you go to make Max happy?" An idea pops into my head. "To the end of the Earth."  
"Good... then I have a plan."

No matter how much I liked Fang, this is one of those moments where I had to love him enough to let him go.

**Max POV**

By the time Dylan knocks on my door, Nudge is completely ready, we've been sitting on the couch for an hour, and my nerves have gone through the roof. Nudge looksed gorgeous in a tight red dress that almost looked like my own, but the skirt was slightly different. She hadn't been happy about the converse, but she got over herself quickly.

"Max Max Max Max Max! You have to go up the stairs and descend all dramatically like they do in the movies!You look so gorgeous! Dylan is going to die!" That's great... killing my date because I look so amazing... I can see the headlines now: _Girl kills date to dance by looking to beautiful for his brain to handle..._

Meh. "Nudge do I have to?" She glares at me. "Yes... now get your butt up those stairs so I can go answer the door." I roll my eyes and run upstairs. "Don't mess up your hair!" Nudge screams. I laugh. I hear her open the door and great Dylan sweetly, then tell him I should be on my way down. The, not-so-sweetly she screams my name and promptly tells me to get my "ass down the stair."

I grab the hand rail and slowly descend the stairs. When Dylan sees me, his eyes widen drastically, and then his face transforms into an easy smile. "You look amazing." He says. "Thanks... you too." He begins to laugh when he sees my shoes. "Nice choce of shoe-wear." He says laughing. I glasre at him jokingly. "Don't insult my shoes." He laughs and puts his hands up. "Never."

I grab the flower-thingy off the counter, and walk up to him, slowly pinning it to the front of his jacket. He really did look quite handsome. Dylan grabs a corsage **(****A/N probably not spelled right but whatever) **and slides it over my wrist. It's a white rose with teal ribbon. "Thanks." I say. He cracks a smile and nods.

"Hey Nudge! We're gonna head to the dance... Is your date gonna be here soon?" Nudge nods enthusiastically, and smiles. "Go! I'll see you there as soon as I get there." I realize I don't actually know who she's going with, but shrug it off and walk out the door, following Dylan...

Well this was going to be interesting.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

**Fang POV**

The gym is so crowded, it's ridiculous. There are people everywhere, and everyone is dancing and talking, laughing, and screaming. There isn't a place in the room where somebody isn't. Bridgid looked amazing, beautiful even... she was definetely not the shy girl she had been in the hallway. "You look great." I shouted over the noise. She blushes and smiles. "Thanks... you too." I was rocking an all black suit, black button down shirt, and a navy blue tie. My hair looked the way it did everyday...

Max was M.I.A and I was beginning to wonder if the rumors I'd heard about her coming with Dylan were untrue... but then I saw her walk through the door. Everything seemed to slow down, and the only thing that mattered was her, and how beautiful she looked in that dress. Her hair looked like an angel's..."Wow." I breathed, and then I looked down at Bridgid. A pained look flashed across her face, but it faded almost immidiately.

Dylan walked in immediately behind her, smiling. I don't blame him... Max looked amazing. Ugh I had to get my mind off her. Bridgid came to my recue. "Hey! You wanna dance?" I gave a short nod, and she led me to the dance floor. I felt almost claustrophobic amongst that many people, but I shrugged it off and began to sway to the music wish everyoe else. It was a wild song, with a crazy beat, and one of my favorites.

_Party rockers in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time...  
And we're gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see you...  
shake that_

Bridgid started to laugh next to me, and I joined in. Her laugh was one of those contagious laughs that made you immediately want to join in. This was actually kind of fun. Over to might right, I saw Max and Dylan dancing together. Max had her head back and was laughing at Dylan who was attempting to shuffle. Jealousy burned through me like a fire... but I squashed it down. I have to move on... I have to protect Max.

As the song ended, a much slower song came on, and those without a date cleared the dance floor. I looked over at Bridgid... "Uh do you wanna-"  
"Dance?" she asked, then smiled. "Of course." I took her waist, and we started to dance.

**Max POV**

I watched as Fang began to dance with Bridgid, and I felt a pang of anger a jealousy ripple through should be me... Tears begin to burn in the back of my eyes, but I squash them down, it's ok if my night is ruined... but I don't want to ruin Dylan's.

"Max... do you wanna go out there and get some air?" Dylan asks. He must have noticed my distress. He's definetely a great friend... that's for sure. I give him a look of gratitude. "Just for a minute... yeah." Dylan smiles and takes my hand, leading me out to a bench right beside the door.

"Max, you don't have to pretend with me." He says. I frown at him. "What are you talking about?" He raises his eyebrow. "I know you didn't ask me to this dance because you wanted to... if I recall correctly, this is the last place you wanted to be tonight." I look at him, he's caught me red-handed and he knows it, but well a part of me actually did want to come with him... but most of me, like 99.9% wanted to be here because I _knew _Fang would see me with Dylan and be jealous... and 100% of me wished he would talk to me again. "Dylan... I wanted to ask you, well at least part of me did... I like you, I do... just not the way...not as much-"  
"You loved Fang Max, there's no denying that."  
"Yes... I love-d Fang, but he obviously didn't love me the way I thought he did." His eyes flash with pain when I say love, so I quickly add a D, but he knows I'm lying when I act like I don't love Fang anymore... Dylan is a lot of things, but he isn't stupid.

"Max, look at me." I look up at him. "Max, I'm sure it's not secret that I'm in love with you." He says, I feel a blush creeping up the side of my neck, I guess I figured he might have liked me but _loved..._ "Dylan-"  
"No Max... let me talk." That shut me up real quick.

"This is one of those times where I have to look at you and realize that I love you enough to do what's best for you, no matter how much it hurts me, so I'm going to tell you this right now. Fang still loves you, and you need to go talk to him. I promise, just go talk to him. I know you could never love me the way you loved Fang, and if you were to become my girlfriend, whatever you felt for me...it would be a joke compared to what you felt for Fang. I want you to be happy, so please just go talk to Fang..."I look up at him in shock, completely speechless, so I do the only thing I can think to do... I wrap my arms around him and hug him. He embraces me quickly, his breathing ragged. Then helets me go and I step back. "Go Max, go find him. I'll see you at school on Monday." He gives me a sad smile, then turns and walks back inside the dance.

Now... I guess I have to find Fang.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Finding him is a lot harder than it should have been. He's sitting at a table with his face burried in his hands, alone... Bridgid is gone.

"Fang?" I whisper.

**Fang POV**

"Fang?" I hear her voice, and my heart jolts in my chest. I look up at her... she looks beautiful, like an angel... ugh how am I going to do this?

"Hello Max." I whisper back. "Can we go outside real quick... I kind of need to talk to you." I feel my mouth quirk up to the side, here we go. "I thought you'd never ask." I take her arm, and she leads me outside, we walk across the schoolyard and sit at a secluded bench just at the edge of campus.

"Um..." She starts, then burries her head in her hands. "I don't even know where to start." She groans. "Max-"  
"No!" she cuts in. "Look Fang, I don't care if you don't love me anymore... or how youre gonna look at me after this, but I'm still in love with you... please just please, whatever made you break up with me, whatever I did... I'm so so sorry, please just give me another chance, I can't stand to look at you with all those girls, it kills me... Fang please." She said, desperately.

I'd never actually seen Max so desperate I guess you could say. She was strong, she wasn't a beggar, but then I realized she was like this because of me... I had hurt her like this, this was my fault...

But actually, it wasn't... it was her mother's.

"Max, look at me." I say, my voice sounds hoarse, strange breaking the silence. "Max, I love you... please don't get me wrong, I didn't break up with you because I wanted to... oh God I didn't want to... breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." I look up at her, and I see the shock on her face, it's either because of what I've just said or because of my super long speech.

"What?" She whispers. "Max, I didn't want to break up with you... I had to." My heart is pounding so hard, I can feel it in my ears. "Then why..."  
"Your mother threataned to kill you if I didn't break up with you...and I wanted to-"  
"SHE WHAT?" Max screamed slicing through the silence. "Oh my God... " She started to pace in front of me.  
"Max calm down..." Yeah stupid but whatever. "I did what I had to do to protect you, I hope you realize I would go to the ends of the earth to protect you." She sits down next to me.

"Fang... please... I don't wanna be broken up. I don't care, I can't live without you." She wraps her arms around me, and I do my best to control myself, but I'm failing. "Max..." My voice sounds breathless, my heart is in my throat. "I can't... You have to be safe... If you died, I'd die with you."

"Screw my mother!" She snaps. "Fang... I love you, and no death threat, nothing is going to change that... as long as I've got you, nothing can touch me." With that she leaned over and kissed me.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but it moved mountains.

"I love you Fang." she said.

"I love you too Max."

**3rd Person**

Dylan watched them from a distance, his sister sat next to him, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Max and Fang had made up, they were back together, he hoped Max was finally happy. Fang too... for his sister's sake.

It was going to be a long walk home, so he grabbed Bridgid's hand and tugged her in it's direction. "Lets go sis, there's no point in watching any longer." she quickly obliged, and together they walked off the campus towards home.

_I love you max_ He thought desperately turning back and getting one last glimpse of Max and Fang kissing on the bench. _Thank God, I finally did something right by you._

**And there it is! almost three thousand words! wow... ok hope y'all liked it!**

**R&R? Please?**


	29. Chapter 30

**IMPORTANT A/N PLZ READ!  
There's a chapter in here... but read the A/N, dont skip it! :P  
****Sooooooo I'm baaaack. To some of you who are telling me that this story is in no way over... it isn't at least for three more chapters or so. But for those of you who have followed/read this story beginning to end, things are about to get confusing.  
****Way back when... when I first started this story (like 3 years ago i think it might have been), I added a bunch of stuff that I got from different stories that I thought sounded cool when I wasn't as expirianced as I am now, and really I wrote thinking I'd impress people with what had impressed others in other people's stories... as of now I've realized that I'm never gonna use half the stuff I put in a while ago... things such as:  
Angel's dad being a murderer;... does anyone remember this? I had an idea back than, at least I think I did... that went downhill when I left all those months and then came back a year later, and now that's gone so the beginning really is going to have nothing to do with the end... which is a big problem  
Max's dad; he was there in the beginning, but I realize I haven't written on him in a really long time... so why keep him in if I'm never gonna use him as a character again later in the story? So yeah... that will change  
The band; I thought it'd be cool, put it in, then later tried to put it in again, and then decided it just didn't work out with the general plot and was cliche anyway so yeah  
There's probably a lot I didn't catch, but well... you get the point  
THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!  
but... as soon as I write the last chapter, I'm getting styarted on fixing the whole beginning, and making it match up with the end... are we understood?**

**Alrighty then... on with the story!**

**Max POV**

Dylan, Dylan, Dylan... I _have_ to find Dylan. I have no idea what I'm planning to say or do, but I've got to thank him... He helped me in unimaginable ways, even when it didn't help him.

He must have left the dance early because when Fang and I went back inside, him and Bridgid were no where to be found. But today, I was determined to find him, and since we didn't have school it was going to be especially difficult. My first stop: the resteraunt.

I walked quickly, checking my phone every so now and then to see if Dylan had texted me back, but he hadn't, and honestly I wasn't very suprised. He had to have been absolutely devastated. I wonder if he'd seen me and Fang on the bench last night... a part of me really hoped he didn't.

The resteraunt is just around the corner from first street, on the T-intersection between third and fourth... I'm almost there.

When I walk through the doors, I see an empty resteraunt, and a very rejected looking Molly sitting at one of the booths. I walk over and sit down with her. "Molly, is everything alright?" She looks up with a start. She obviously didn't see me come in and sit down. "Oh, sorry darlin, the cafe is closed for today." She says. She clearly wants me to leave, but I stay anyway. "Molly, where have Dylan and Bridgid gone?" I ask. Molly gives me a pointed look.

I still don't understand, Dylan and Bridgid basically live in this place. Whenever they're not at school or anywhere else, they're here. Molly releases a huge sigh, and stands up. "They went with their father. He picked them up this morning." She grabs a sponge and starts scrubbing at one of the tables. "What?" Left? Without saying a word? "My husband and I are divorced, he lives in Texas. He came into town and stopped by to say hello to the kids, and before I knew it, they were packed and leaving with him." Wow... I can't even imagine. "So it wasn't planned." I say. She shakes her head, and begins to cry. I stand up and embrace her. "Hey, it's ok... they'll be back before you know it. I'm going to miss them too." I can't shake the feeling of my heart dropping from my chest down to my feet. Dylan, gone. I somehow knew that I was never going to see him again.

I say goodbye to Molly and rush out of the cafe to find Fang. I get to his house and without even bothering to knock, let myself in. He's still in his room dead asleep, so being the logical one I am, jumped on top of him and yanked his hair until he woke up.

"Jesus Max, that is not the typical way for a girlfriend to awaken her boyfriend." He said rubbing his eyes. I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow. He smirks and begins to chuckle.

"What's going on?" He asks. I spill the whole story to him, and watch as his mouth drops a little further with every word. "They're gone? As in never coming back?" I nod and look at him desperately. "It's all my fault." Fang shakes his head and wraps his arms around me. "No, it was their choice."

Dylan POV

I'm not sure if this was the right thing for us to do.

The car ride to My dad's house is about 11 hours. I've been sitting and staring out the window the entire time. Max has called me about six times, and I don't have it in me to face her. I was pretty much mortified after my confession. And now I'm running away... from her, from everything. There is no way I'd be able to watch her and Fang together, everyday for the rest of highschool... no way in hell.

My phone rings again. "You should answer it." Bridgid says. I look down at my phone sitting in my lap, pick it up, and press "talk".

"Hello?" I say. I know my voice is shaking, but I'm trying my best to hide it. "Dylan?" She asks. Her voice sounds sad... which means she probably knows. "Hey Max."  
"Dylan where are you?" I put my head down. "In the car, on the way to Texas, with my dad and my sister." I hear her sigh deeply through the phone. "And did you even think of giving me a heads up? After your little confession last night, I thought you would have at least had the guts to come and say goodbye." Well that makes me feel just great. "I'm sorry Max, I didn't know I'd be leaving."  
"Yeah... but I called you like a million times, and the least you could have done was answer the phone."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Fine. I wanted to say thank you for helping me come to my senses last night. It was something that needed to happen and I'm very grateful to have a friend like you." She says. I smile lightly. "I'm sorry Max... could you repeat that? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." She growls. "In your dreams golden boy. Have fun in Texas. If you forget me, I'll hunt you down." She says. Then hangs up the phone." I hit the end key and smile a real smile with teeth, for the first time all day. Forget her? Pffft as if.

**Soooo yes, it is short, and filler, but I didn't want to just put and authors note up with no chapter. So I'll see when I can update next, but I've got more stuff going on this summer than I realized sooo we'll just have to see when the next update comes! Love you all! Read and review for me? **


End file.
